StarCrossed Lovers
by TenyaStar
Summary: What happens when a shooting star and a falling star fall in love? Will they be able to save each other? Warning: Slash (HPDM and others), child abuse, torture, and rape!
1. A Falling Star

Chapter One - A Falling Star  
  
Tears. Stinging his eyes. Rolling in steady streams down his cheeks. Pain. Running rampant through his body. Extending far into his dreams. Hurt. Shining in the face of one so young. One who never should have had to experience such misery.  
  
Harry squinted, as though attempting to see through the immense darkness that surrounded him, made only more difficult by the fact that his glasses were long gone, shattered into a dozen pieces and scattered haphazardly about the floor of his tiny cupboard, where he currently lay groaning with the pain that each and every movement inflicted upon his battered body. He attempted to move into a more comfortable position, only to be met with intense pain, as one of his many broken ribs was jostled. He found that he could not contain the small cry of pain that escaped from his lips.  
  
He had returned to the Dursley's from his fourth year at Hogwarts less than two weeks ago, and things had never been worse. His treatment had begun a downward spiral almost the moment he had arrived home. He was put to work immediately and was severely punished if a task was not completed to the impossible standards that the Dursleys put forth.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
His most recent task had ended in an utter disaster. Uncle Vernon had brought home a huge satellite dish for Dudley's fifteenth birthday (one gift out of forty-six) and had ordered Harry to go onto the roof and hook it up. Worst still, he had only been given an hour to have it completely set up and ready to go so that Dudley wouldn't miss his favorite show. All of this, and to top it off, Harry had no clue as to how to install a satellite dish; he didn't even know the first thing about it. But with the threat of severe punishment from his uncle, he found that he had no other choice in the matter.  
  
Harry went into the garage and reemerged carrying a rather rickety old ladder, which was badly splintered and decaying from lack of use. It also wasn't nearly tall enough to get him up the two stories and onto the roof. In the end, he was forced to scale the wall of the house using the drain pipe as his only footing and drag the dish up by the cord, nearly dropping it on more than one occasion.  
  
For the first and only time, he was thankful that the Dursleys hadn't fed him in almost five days. Had he weighed even a pound more, he decided as the pipe creaked loudly with his careful movements, it would have already broken and his punishment from the Dursleys for destroying their property would have been far worse than starvation.  
  
Harry finally reached the top and struggled to pull both himself and the dish onto the roof; the injuries from his latest beating causing his straining muscles immense pain, plus the fact that he had no energy left because of the lack of food.  
  
He got to work immediately trying to attach the brightly colored wires according to the tiny (black and white) diagram on the bottom of the satellite dish, and hopelessly trying to attach the dish to the stand; noting dejectedly that they weren't even the same shape or size. That, he could only assume, was part of some sick joke of his uncles.  
  
Eventually, though, Harry was able to wedge it tightly between two roof shingles, although he was certain that he hadn't plugged the wires in properly, and to his extreme disappointment, was confirmed by his uncle's angry bellows.  
  
"Time's up boy, and it's not working! Get down here NOW!"  
  
"Coming Uncle Vernon", Harry replied in a timid voice. He knew he was going to get a beating for this. He looked over the edge of the roof and starred down at his overly large uncle. He looked mad, and Harry shivered from the thought of the punishment he knew was coming.  
  
"Hurry up, boy!" Harry pulled quickly away from the edge and made towards the wall where he'd come up at, when his foot caught one of the wires. He was caught off-guard by this, and the next thing he knew the wire had pulled out, and both he and the satellite dish were tumbling off the roof.  
  
Harry hit the concrete driveway with a loud sickening thud; the satellite dish crashing down a second later, less that a few inches from his head.  
  
Harry's Uncle nearly popped a vein trying to subdue his anger while outside. He was furious, though, there was no question about that.  
  
"That dish cost more than you'll ever be worth, boy!" Vernon ranted in a deadly whisper. The last thing he needed was to attract the neighbors to his nephew's extreme incompetence. "You'll pay dearly for this, boy"; he continued raving at Harry's motionless body. In one swift move, Vernon had hauled Harry off the ground by the collar of his oversized t-shirt. Harry gave a small yelp of pain and tried to pull away from his uncle's vice-like grip. "You're not going anywhere", Vernon whispered viciously into Harry's ear as he dragged him toward the house.  
  
Vernon swung open the door, and there was a loud bang as it slammed into the wall. He threw Harry onto the floor, and Harry couldn't help but let out a small cry of pain.  
  
"Don't think I feel sorry for you, you clumsy freak. You deserve every bit of it for trying to sabotage Dudley's birthday." Vernon slammed the door shut and Harry cringed. He curled up into a ball and lay shivering in fear at Vernon's feet. "HOW DARE YOU ACT SO UNGRATEFUL, YOU FREAK!" Vernon shouted as his foot collided with Harry's side. Harry yelped in pain at the crack he felt in his chest and tried to get up. If he could just make it to his wand... he didn't care if he got expelled at this point.  
  
He was only halfway standing when Vernon's foot collided once again with his side. Another loud crack and Harry tumbled over into the wall. It was at that point Harry realized that his head was bleeding badly. The blood had dripped into his eyes and was burning them.  
  
Vernon grabbed Harry by the neck and yanked him over to the small door of the cupboard under the stairs. He unlocked the door and flung it open.  
  
"Don't think this is over, boy!" It was that threat that would have Harry worrying clear into the morning. Vernon threw Harry into the cupboard and was about to lock him in, when he noticed Harry's blood soaked glasses lying cracked at his feet. A malicious grin spread across Vernon's face as he slowly pressed his foot down on them. The cracking sounds seemed to echo in Harry's ears, along with his uncle's voice, "you won't be needing these anymore."  
  
Vernon kicked the shards of glass and twisted metal into the cupboard and slammed shut the door: locking it and leaving without another word.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
It had all happened last evening, but to Harry and his worrying mind, it had seemed like days. He had spent the whole night in a half-asleep state, fearing that at any moment his uncle would return and stay true to his threat.  
  
He was now glad of the decision he had made to send Hedwig to stay in the owlry at Hogwarts. She had been reluctant to go, but when his uncle had beaten him for the first time, he knew that eventually she would not be safe here. In the end she had given him a final affectionate nip and disappeared into the distance.  
  
Morning was just dawning, and Harry could only tell because of the small bit of light that had filtered beneath the tiny door of his cupboard. It reflected on the shattered remains of his glasses and Harry couldn't help but let a single tear drift silently down his cheek.  
  
Then he heard it. His uncles voice coming from above him. Harry's whole body tensed as he heard a loud click. The entire cupboard seemed to quake with fear as his uncle lumbered down the stairs. Dust and dirt drifted on Harry from the ceiling of his cupboard. Then another click, quieter this time, and from the lock on the door of his cupboard.  
  
The door swung open in one harsh move and Harry had to shut his eyes to block out the intense light that was so different from the endless darkness that had surrounded him during the night.  
  
"Good morning, freak", his uncle greeted him in a fake attempt at being civilized. Harry slowly opened his eyes and gazed up at his uncle. Even without his glasses, there was no doubt about what he saw. His eyes grew wide with terror as he found himself starring down the barrel of a shotgun. "I've finally thought of a way to get rid of your freakish habits...by getting rid of the freak itself." Uncle Vernon laughed maliciously as he watched Harry throw himself out of the cupboard and struggle to reach the door of the house.  
  
It all happened so quickly. As Harry reached for the handle of the door, a loud bang erupted behind him, and the next thing he knew there was a searing pain in his left shoulder, which burned as though it were on fire. His entire arm felt as though it had been torn from his body. His uncles merciless laugh continued to sound and Harry screamed out in pain and terror.  
  
In less than a second, Harry's survival instincts had kicked in and with speed he never even knew he had, especially with his injuries, he tore open the door and raced away from number 4 Privet Drive. His uncle ran to the door and aimed his shotgun down the street toward Harry. He fired again, the bang echoing down the deserted street, but Harry had reached the end of the street and darted around the corner just in time to avoid the second bullet.  
  
Harry continued to run in a dead sort of sprint until he had rounded the fifth corner, it being only a short alleyway, which ended in a tall wooden fence. He stopped about a foot from the fence and starred at it almost blindly, before collapsing to the ground. He lay there, curled into a small ball and panting heavily with blood slowly oozing out of the large hole in the back of his shoulder, for nearly ten minutes before the darkness began to overtake him. His eyes slowly fluttered shut and with a strange popping sound, he disappeared. 


	2. A Shooting Star

Constance Malfoy: Glad you like it so far!

Lost Flame: Glad you liked it! Hope this chapter answers your question.

Anon: Yah I know, (sigh) but I wanted to make it climatic enough for what's to come.

Sailorbaby16: Once again, hope this chapter answers your question, and the Dursleys will get their punishment later on.

Nathan's Girl: Thanx, glad you liked it!

CrazyForYou: Glad you liked it and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Chapter Two – A Shooting Star**

Draco slowly opened his eyes and starred up at the ceiling. He let out a long groggy yawn and pulled himself out of bed. It was quite early, around six am, and the sun was just beginning to sneak its way through Draco's window and light up the dreary looking room.

The entire room was adorned with dark greens and silvers and the floor was composed of hard cold stone. Large serpent carved statues stood on either side of the door, beside each corner of his four-poster bed, and upon every dresser and nightstand in the room. To anyone else the room may have seemed slightly intimidating, but Draco on the other hand, thought it was quite cozy.

Draco slowly made his way to the bathroom and there undressed: tossing his clothes carelessly on the floor for the house-elves to take care of later. He stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water: flinching slightly as the first few sprinkles of water hit him, but in moments he was comfortably used to the hot spray. He let the water soak over him: plastering his hair to the nape of his neck and wandering in rivulets down his smooth pale skin.

A loud cracking pop just outside of the shower signaled the arrival of one of the house-elves to pick up his dirty laundry.

"After you pick up my laundry, lay out a pair of my green robes", Draco drawled to the house-elf.

"Of course Mister Malfoy sir, right away sir, but the real reason Tippy is here, sir, is to deliver a message from Master Malfoy, sir." At this, Draco began to pay a bit more attention. His father would never send him a message unless it was important. And as rarely as that happened, it was almost never a good thing. "Sir, Master Malfoy requests that Mister Malfoy meet him in the dinning hall for breakfast at seven am sharp, sir." There was a brief silence before Tippy continued, "Is there a message that Mister Malfoy, sir, would like Tippy to deliver to Master Malfoy, sir?"

Draco knew it was merely procedure that the house-elves wait for a reply, because his father never sent a request for him to reply to, they were always demands. Saying no to his father was like signing a death wish, and frankly that was not something he wanted to do.

"Tell my father that I shall be there."

"Yes sir, Mister Malfoy, sir." Draco heard another loud cracking pop and sighed inwardly to himself. As hard as he thought to himself he could not possibly think of any reason for his father to take the time to have breakfast with him. His father was almost never there in the morning to begin with, and even when he did happen to be there, he never gave up any of his precious time, which he could be using to serve the Dark Lord, in order to have breakfast with him.

Draco quickly finished his shower and wrapped a towel around his self as he stepped out of the bathroom. On his bed were undergarments, a black silk shirt, a pair of black cotton pants, and a dark green robe. He finished drying himself off and dressed, noting what an efficient job the house-elf had done in selecting his clothing, but then again, fear could make even the most worthless of servants useful.

Or at least that was what his father had taught him. Fear was a person's greatest weapon. When used properly, it could gain the user immeasurable power, and that was what Draco wanted, or at least he thought so.

Draco looked at the small clock beside his bed: he had about ten minutes until seven, and so decided to make his way to the dining hall.

Draco walked slowly: continuing to run ideas of what his father wanted through his head. Still nothing.

He reached the dining hall with two minutes to spare, and slowly opened the large wooden door, which led to the hall.

His father was already sitting at the far end of the long table, and waved him in as soon he stepped though the door. Draco sat opposite of his father: letting out a quiet sigh of relief as he noticed the happy grin on his father's face.

"I have excellent news, Draco, but first, let us eat." Lucius snapped his fingers and a plate of eggs and bacon and a goblet of pumpkin juice appeared before both himself and Draco. Lucius began eating immediately and Draco paced himself according to his father so that they would both finish at about the same time.

Neither said a word as they ate, which Draco was used to. It was not proper for a Malfoy to speak during a business meal; to do so was considered rude and disrespectful. And no meal eaten together in the Malfoy Manor was ever anything other than business.

Halfway through the meal, Lucius put his fork down and pushed the plate away from his self. Draco followed suit: mimicking his father's movements.

"Tippy!" Immediately the cowering house-elf appeared beside Lucius, bowing as low as it could. "Clear the table." The house-elf grabbed the plate and goblet, then made it's way over to Draco: taking his plate and goblet as well, before disappearing with a loud cracking pop.

"Down to business now, Draco", Lucius drawled. To anyone else he would have seemed annoyed, but Draco knew that that was the closest his father ever got to being pleased. "As you know, last night I was attending a meeting with the Dark Lord, and while we were speaking, our conversation drifted to you and your future initiation as a death eater. He seemed quite pleased with your current skills and due to circumstances of future plans of attack he has decided to grant you a great honor. Tomorrow, the Dark Lord will initiate you into his ranks as a death eater." Strait and to the point, just like always.

Draco sat in silent shock. This above all was not what he had expected his father to tell him, then again he really hadn't known what to expect. Even still, when his father had said good news, he expected the news to be good for him as well, but this was far from good. Draco knew that eventually he would have to go through the death eater initiation, but he had always planned to find a way out of it, a way to avoid the actual dark mark, but then again he also didn't think he would have had to worry about it until after he graduated from Hogwarts. There were no death eaters in the Dark Lords ranks that were younger than eighteen.

And the reason for that was what was involved in the initiation ceremony. The candidate would be tortured using the cruciatus curse for no less than ten minutes and would then be forced to both torture and a kill a muggle. Only then would the candidate receive the dark mark.

Sure he had always wanted to rid the earth of all muggles, but it was all just talk. There was no way he was going to be able to kill one himself. And on top of it, be tortured himself. While he would never admit it, he was scared.

He also couldn't understand why the Dark Lord would accept him into his ranks at such a young age in the first place. Especially when he hadn't even completed his magical training yet. He was only fifteen for Merlin's sake, there was no way he was going to be able to fulfill the requirements of a death eater. Draco decided to disguise his disbelief.

"Father, I do not understand why the Dark Lord has decided to present me with such an honor." Draco studied his father's features, trying to decipher if he was going to get an answer or a scolding. Lucius sat silently for a moment before giving a reply that, once again, Draco found he had not expected.

"Is it not obvious, Draco. You are the most talented wizard of your Slytherin classmates. Does that not make you perfect to become a spy for the Dark Lord? In this way, you will eventually be able to bring him Potter, and no one will be the wiser to suspect you of being a death eater."

"Yes, but father, isn't Professor Snape already working as a spy for the Dark Lord? Why world the Dark Lord need another spy?" Draco did his best to hide the unease in his voice.

"The Dark Lord seems to believe that Severus's loyalty is waving. He needs a spy within Hogwarts that he can trust."

"Of course father, that is wise...and it would be an honor to serve the Dark Lord."

"Excellent! Now that we're done I must go to the Dark Lord and help prepare for your initiation ceremony. You have made me proud, my son." Lucius rose from the table and made his way toward the large wooden doors, which Draco had entered through less than twenty minutes ago. "I shall see you tomorrow morning. Make sure you are prepared, Draco."

Draco gave a silent nod in response and watched as the wooden doors slammed shut blocking his father from sight. He sat there for few more moments, not quite know what to do. So many thoughts were running through his mind, and all of them were becoming jumbled as he desperately attempted to sort them out.

Far above anything was the fact that he didn't want to become a death eater. While he didn't want to go against the Dark Lord and join the light either, there was no way that he was going to become the Dark Lord's branded slave. And that's all they were to Draco, branded slaves, while seemingly free, death eaters were forced into disgraceful and embarrassing servitude, as well as tortured and even killed if the Dark Lord so willed it, and that was not something Draco was going to do willingly. But what else could he do. He had not been given a choice, he never had. He had been told what he was to do and with that there was no argument, no question. That's how it had always been, and that's how it always would be unless he did something about it.

But once again it came back to the question of what he could possibly do. If he defied the Dark Lord and refused his initiation, he would still become a marked man, only instead of being marked _with_ death, he'd be marked _for_ death. And even though he didn't want to admit it, he was afraid of what would happen to him. He'd loose everything, most importantly his father's pride in him.

His father's pride in him had always been one of Draco's top goals, but no matter what he did, nothing ever seemed to be enough. And now that he had finally gained it, it was for something that Draco could not be proud of himself for doing. How was lowering himself into the position of a servant anything to be proud of? He thought of it as a disgrace, something the Dark Lord should be hiring house-elves to do. Suddenly his father's pride in him no longer seemed all that important. It didn't give him the glad feeling that he had always thought was supposed to accompany it. And now, as far as he was concerned, it was not something he wanted anymore. Not if this was what he was going to have to do to obtain it.

In the end everything came back to the fact that he had to find a way out, and as long as he stayed here and refused the dark mark, his life was in danger. That was it. He had to leave. He had to find a place to hide away from his father, and the death eaters, and most importantly the Dark Lord.

Of course he wasn't proud of desiring to hide, but at the moment, it was the only thing he could do. And right now, he would take whatever he could get.

Draco finally got up and left the dining hall in an apprehensive mood. He was still slightly reeling in shock of his father's "good" news. He made his was in nervous silence to his room and collapsed on his bed as soon as he entered.

Now the question was where to go. He immediately ruled his friends out. As soon as they were to find out about his betrayal he would not even be safe among them. Any of them would gladly turn him in to the Dark Lord in order to gain favor.

Hogwarts was also a no. After everything he had done to the wonder boy Potter and that oaf Hagrid, there was no way that any of the professors or that senile old headmaster was going to risk their lives to protect him from the Dark Lord.

That really only left one choice that he could think of: the Leaky Cauldron. He had more than enough money on hand to rent a room for the rest of the summer and as long as he lay low, his father need never know where he was. Especially since he was good acquaintance with the innkeeper, Tom. You could almost call them friends except for the fact that Draco would never admit to being friends with the owner of a filthy little pub and board, no matter how popular it happened to be. Still, he knew Tom would keep his secret if he asked.

That was that. He made up his mind. He immediately hopped off his bed and began packing his Hogwarts trunks with only the absolute essentials in the hopes that it might give him more time if his father didn't realize right away, that he was gone and not coming back.

'_Not coming back.'_ The thought hit him like a brick. He was never going to be able to come back to Malfoy Manor, not unless both the Dark Lord and his father were dead.

Draco shook his head. He couldn't allow himself to become distracted with such thoughts. It was either this or his life. Draco sighed heavily and finished packing his trunk: shrinking it down with a shrinking solution and placing it carefully inside his pocket when it was full.

He would have to wait until dark to summon the Knight Bus. It was the only way he could get to the Leaky Cauldron unnoticed. If questioned he'd merely use another name. He had to admit that most of his plan was built upon chance, but it was the only plan he had, and there wasn't enough time to carefully craft a flawless plan like the kind he was normally known for.

Draco flopped back down on his bed and sighed loudly.

"This is never going to work", he mumbled to himself. He rolled over onto his side and before he knew it his eyes had drifted closed and he was fast asleep.

**DREAM**

Draco found himself in a strange room, entirely empty except for a large lightning bolt shaped rock imbedded in the center of the room. The rock was covered with holes and cracks all of which were oozing a strange red liquid that Draco could only assumed was blood. While terrifying in appearance, Draco could not help but feel somehow comforted. He slowly approached the rock and lay down beside it. A strange warmth began to surround him and Draco smiled one of his few genuine smiles as he slowly closed his eyes.

**END DREAM **

Draco slowly opened his eyes and let out a stifled yawn. He couldn't understand what that dream was all about. It was strange. He starred at the ceiling, but could see nothing through the complete and utter blackness that surrounded him. Then it hit him. His plan. How could he have fallen asleep? Draco shot into a sitting position and nervously glanced at the small clock beside his bed. It was already midnight. He couldn't believe that he had slept that long. He had no idea when his father was going to come home, but one thing was for sure, he couldn't be here when his father returned.

Draco took out his wand and slowly began to wander through the manor toward the font door. The complete silence should have made him feel better, but for some reason it only increased his overwhelming nerves.

He arrived at the front door and quietly tiptoed outside. It was a long walk to the end of the Malfoy Manor property, and Draco was eager to arrive quickly at the main road that lay just beyond the huge iron gates that surrounded the entire property.

The gate emitted a loud creaking noise as Draco struggled to open it. He quickly froze and looked around searching for any signs that he had been caught. After a moment of complete silence, Draco continued out the gate and scrambled to the road.

Draco glanced around one more time before lighting his knight-bus-light (Knight Bus summoner for the underage wizard on the go) and waiting impatiently for the night bus to arrive. He waited nearly an hour before a bright light came screeching down the road and nearly ran him over as it came to a "stop on a dime" halt.

The door flung open and a conductor in a purple uniform leapt out, "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and...hey". Draco had shoved some money in the conductor's hand and then pushed past him and settled himself on the first bed, which also seemed to be the only open one. The bus was completely full from the looks of it. No wonder it took so long to arrive. By the looks of it, he wasn't going to get to the Leaky Cauldron for hours.

The conductor climbed on board and starred harshly at him for a moment before asking, "Where choo going?"

"The Leaky Cauldron", Draco drawled back.

"It's gonna be awhile. That's the last stop, that is." Draco sighed and lay down on the bed.

"Well, wake me when we get there, if you would?"

"Course...uh...what's choo name?" Draco froze for a moment before blurting out the first name that popped into his head.

"Blaise Zabini." Draco felt strange using his best friends name but it was the only name, other than his own, that he'd be able to stand being called.

"Right then, mister Zabini, I'll wake choo when we get there. Take 'er away, Ern." With a bang the bus shot away from the manor gates and Draco was thrown out of the bed and onto the floor. Draco was disgusted with himself for using such a pathetic public transportation method, but he really had no other choice.

He climbed back into bed and after nearly an hour was finally able to nod off to a continuously interrupted sleep.

It was hours later when Draco was awoken by a hearty shake.

"We there, Mister Zabini." Draco opened his eyes and starred up at the young conductor. He groggily climbed out of bed, gave a mumbled thank you, and stumbled off the bus. It seemed that he was the last person left, and as soon as he stepped off, the door slammed shut behind him and the bus took off with another loud bang.

The sun was just beginning to rise and Draco quickly made his way into the Leaky Cauldron. He found Tom behind a long counter drying some mugs.

"Draco my lad, what a pleasant surprise. What on earth are you doing here? And where's your father?" Tom had a kindly surprised expression adorning his face.

"Actually my father doesn't know I'm here, and I'd like to keep it that way." Draco looked shyly down at his feet.

"I see, I suppose you need a room." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes actually, do you have a room I could rent for the remainder of the summer?"

Tom reached behind himself and pulled a large ancient looking key off a hook on the wall. He turned back around and handed it to Draco.

"You're in luck. Room thirteen, my last room. We're packed this summer for some reason." Draco took the key and nodded to Tom.

"Thanks and like you probably already figured out, my father cannot know about this no matter what." Tom nodded back.

"I understand and I promise you that I'll do my best to keep your father from finding out. Why don't you get up to your room and settle yourself in"

"Alright and thanks again, I really own you one."

"No problem." Draco made his way up the stairs to the rooms and walked down the long narrow hallway until he reached a room with a small brass number 13 on it. He put the key in the lock and turned it: slowly opening the door and entering. He quickly turned around, shut, and locked the door. He turned back around to survey his living quarters for the rest of the summer and what he saw made his eyes nearly pop out of their sockets in shock.

"POTTER?!"


	3. Hidden Stars

Monica85: Glad you like it so far, and sorry I took so long to update.

Oracale: Thanks!

Lampshadesrgreat: Sorry, but I just love cliffys, keeps them coming back for more. Anyways, glad you like it so far.

Angel74: Glad you like it so far. Sorry I took so long, but I hope you like this chapter.

Sinilu Silverspell: No, no, no, you have nothing to apologize for. I feel honored that you took so much time to review my story. Thank you. And because of your wonderful review that made my heart swell with pride, I dedicate this chapter to you. First of all...mmm...cake! LOL! Yah, I know the shotgun was a bit much, but I had to make it climatic enough for the events that followed. You were right about the apparation, he doesn't control it. It will be explained better later, but he did apparate himself to that room. Coincidence? Maybe. Remember Draco's friendship with Tom is not one he would tell anyone about. Room 13 might come into play later, haven't worked out the details yet. I'm really sorry I took so long to update, but I was away at academy and I didn't get much time to type. Please forgive me.

**Chapter Three- Hidden Stars**

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here?! Get out now!" Draco was doing his best to control the anger that was threatening to explode at any moment. After everything had gone so smoothly, here was Potter trying to mess it all up. The question was what he was playing at and how he had known Draco was going to be here in the first place. Then again...maybe he didn't know.

Harry's lack of response or even movement added to Draco's ever increasing anger.

"Don't you dare ignore me Potter! I said get out!" Harry was still motionless except for the gentle rise and fall of his body that accompanied each of his ragged breaths. Wait a minute... ragged breaths?

"Wake up Potter, and get out?" Draco was at the side of the bed in a single stride. He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and shook hard.

"What's wrong with you? I said get out!" He flipped Harry over and could have sworn he felt his heart stop for a moment. Never in all his wildest dreams had he ever imagined seeing such a sight.

There was Harry, looking worst than Draco had ever seen him. His face was covered in cuts and bruises; blood dripping from a huge gash just above his left brow. Who knew where his glasses were. His clothes were ten times too big for himself and torn to shreds, and worst of all his left shoulder was soaked in blood.

This was not the boy who lived, this was not the wizarding world's golden boy, this was not the one who defeated the Dark Lord, and this was most certainly not the future hero of the world. This was the remains of an innocent broken child. And yet there was that signature scar, hidden by blood soaked hair.

Draco backed against the door. What was he supposed to do? He had to tell someone, but whom, and what was he supposed to say? I, Draco Malfoy, son of the Dark Lord's right hand death eater, just happened to stumble across the mangled body of Harry Potter. Who was going to believe that he had nothing to do with this?

Draco's hand stopped just short of the door handle.

"No one. No one's going to believe me." Draco sighed and turned back around. He starred long and hard at Potter, then slid down to the floor and wrapped his arms around his legs. His head flopped down against his knees, and he mumbled the words again and again.

Draco's head shot up at the sound of Harry. It was quiet, but he could just make out small moans of pain. He got up and made his way back over to Harry.

"What am I supposed to do?" Harry was the only one who could tell people that Draco had nothing to do with this. He was the only one people would believe. Draco had to admit that he was curious as well. This certainly didn't look like the work of a death eater, besides, had it been one, his father most certainly would have known and would have told him.

Other than that, he couldn't even begin to imagine what could have possibly done this to Potter.

Draco looked him over carefully. He had lost quite a bit of blood, and Draco wasn't sure he'd survive without medical care. Unfortunately, Draco never thought to bring any healing draughts. How was he to know he was going to run into a situation like this?

It would be too risky to go into Diagon Alley, at least today. He was sure his father had already found out he was gone, and he was sure his father would have every death eater available out looking for him today, accompanied with the thought that Draco couldn't have gotten very far yet. After today it should become safer. The Dark Lord would never waste time searching for him...or would he? There was a lot of important information that Draco knew and if divulged could hinder some of the Dark Lord's plans.

Unfortunately it was a risk that Draco was going to have to face tomorrow if he even hoped to help Potter.

He was angry with himself for his final decision, but he knew that Potter was his only chance of not being convicted of being a death eater. Besides, if he did help Potter recover, perhaps it would give him the plus points he needed to gain protection at Hogwarts.

Protection. Now that he thought about it, he was going to need a lot of protection, not only from the Dark Lord and his death eaters, but also from his own housemates. What was he going to do? Most of the Slytherins had at least one death eater parent and Draco was certain that they would make their displeasure in him clearly evident. Would they go so far as to physically harm him? Draco shuddered at the thought.

Another moan jerked Draco's attention back to Harry. Well, if he was going to help, he might as well start now. He grabbed on to his sleeve and tore off two long strips. Draco gently tied a strip around both Harry's head and shoulder. It was going to have to do until he could get some healing draughts.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Draco froze. No, they couldn't have found him already; there was no way.

"Draco, open up, it's me Tom." It was so quiet, Draco almost didn't catch it, but it was without a doubt the voice of Tom.

"Just a second." Great, now what was he supposed to do? Draco grabbed hold of Potter around the waist and yanked him off the bed. Harry moaned in pain as he hit the floor.

"You alright in there?" Tom's voice drifted once again through the door.

"Yah...I'm fine...I'll be with you in a minute." Draco hauled Harry's body over to the bathroom. He laid Harry's head gently on the floor and closed the door. As long as Harry didn't make any noise, they would be ok. Maybe he could even ask Tom to get the healing draughts for him, but no. With as many as he needed, he was sure Tom would become suspicious.

Draco walked over and opened the door, ushering Tom in quickly, in case anyone was watching. Tom sat down on a chair beside the bed and Draco plopped himself on the bed itself, covering the stain of blood that Harry's shoulder had left.

"Why were you moaning...and what happened to your sleeve?" Draco's eyes fell to his torn sleeve.

"I got it stuck on the corner of the sink counter and...bumped my elbow...that's why I moaned." Draco didn't look up, afraid his face would spell out the lie. Luckily, Tom merely nodded and continued on.

"You're not going to believe this", Tom said as he handed Draco a copy of this morning's Daily Prophet. Draco looked up at Tom suspiciously as he took the paper. He looked down at the cover page and gasped in shock. There in black and white was a picture of Harry flying his broom in what appeared to be the first task of last year's Tri-wizard Tournament. Above the moving photo was the headline, 'THE BOY-WHO-LIVED MISSING'. Below the photo was an in-depth article on the incident.

Draco read it silently to himself. It seemed that the wards surrounding Potter's muggle residence had alerted the ministry the moment his magic signature had left the ward's perimeter. And apparently, when questioned under veritaserum, Potter's muggle relatives claimed that he had merely run away.

This was hard for Draco to believe. Even if Harry really had run away, it seemed as though he had had an excellent reason to do so. With the state he was in, and the fact that it didn't appear to be a death eater's doing, the only assumption Draco could make was that his relatives had done this to him. But why, he was everyone's golden boy? Wasn't he supposed to be treated like a god by his relatives? Why would they do something like this? Draco just couldn't understand it.

"Unbelievable, isn't it?" Tom's voice broke Draco away from his questioning thoughts.

"Yah", was about all Draco could get out. He was stunned. Everything he had ever thought about Potter was being slowly flushed down the toilet. All the thoughts of Potter being a spoiled brat at home started to make Draco feel guilty about the way he had treated him all these years. How long had all of this been going on? It couldn't have been long. Potter had never showed up at Hogwarts with any injuries or anything before this. Could he have been hiding it all this time? No, he wouldn't...would he? Draco suddenly realized that he didn't really know anything about Potter. "Could I keep this", Draco asked, indicating the paper in his hand?

"Of course, but I've got to get going." Tom got up and made his way over to the door. He opened it, but stopped just short of leaving. "Take care of yourself, alright Draco?"

"I will, and again...thanks." Tom nodded and closed the door behind him. As soon as the door shut, Draco ran over to it and hooked the lock back in place. He then made his way over to the bathroom and opened the door. Harry was lying exactly where Draco had left him.

Draco sighed and this time gently picked up Harry's limp body. It wasn't as difficult as he had thought. Potter was so thin and light, it began to really worry Draco. What had Potter been through, and to what extent? He knew he was going to have to check Potter over better to assess his injuries. If his suspicions were right, he was going to need a lot more healing draughts then he had previously thought.

Draco removed Harry from the bathroom and set him gently on the bed. He removed the makeshift bandages that were now soaked in blood and threw them unceremoniously in the trash. He then began to remove Harry's shirt and pants; tossing off his shoes and socks and throwing them all in the trash as well.

Harry seemed about the same size as Draco. He would simply loan him some of his own cloths until he had a chance to buy him some new ones.

Draco had to admit he felt quite awkward standing over the half naked body of his sworn enemy. Potter was clad only in his boxers, which Draco couldn't force himself to remove.

It seemed just as bad as Draco thought. There were cuts and bruises all up and down Harry's body. Draco gently felt across Harry's chest and was certain at least three of his ribs were broken. He continued to feel across Harry's body; stopping momentarily each time Harry moaned because his hand had passed over a particularly nasty looking bruise. To his relief, it didn't seem as though there were any other broken bones.

Draco was particularly worried about Harry's shoulder, though. There was a hole clean through his shoulder, and while it had just about stopped bleeding, it was still troubling. Merlin only knew what muggle contraption had made such a horrible injury as this.

Draco gently flipped Harry over and wasn't surprised to find it in the same condition as the front. Draco felt down his spine and was relieved to find it in one piece.

He began slowly turning Harry back over when he noticed two small D's carved into Harry's lower back. Draco's mouth hung open in shock. Had they not only abused him but also tortured him?

This was too much for Draco. No one deserved this. Not even Potter...no, especially not Potter. After everything he had already done, everything he had already sacrificed to protect the world from the Dark Lord, this was not the reward he deserved. He deserved to be loved and care for, not praised and then abandoned like this.

Draco could feel his eyes watering as he slowly turned Harry onto his back. How unfair life seemed to be; that the nicest people in the world always seemed to get the short end of the stick. It wasn't right. Potter deserved so much better than this.

"And whose to say he shouldn't get better than this", Draco whispered as he took his trunk out of his pocket and poured an enlarging solution on it. He opened the trunk and began searching through it until he found a nice red silk shirt, a pair of black jeans, and red boxers.

"From now on Potter, I'm going to take care of you. I'm not going to let you go back there." Draco dried his eyes and smiled at Harry's unconscious form. "First things first Potter, you most certainly need a bath". Draco over-exaggerated by pinching his nose shut and pretending to choke. "I'm surprised Tom didn't smell you were here." Draco laughed at his own joke, but stopped when he realized he was basically talking to himself.

Draco picked Harry gently up and took him over to the bathroom. He set Harry in the bathtub and carefully removed his boxers. Draco retrieved some soap and shampoo from his trunk before undressing himself as well and getting in beside Harry. He turned on the hot water and let the tub fill to the brim before turning it off.

"Thank Merlin you're unconscious Potter. There's no way I would do this otherwise." Draco lathered up the soap and moved it over the entire length of Harry's body; taking extra care over his injuries, yet making sure to remove any dried blood. He rested Harry's head in his lap as he washed his hair and then cleansed himself.

When he was finished, he pulled the plug and waited for the water to drain before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around Harry. Draco carried him over to the bed and tore off the bloody sheets before laying Harry on the stripped bed. He dried Harry off, wrapped his head and shoulder in new cloth strips, and dressed him in the clothes he had picked out for him.

Draco couldn't help but stare. Harry looked extremely handsome in clothes that actually fit.

Draco grabbed another towel to dry himself off and got dressed as well. Only then did he realize how hungry he was. He should have asked Tom if he could bring him some food, but it was a little late for that.

He went over to his trunk and search through it, looking for anything eatable. The only thing he could find was a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Right now, he wasn't hungry enough to risk the chance of getting a vomit flavor or something else disgusting.

He tossed the bag back in his trunk and slammed the lid shut. He slumped to the floor in defeat. There was so much he hadn't prepared for, so much he hadn't anticipated, he just couldn't help the tears from slowly falling. How could things have gotten so out of control, so fast?

There wasn't anything else Draco could do at the moment and he was tired of thinking about how messed up everything was. Draco went over to the bed and lay down beside Potter. Not in a million years would he have ever guessed he would have felt this way, but lying beside Harry seemed to make all the bad things go away. Some how, he felt safe beside him. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry and pulled him close.

"I promise...I'm going to take care of you...perhaps we can even become the friends we should have been from the beginning." Draco sighed, closed his eyes, and in moments was fast asleep snuggled beside Harry.


	4. Starling

Angel74: Glad you liked the last chapter. Unfortunately, as you'll see, there's no Harry action yet, but be patient. There will be. And I'm really sorry that this chapter took forever, but I just started school and I'm taking all IB and AP courses, so the work load doesn't leave me much time for anything else. In fact, this chapter was meant to be about twice as long, but I decided to post now, rather than make you guys wait for who knows how much longer.

Flammy: Glad you like it so far. Sorry about how depressing the first chapter was, but it makes the rest seem all that much sweeter, don't you think? Once again, sorry for taking so long.

Staryday: Well thanks! Glad you like it, and sorry I took so long.

Artistic-Extasy: Thanks, sorry it took so long.

Anika: I'm really glad you like it, and seeing as how I want to become a writer some day, the whole liking my writing style, is really appreciated. Thanks!

Squicky-fangirl: Please don't eat me! Cowering in fear Oh wait, you just want more story. Well that's a relief! Bon appetite!

Princesspepper: I'm glad you like it and sorry I took so long to update. The whole way they meet is actually the reason I started writing this. When I started writing, that was the whole plot, although now it's been more developed in my head. And yah, I just wanted to make it more realistic by having Draco change opinions slowly rather than just jumping right into it.

Miss Lesley: Glad you like it so far and I sent you my email address, but I haven't gotten anything from you yet. If you want I'll send it to you again.

Victoria May: I'm glad you like it, sorry for taking so long, and thanks for the whole style comment. Since I want to be a writer some day, it really means a lot.

Sinilu Silverspell: Actually I don't know if they ever mentioned Harry's room number in the books, but it's an interesting thought. Um...yah...I want you to...uh...think is all. Trying to work it out in my head Moving on. Lucius does NOT know about Draco's friendship with Tom, that's for sure. I'm really glad you and most people have found the way I made Draco a good thing. I wasn't really sure. I mean, I didn't really want to keep him as his over cocky self, but at the same time, I really wanted to be true to his character. Hopefully I won't loose that along the way. I probably will. Yah, and about the talking to himself, well I was reading over what I had read so far and it was a little to depressing for the mood I wanted, and that's why the joke came in. As for Harry's reaction and the whole waking up bit...don't want to give anything away. With the clothes thing, I just wanted to show a certain side of Draco that will be important later on. You'll understand, when I get there. Sorry this chapter took so long for me to finish, but I'll do my absolute best to post the next chapter faster. Just with school and all I don't have a whole lot of time. This chapter was supposed to be twice as long, but I decided to post what I had now rather than make you wait for who knows how long. Oh and if anyone offers you a white jacket and a padded apartment while you're waiting for the next chapter, please refuse. I'm a twisted writer so never assume anything is going to happen like it should, read this chapter and you'll understand. People like you are the reason I am definitely going to finish this and who knows I may write a sequel although I'm not sure yet. Oh and please don't die that would make me very sad and don't forget to eat lots of cake while you pace. Wow, I almost forgot. This chapter contains a very special surprise just for you, because I absolutely adore your reviews. Hope you like it.

Korritoma: Glad you like it and sorry for both taking so long and making the beginning so depressing, but once again, it makes the rest that much sweeter, don't you think?

Poetic-thought: Glad you like it and sorry it took so long, I'll try to write the next one a bit faster.

**Chapter Four-Starling**

Draco yawned as he slowly opened his eyes and attempted to adjust them to the dim light that was filtering into the room. He couldn't even begin to describe the wonderfully warm feeling that surrounded him.

His eyes finally focused and fell upon the body tucked tightly beneath his arm. The sight hit him like a ten-pound brick.

Draco was out of the bed in half a second flat. His heart was pounding and his palms were sweating as though he had just finished running a marathon.

The events of yesterday came pouring into his mind like a tsunami. What had he done? It was unthinkable for a Malfoy to have done such things. Then again, Draco was sure his father had already disowned him. So technically, he wasn't really a Malfoy anymore. But that still didn't make it right. He had violated Potter's privacy, but he had to, didn't he?

Draco couldn't even think straight anymore. He had to get out of there. He just needed some time to think; to sort things out, and to plan what in world he was going to do.

Draco dug through his trunk until he found his Gringotts's vault key. He plopped the key safely in his pocket beside his room key and then put on his shoes and an old robe. Draco took one last look at Potter's peacefully sleeping form, before sighing dejectedly and leaving the room. He made sure to lock the door; trying to mask his worry about leaving Potter alone, but he couldn't very well take Harry with him.

Draco walked slowly and carefully down the stairs; peeking around every corner to ensure that he didn't accidentally run into his father.

As soon as Draco descended the last step, he found Tom ushering him into a table at the back of the room.

"Your father was here a few hours ago." Tom's voice was barely a whisper, but his expression reveled more than was said.

"Who was with him?" Draco could already guess, but he was really concerned with how many. That of course, he wasn't going to admit.

"I'm not sure who they were, but there were three of them with your father." Draco was sure now that it was Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson Seniors. Those three always seemed to be following his father around like lost puppies. It was sickening really: another example of the demeaning stature of a death eater.

Draco sighed. He had hoped that the search would have concluded after the first day, but it seemed that perhaps the information he knew was more important than he thought. That was the only explanation for the continued search. And that's most certainly why his father was here; there could be no other explanation. His father always flooed straight to Knockturn Alley; the only reason he ever ventured into Diagon Alley was to purchase Draco's school supplies, and it was clear that wasn't the reason. Unfortunately, Draco couldn't think of anything he knew which was that important.

Tom's voice broke his thoughts.

"How about some breakfast to take your mind off your father for a bit?"

"Come to think of it, I am pretty starved. Could I have some eggs and bacon, and perhaps a pumpkin juice?" Tom smiled.

"Sure thing. I'll be right back." Draco watched as Tom disappeared behind the counter, before slumping down in his seat. Once again Draco found himself in a fix he hadn't planned for. He had been so sure his father would have given up looking for him after the first day, that he hadn't thought about what he'd do if his father didn't.

Draco looked around. The place was packed, but none of them, as far as Draco knew, were death eaters. That at least was good news, perhaps only his father and the three goons were looking for him. It would make it a lot easier to avoid being spotted if that was the case.

Tom appeared a moment later and set the food carefully in front of Draco.

"You know Draco, I'd really advise you not to go out today. Your father looked like he was in a ready to kill mode, and I'd hate to see anything bad happen to you. I mean, something serious happened, didn't it." Tom's voice was so sincere, but Draco just wasn't ready to tell anyone yet.

"Yah...I know...but I really don't have a choice about going out. There's something really important that I have to get, and tomorrow might be too late." Tom sighed.

"I guess...but promise me Draco, that you will be as careful as possible." Draco was slightly shocked at Tom's extreme concern for his safety. Draco had to admit, it was touching, and it was more than his father had ever shown for him.

"I promise."

"I have to get back to work, but I better see you later." Draco nodded as Tom turned and made his way back to the counter. The wonderful smell of the food in front of Draco caught his senses and he soon found himself choking down his food a mile a minute, which was understandable, seeing as how the last thing he had eaten, was a little breakfast two days ago.

As soon as Draco was finished eating, he carefully left the Leaky Cauldron and entered Diagon Alley after tapping through the brick wall entrance. The place was crowded beyond belief, but Draco found it easier to blend in this way and remain unnoticed; and that was his main concern.

Draco made his way slowly down the main street, noting the many different shops he had to stop by and what items he needed to buy. As Draco came closer to Gringotts, he suddenly heard a voice that he had prayed to never hear again: the voice of his father, Lucius Malfoy.

Draco's eyes darted frantically around the crowded street in a desperate search of the source. He stretched up on his tiptoes in a vain attempt to see over the vast sea of pointed hats, and bare heads, but to no avail. He just couldn't seem to pinpoint where his father's voice was coming from. He was so sure it was his father's voice that he continued to search; ducking in and out of tightly packed groups of people.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks: his persistence having paid off.

Lucius was standing beside the entrance to Gringotts; talking animatedly to none other than Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson Seniors. Draco slipped quietly into an alleyway near the group of death eaters and listened anxiously to their conversation.

"...that is why it is imperative that we find the boys. We are running out of time. The Dark Lord needs both Potter and my son...my former son before the final full moon of this year. How dare that little wretch run off", Lucius sneered.

"There's nothing that could have been done about that Malfoy. You had no way of knowing that your son would turn into a coward." Lucius backhanded Parkinson across the face.

"That disgrace of a wizard is not my son, and you will receive far worse than that the next time you refer to him as such. Do I make myself clear?" Parkinson tried not to cower, but he was well aware, that with Lucius's position, he had every right to punish him for even such a trivial offence as this.

"The Dark Lord is expecting a report of the progress of our search. Let's go." Lucius took off: disappearing into the ever-changing sea of cloaks. The other three hesitated a moment, before rushing off to catch up to him.

Draco slumped against the wall of the alley: slowly sliding to the ground and burying his head in his knees. The only thing he had gotten semi-right was that his father had in-fact disowned him and that he was still searching for him. But his reasons were so different and what was the deal with finding Potter and himself before the final full moon of the year. Did this mean that all of the death eaters were searching for him? This was something entirely new to him. From all the death eater meetings he had attended he had never heard any plans that involved either himself or Potter, and especially nothing about any full moons. Then again his father had excused him from countless meeting with no explanation, but Draco had never thought anything of it. Had they been discussing his fate in the Dark Lords ultimate plot to destroy Potter and regain the full measure of his powers? No. It couldn't be. At the last meeting he had attended, they were no closer to that, than they were to raising the dead. There had to be another explanation, right?

Draco sighed. He'd never felt so alone in all his life. But what could he do? He'd made his choice and it was to late to go back, not that he'd ever want to, especially after what he'd just heard.

Draco slowly stood and was peeking around the corner to ensure that there were no other death eaters, when a hand wrapped itself tightly around his mouth and waist: pinning his arms to his sides. It happened so fast. The next thing Draco knew, he was being dragged down the alleyway. He struggled with all his might, fighting desperately to free himself, but the grip was far too tight and he was quickly tiring. He tried to grab for his wand, but with his arms pinned, it was no use. Draco was pulled down alley after alley: each as deserted as the last.

Finally reaching a dead-end alleyway, Draco found himself being thrown against the wall. He could just barely hear a mumble spell as he felt a rope bind his arms behind his back. A heavy body pressed itself against Draco, successfully pinning him to the wall. A man's face appeared beside Draco's, but he couldn't turn his head enough to see who it was.

"Ahhh...you're a quite a catch my little snowflake. Such pale, smooth skin, and a blonde no doubt, you'll fetch quite an offer." The man's whispering breath was hot against Draco's ear.

Draco's eyes widened in shock of the man's comment. This was no doubt an S.T. Seller. S.T. Sellers profited in the sale of young, kidnapped witches and wizards, whom they'd sell as sex toys to rich buyers.

Draco increased his struggle against his captor: newfound fear seeming to burst with adrenaline.

"Now, now, now my little snowflake, you're quite a feisty one, aren't you? We can't have any of that, now. Looks like I'll have to break you first." The man's hand slipped down to Draco's pants and slowly pulled the zipper down. Draco screamed in terror as the hand slipped in side and firmly gripped his manhood. The man's tongue began to trace Draco's jaw line before making it's way to the base of his neck.

Draco couldn't believe what was happening, he couldn't believe this was real; he couldn't believe he was going to loose his virginity to rape. Tears slid rapidly down his cheeks as he sealed his eyes shut and tried to divert his mind from the horrible situation he was in.

Just as Draco had submitted himself to this terrible fate, there was a bright flash of light and the man yelled in terror as he jerked away from Draco. Draco turned to see the man slumped against the other wall with his hand pressed tightly against his cheek: tiny rivulets of blood seeping through his fingers.

Draco certainly didn't need an invitation. He bolted away from the man as fast as his legs could carry him. Unfortunately, Draco's first turn ran him into a dead end, then another, and another, and another, until he felt as though he was running around in circles.

Draco stopped at the fifth dead end. He turned to face the entrance, fearing that the man would be there at any moment to rape and sell him, and with his hands still bound behind his back, there would be nothing he could.

A bright flash of light caught Draco's eyes. It looked exactly like the flash that had occurred while the man had been molesting him. Somehow the light seemed comforting and Draco found himself running towards it. He followed the bright flashes around corner after corner, until things began to look familiar and eventually Draco found himself in the alley he had been in when he was nabbed. The light, though, was nowhere to be seen. What had it been, though, and had it really helped him or was it merely a coincidence that it had led him here?

Draco starred out at the crowded Diagon Alley and sighed deeply to himself, before falling to his knees and hanging his head. He couldn't go out there: not like this. With his arms bound and his zipper open, he was sure to attract a lot of attention, and that was the last thing he needed. Still, he had to do something. There was no telling if the man was going to come after him or not and it really wasn't a risk he was willing to take.

Draco was trying to think of a solution when it hit unexpectedly. There was another bright flash of light behind him as the ropes binding his wrists fell tattered to the ground. He brought his hands around to the front and rubbed his soar wrists, before zipping his pants and searching fearfully around the alley.

There was another flash of light directly beside Draco's head. He turned his head slowly to the side and found himself starring face to face with a small starling bird. The bird gave Draco an affectionate nip on the ear and Draco couldn't help be smile back in return.

"Sinilu, what are you doing here? You're my mother's bird. She's not here, is she?" Sinilu gave Draco another affectionate nip and waited for him to understand.

"Are you trying to say you're here on your own?" Another nip confirmed Draco's question.

"But why, I don't understand?" Sinilu nuzzled up against Draco's neck and with that one gesture Draco understood. It should have been obvious. Draco had always been the one to take care of Sinilu, even though his mother had received it as a gift from his father. She had never liked the bird and Sinilu had made it clear it didn't like her either.

"Are you sure you want to stay with me, I don't exactly have the safest home and I may not be able to take care of you as lavishly as I used to?" Sinilu stayed nuzzled against Draco's neck and once again the answer was clear.

"Thank you. You really saved me back there, and it'll be nice to have someone conscious to talk to." Sinilu tilted its head in confusion.

"I'll explain later. Besides I have some things I need to take care of right now. You want to come with me?" Sinilu nodded its head and the two of them made there way to Gringotts.


	5. Starless

Flammy: No, Draco did not really get raped, just molested. Don't worry about forgetting, it happens when I take so long to update. Yes I admit it. Hangs my head in shame

Kamui5: Alliances will be made in Slytherin, but with whom I will not reveal. Don't worry, Harry's relatives will get their just reward or should I say punishment.

Cherry0214: Thanks! Glad you like it.

Zoomaphonethepirate: I'm glad you like it. Happiness is in the near future, just to let you know.

Staryday: Glad you liked it. My little Sinilu is my favorite character and dedicated to Sinilu Silverspell, glad you like.

Morena Evensong: Glad you like my little Sinilu; it's dedicated to Sinilu Silverspell. Oh and glad you like the rest of it as well.

Princesspepper: Glad you liked it, and sorry it was sad but it fit the mood. The shock thing is like when you do something and then sleep on it and suddenly your opinion changes on it. Not sure if you get what I'm saying, but it sounded better in my head. Glad you like my little Sinilu (dedicated to Sinilu Silverspell). I was really nervous about adding my little Sinilu, but since it seems everyone likes it, yah me! If your going crazy, make sure you have someone help you tie up the straps on the back of the jacket! LoL! J/K!

Silver Salamander: Thanks, I'm glad you like so many aspects of my story. Blushes Oh stop it, stop, wait don't really stop.

Sinilu Silverspell: Cry WHERE ARE YOU?! Cry

Author Note: First off, Glad you all like it so far. Second, I hope I didn't take too long. Like I said before, this and the last chapter were supposed to be one so both chapters are sort of short. Anyways, as you'll notice, there's once again no Harry, but be prepared that there will be lots of Harry action next chapter. Well, that's it, enjoy and please review!

**CHAPTER 5 – STARLESS**

Draco gently pushed the doors of Gringotts bank open and quietly entered. He was still quite shaken about what had just happened, but there were things he had to take care of, and at the moment, he wasn't going to allow anything to distract him.

The noise of clinking money and pounding stamps echoed throughout the vast hall. Draco made his way over to one of the many goblins sitting behind one of the long tables, which stretched from one end of the hall to the other.

The goblin was busy counting the dozens of Galleons that were spread out across his workspace: occasionally making notes on a long piece of parchment.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me?" Draco politely asked. The goblin merely continued with his counting, not even looking up to acknowledge that it had heard him. Draco tried again.

"Excuse me, I'd like to make a withdrawal." The goblin continued to ignore him, and Draco was quickly running out of patience. He wasn't used to being ignored by anyone, let alone a rebellious goblin.

"EXCUSE ME!" Draco nearly shouted. He reached his last straw as he watched the goblin continue with his work, paying no heed to anything else.

Before Draco could begin to yell any obscenities, Sinilu let out an ear-piercing screech that echoed off the walls a thousand times louder than anything a normal starling could produce.

The goblin along with Draco and the vast majority of the individuals in the room threw their hands over their ears.

"Alright, alright, what do you want?" The goblin questioned in the rudest voice he could muster.

Sinilu went silent as Draco calmed himself and replied.

"My name is Draco Malfoy and I'd like to make a withdrawal." Draco sneered.

"One moment." The goblin got up and walked a few chairs down to another goblin; whispering something into his ear, before returning accompanied by the other goblin.

"I'm Griphook, and if you'd follow me, I'll take you to your vault." Griphook waved his hand and then walked through the table as though it wasn't even there. He waved his hand again and then began to walk towards the other end of the hall.

Draco hurried to catch up and followed Griphook through a large oak door and into a gigantic mine looking chamber. The vastness was overwhelming and stretched farther than the eye could see in every direction.

Griphook picked up a small lantern before climbing into a mine car and motioning for Draco to follow. Even before he had a chance to sit down, the mine cart had taken off down the track. Draco was thrown back into the chair, flustering Sinilu and causing it to screech as it was thrown off of Draco's shoulder and angrily took up flying beside the cart instead. Draco gripped the sides of the car with all of his might: afraid that even the slightest turn at this speed might throw him to his death.

After a short trip, the cart stopped just as suddenly as it had started: successfully throwing Draco into the front of the cart. He was amazed to realize that Griphook hadn't moved the entire time, as though the cart hadn't even moved in the first place.

Griphook gracefully exited the cart and made his way over to vault 666. Draco stumbled after him, as Sinilu landed gracefully on his shoulder.

"Key please." Draco took out his vault key and handed it to Griphook, who slowly unlocked and opened the door.

Draco froze: eyes wide with pain and fear. The vault was completely empty. There wasn't even a single Knut left. Draco swung around to face Griphook.

"Where's all my money, what happened?!" Draco didn't even attempt to hide the anger and worry from his voice.

"Your father, Lucius Malfoy was here earlier and proceeded to empty the contents of this vault." Griphook stated matter-of-factly.

"What?! But how?!" Draco shouted: beginning to loose it.

"The vault was started by Lucius Malfoy, and later put in your name, so legally he still has access to the vault." Once again the goblin spoke with no emotion in his voice.

Draco fell to his knees. He had nothing, absolutely nothing left. Silent tears began to fall as he starred into the empty vault, not hearing or seeing anything, only emptiness, like how he felt right now. Empty.

Griphook's voice broke his daze.

"Would you like to cut off your father's access to this vault?" There was really no point in it now. His father had already taken everything from him, but Draco found himself answering anyways.

"Yes please." It was barely a whisper, but Griphook heard it nonetheless.

"Of course, if you would follow me back to the cart now." Draco slowly stood, wiping the tears away as he did. As he started to get into the cart, Sinilu gave Draco a small peck and took off flying.

"Wait, Sinilu, where are you going?!" Draco called after the little starling. Sinilu didn't even look back as it slowly disappeared into the distance. Draco flopped himself into the mine car just as it took off. A new set of tears began to fall, as Draco thought about how alone he was. He couldn't believe that even Sinilu had just left him. Had it finally realized how little he would be able to do to take care of it? He couldn't blame the little bird, though. He had to admit he would've done the same; he wished he could do the same. That, of course, was out of the question.

The mine cart came to a dead stop and Draco got out, not really paying attention to anything. He mindlessly left Gringotts and plopped himself down on the steps that led to the banks huge doors.

Draco starred blindly out into the sea of people, before a thought hit him that nearly made him loose it once again.

Harry!

Harry needed healing potions and fast or he might die, but what was Draco supposed to do now? He had no money and no way of getting any, or at least not fast enough. Sure he could get an apprenticeship, but by the time he would be able to earn enough money for the potions, Harry would probably already be dead.

Draco flopped his head on his knees and cried his heart out. There really wasn't anything else he could do. Draco felt so helpless and everything seemed so out of control. He didn't want to admit it, but he almost wished he had just staid at the Malfoy manor and taken the dark mark, but no, he couldn't think that way. He had to save Harry some how and there was no going back now.

The time for talk was over, but Draco had no idea how he was going to get the money. Then again, why worry about money, when he could just steal it. He had stolen things many times in the past, but never anything this expensive. Still, if he was to save Harry, he was going to have to do it.

Draco slowly got up. The place being so crowded was most certainly a plus. Perhaps he could go in and get out before anyone even noticed that he was there. He could only hope.

Draco plunged into the crowded street with a strong resolve, but his worry was slowly chipping it away as he neared the apothecary.

Draco stopped just outside the door. What if he got caught? Child or not, he'd still get at least a week in Azkaban. Draco was surprised to find that the dementors weren't what worried him; it was the thought that Harry would probably be dead by the time he got out. In other words, getting caught was not an option.

Draco slowly opened the door: a small bell just above the door sounding as he did so. He was relieved by the sight of the tightly packed apothecary. This was going to be easier than he thought, or so he hoped.

Draco made his way through the isles until he came across the healing potions. He searched through the bottles until he found the three he was looking for: Skele-repair, Bruise-be-gone, and abrasion-abrasor. After taking a quick look around, he carefully slipped the three tiny bottles into his robe pocket, then proceeded to look around for a bit longer, before making his way to the door. Great, everything had gone smoothly, or so he thought.

A hand was firmly rested on Draco's shoulder: halting him just in front of the door. He slowly turned around and came face to face with the apothecary shopkeeper. Fear, like he had never known, raced through Draco's entire body: the firm grip on his shoulder being the only thing to stop him from bolting at that very moment.

The shopkeeper held out his hand and produced an old fashion key just like Draco's room key. Wait a minute! It was his room key!

"You seemed to have dropped this, young man", the shopkeeper whispered as he handed Draco the key. Relief flooded through Draco like a tidal wave as he gently took the key and carefully put it into his pocket.

"Uhhh...thank you, sir." Draco quickly turned to leave, but the hand was not removed from his shoulder. The man's face appeared beside Draco's, similar to the S.T. Seller's. Draco shuttered, but the mans voice was more understanding than anything else.

"It better be for a very good cause." Draco's eyes widened in shock. How could he have known: how did he see: did he really know what Draco took?

"Yes sir, it is." The shopkeeper released his grip and Draco took the opportunity to bolt from the store at full speed.

By the time Draco finally stopped running, he was standing in front of the wall that led to the Leaky Cauldron. There was no way he was going to stop anywhere else to steal what he needed now. Besides, he doubted any of the other shopkeepers would let him go that easily if he were caught. He would just have to get a job to pay for his and Harry's school supplies and he would simply let Harry share his cloths for now.

With his mind made up, Draco tapped the wall and made his way into the Leaky Cauldron. Draco didn't realize how flustered he looked until he was bombarded by Tom. He knelt in front of Draco and engulfed him in a hug. Draco stood there in utter shock.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I was just so worried that something had happened to you. Your father came through he about an hour ago and the smug look on his face made me think that perhaps he had found you. You are alright aren't you?" Tom rushed the words out as he pulled away from Draco and began trying to pat his hair into place like some over-concerned mother. Draco nearly started crying at this. Not even his own mother had ever done something like this.

"It's ok. I kind of like it actually", Draco smiled at Tom.

"Well then, how about you go up to your room and get cleaned up, and in about an hour or so, I'll bring you up some dinner?" Draco's smile widened even more.

"That sounds great", Draco replied as Tom returned the smile and then ushered him to the stairs.

Draco trudged slowly up the stairs; even though he was feeling better now then he'd felt all day. There were still so many thins on his mind and none of them were very encouraging. He really missed Sinilu and wished the little starling were still by his side. Everything about his current situation worried him and he was beginning to feel sick from all the stress, that or he was really hungry. He couldn't really tell, but that wasn't the point. One way or another, it would be best if he didn't leave his room for a while, just until things cooled down and he had a chance to think things over and come up with a better plan of what he was going to do from now on.

Draco walked with a little more speed down the hallway to his room: the thought of a nice hot shower spurring him on. Hopefully it would take his mind off of the things that had happened today, especially the unclean feeling he had gotten from the S.T. Seller.

Draco took out his key: his hand brushing against the three tiny bottles in his pocket, as he reached room 13 and unlocked the door. He went inside: quickly closing and locking the door behind himself. He turned around to check on Potter, but froze suddenly in fear. There was no one there. Harry was gone.

"POTTER!"


	6. Stars Cry Too

Beloved: Glad you like it and I appreciate the well-written comment. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Silver Salamander: Hey, threatening the author is not a smart move, especially when I have the ability to take a year or two or three to update, although I'll be nice and try for no more than two weeks. Aren't I nice? Coughyoubetteragreeorelsecough!

Zoomaphonethepirate: Calm down, breath, breathe, that's it. I believe this chapter will be like a nice breath of fresh air. Hopefully.

Flammy: I update to please. I'm sure you're not thick; I'm probably just not explaining something properly. I always think up these complex plots, but assume that since I get it everyone else should as well even without explanation. Just ask me about whatever you don't get and I'd be happy to explain.

Sinilu Silverspell: Yah! You're back. I'm so happy. Breaks down crying Hey Sinilu is named after you cause you're my bestest favorist reviewer and I look forward to reading your reviews every single chapter. Yah!!! Hey I love cliffies; I mean what can I say I'm evil at heart. Tries to hide horns Ok well all over evil anyways...yes I want to put a bit of your essence into Sinilu for the realistic characterization thing, so you must review. (PWEASE) Gives puppy dog eyes Now if we shave you head bald...Looks for shaver Oh and I think you'll be happy with how much Harry is in this chapter. That's not the last time I plan on using the apothecary shopkeeper so be aware, I gave a hint. Snickers at being evil again Ok, the first time I saw an interpretation of Tom he looked like a normal wizard not like the one in the movie. So try imagining him as being a normal wizard and not a hunchback weirdo. Want my hankie? Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kinky Krooks: Glad you like it. Thank you, someone finally doesn't threaten me to hurry up with the next chapter. What a nice person. So nice in fact, that I'm dedicating this chapter to you. Enjoy!

Morena Evensong: I hope you find this chapter interesting, I mean I hope you like the way I did Draco and Harry's confrontation. I hope I didn't go too fast or something, and I hope I covered everything, well you'll see when you read it. Please tell me what you think.

Princesspepper: I'm not mean; I'm just not very nice sometimes. Sticks tongue out Glad I could help with explaining my madness, I mean my story, yah...anyways shopkeeper, nice, we'll see. This is not his last appearance, but I won't say anything else. Evilishness...me likes.

Author Note: Please review all you silent readers. Don't think I don't know you're out there. Thirty-six people have me on their author alerts, yet only eight people reviewed. Somehow it doesn't exactly add up does it? All right fine. Gets on hands and knees PWEASE REVIEW! Enjoy!

**Chapter 6 – Stars Cry Too**

A loud thud followed by a small cry of pain echoed from the bathroom. Draco made a mad dash for the door: swinging it open full force in a rush of utter panic. He froze for a moment at the sight before him: Potter was laying entirely naked half in and half out of the bathtub, which was overflowing with the water that was continuing to pour from the faucet.

Draco rushed over and turned the water off as he plunged his hand into the icy water and pulled the plug. He turned his attention to Potter as he let out a small moan of pain. Draco scooped him into his arms and carried him out of the bathroom and over to the bed, where he laid him gently beneath the covers.

"What where you thinking, you bloody prick", Draco growled angrily, not really caring whether or not Potter was listening.

Potter was breathing heavily as Draco took the three little bottles out of his pocket and set them on the nightstand beside the bed.

"After all the trouble I had to go through to get these, you better not die on me." Draco was having trouble masking the concern from his voice. He picked up one of the bottles and popped the cork off, as he gently lifted Potter's head and poured the entire contents of the bottle into his mouth. Potter coughed and struggled against Draco, but he didn't have enough strength to put up much of a fight.

Draco tossed the empty bottle to the floor and proceeded to empty the other two down Potter's throat as well. He dropped the third bottle to the floor, then pulled a chair beside the bed and sat down, as he watched the cuts and bruises slowly begin to fade and sighed in relief as Potter's breathing began to steady and become softer.

After a few more moments of silent waiting, Harry began to slowly open his eyes. The light pouring through the open window made him blink a few times before opening them completely. The world seemed to swirl blurrily before him as he attempted to take in his surroundings. He couldn't seem to recall how he got here, or where here was to begin with. His entire body was sore and he had a huge headache. Harry suddenly noticed the fuzzy shape beside him. He couldn't be entirely sure, but it appeared to be a person.

"Potter? Can you here me?" That voice: it was so familiar, but Harry couldn't quite place it. He nodded nonetheless.

Draco waved his hand in front of Harry's eyes, but only received a strange squinting stare in response.

"You're as blind as a bat without your glasses, aren't you", Draco joked.

"Malfoy?" Harry squinted, trying to make out if he was right.

"Don't strain yourself, Potter. It's me." Harry relaxed and closed his eyes for a moment. The pain was lessoning and his headache was slowly ebbing away. When he opened his eyes again, he looked back at Malfoy.

"Where am I...why am I here...what happened?"

"Good question Potter. I was going to ask you the same thing. Imagine my surprise when I rent a room at the Leaky Cauldron for the summer and open the door to find you, a bloody mess, strewn across the bed."

"A bloody mess? What was wrong with me?"

"You tell me, Potter. You looked as though you'd been tortured or something, and what was with the gigantic bloody hole in your shoulder?"

Draco's words brought a dramatic change to Harry's expression. The memories flooded into his mind a mile a minute: the satellite, the fall, the beating, the gun, the bang, then just running and running, until there was no where left to go, but after that, everything was blank. He had no idea how he'd gotten here.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Harry slowly sat up. "So why aren't I still a bloody mess...or dead for that matter?"

"Because, oh golden boy, the great Draco Mal...the great Draco decided to take you under his generous wing and tend to your wounds."

"Oh please, what's in it for you? Holding me for ransom, or for Voldemort, or perhaps you just wanted to heal me so you could torture and kill me yourself."

"Get a life Potter. Do you really think you're so important that I'd waste my time healing you, just to watch you die? Trust me, you're not worth it."

"Then why don't you tell me your reason, because the Draco I know would have left me for dead without a second thought."

Draco finally broke eye contact and starred intently at the floor.

"Yah, well, perhaps you just never met the real Draco."

"The real Draco? What kind of a farce is that?"

Draco wished that Potter could see the evil look he was throwing him, but settled to merely throwing every bit of spite he had into his next few words.

"Get off your high-horse for a just a moment Potter and listen up! I've given up everything, everything I have because I refused to become a death eater! My father has disowned me; he cleaned out my entire vault! All I own is sitting in my school trunk over in the corner! And what do I get for refusing to help Voldemort, nothing but a whiny Gryffindor, whom the entire wizarding world will probably accuse me of kidnapping once you're well enough to leave!" By the time Draco had finished, he was literally in tears.

Draco lowered his head and starred at the floor again, trying to stop the tears from flowing. He quietly sniffled not knowing what to say after his out burst. Suddenly a hand slowly caressed his face and wiped the tears away. He lifted his head and stared into Harry's eyes.

"So, the real Draco cries and is even brave enough to say Voldemort's name. Don't think I would have guessed that one in a million years." Harry said it in a voice unlike anything that he had ever used toward Draco. It was kind and sincere and full of the utmost concern.

Draco didn't know what to say. The touch of Harry's hand on his face had taken his breath away. He couldn't explain it, but he liked it. Draco finally got a hold of himself and pulled away from Harry's hand.

"Yah, well, with as screwed up as my life is now, what else would you expect?"

"You know...I'd have to say I like this Draco a lot better than the old one. This one has a heart, a warm one, and he's not afraid to show it." Harry gave Draco his warmest smile and Draco couldn't stop the blush that flushed across his face. He was just glad that Harry couldn't see it, or was he?

"Why don't you get dressed...and then...we can find someone to take you home." Draco sighed. He had a horrible feeling, as though a rock had been dropped into the pit of his stomach. For some reason, the thought of Harry leaving hurt more than anything he'd ever felt before. Harry's next comment came as somewhat of a shock to Draco.

"Actually... I'd rather not go back." Harry flopped back against the pillow and starred at the ceiling.

"What? Why not?" There was a long silence, before the realization finally hit him.

"Your relatives did this to you, didn't they? And that shoulder wound; it was done by some muggle contraption, wasn't it?" They were more of statements than questions really, but Draco still feared the answer.

"It's called a gun, and... yes... they did." A single tear rolled down Harry's cheek, and he quickly looked away.

"You know, just because you're the boy-who-lived, doesn't mean you're not allowed to cry too." Harry's head snapped back around and starred at Draco with a slightly shocked expression. He was right and Harry knew it too, but for some reason, it still embarrassed him.

"You know, you could always stay here with me for the summer. I mean since there are no other vacant rooms and all, but if you don't want to I completely understand. I mean..." Harry put his finger to Draco's lips to silence him.

"I'd be happy to stay here with you for the summer. With the new Draco that is." Draco blushed again, before getting up and making his way to the bathroom.

"Draco?" Harry couldn't see where he had gone, but Draco returned a moment later with his arms full of Harry's clothes.

"Even though you're not leaving", Draco said dropping the clothes onto the bed, "I still think you should get dressed."

It was Harry's turn to blush this time.

"I guess your right", he said as he grabbed the clothes and got out of bed. Draco quickly turned his back to Harry and blushed the darkest shade of red he'd ever managed.

"You can turn around now", Harry said after a few moments of the sound of shuffling material. Draco slowly turned around and smiled at Harry's handsome figure.

"You look good."

"You think so. Since the clothes actually fit, I'm guessing they're yours." Draco nodded, before remembering that Harry couldn't see it.

"Well it was either that, your oversized torn-up bloody clothes, or... nude I guess." Harry chuckled.

"Thank you. I'll pay you back for this and the healing draughts as soon as I can." Draco put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't accuse me of kidnapping you and we can call it even." Harry pulled back sharply.

"Why would I accuse you of kidnapping me, when you were the one who saved me."

"Well, I just..."

"No, what are you trying to say; that I'd falsely send you to Azkaban, just because of a stupid rivalry. I know what those dementors are like and I'd never wish that on anyone who didn't rightfully deserve it."

"No, that's not what I meant at all, it's just... I'm not exactly the most liked person in the world, and well, most people wouldn't hesitate to throw me in Azkaban for no reason. And I... I'm sorry."

"Just forget about it." Harry sighed and plopped himself on the bed.

"So..."

"Yah?"

"What were you doing naked in the bathroom with the cold water running?" There was a brief moment of silence before both boys burst out laughing.

"Actually, I really don't remember", Harry replied as he slowly caught his breath. "But that at least sort of explains why I woke up naked." Both boys continued laughing: clutching their sides with every painful laugh.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Both boys froze whether from shock or fear, neither of them knew.

"It's me Tom, I've brought up some dinner." The two starred at each other and silently understood what to do. Harry raced into the bathroom and closed the door as Draco went and let Tom in. Tom set the tray of food down on the nightstand. There was a huge plate of steak, mashed potatoes, and steamed vegetables, along with a huge goblet of pumpkin juice.

"I assumed you didn't get a chance to eat lunch, so I prepared a double helping." Draco's eyes grew large and he intently licked his lips.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." Draco over-animatedly nodded his head.

"Well, enjoy then and sorry I can't stay, but we're packed and I really have to get back to work. By the way, I thought I heard someone else's voice in here, is everything ok?"

"Of course, there's no one else here." Draco hoped he was a convincing enough liar.

"Alright then. I'll stop by in the morning with some breakfast. Get some sleep, alright?"

"I will, thanks Tom." Tom left the room and Draco locked the door behind him. When he turned around, he found Harry already digging into the food.

"Slow down, before you choke." Draco didn't know what else to do, but stare.

"Sorry, but you have no idea how hungry I am. You better hurry before I eat it all." Draco quickly sat down and slowly began to nibble on a steamed carrot.

"I know you've been unconscious and all, but you look really skinny. I mean, what I'm trying to say, well what I'm trying to ask is...well...were your relatives starving you." Harry stopped eating and began poking at the food.

"Well, sure they didn't exactly feed me well, but until this summer, I would always get at least a bit of table scraps and..."

"What?! This summer?! How long has this been going on?!" Harry made sure to avoid Draco's eyes, whether he could see them or not. He couldn't face the pity he knew was in Draco's face, even if it wasn't meant in a bad way.

"For as long as I can remember." Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing, or maybe he could. Draco gave an understanding sigh, although he knew he had to ask anyways.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm Harry Potter! I'm not allowed to be weak and what's happened to me is about as weak as it gets!"

"It's not as weak as you think. Sometimes there's just nothing you can do and..." Harry sighed deeply before turning to face Draco.

"There's always something you can do, yet some people find themselves enduring the pain with the hopes that things will get better on their own, but they won't." Draco starred at the carrot in his hand not knowing what to say. "How long has your father been beating you?"

Draco's head snapped up and his eyes locked with Harry's. He didn't know why, but the question was like a stake to the heart.

"How did you...", Draco stumbled out.

"How did I know? The most obvious reason is that anyone who thinks that an abusive household is something you can't escape from has to have experienced it for themselves. Secondly, I know how your father is and from what you've just shown me about the real you, you're exactly the kind of person your father despises." Draco couldn't believe how on the dot Harry's words were.

"And what kind of a person is that", Draco asked never breaking eye contact.

"A gentle one with a heart of gold." Draco forced himself to look away as a blush graced his cheeks.

"Yah...well you're the bloody boy-who-lived...why would your own relatives do something like this to you?"

"Simply for the fact that I'm a wizard. They don't like what they don't feel is normal, so to them I'm the most abnormal freak they've ever met and the only thing to do is hate me and hope that they can beat the freakishness out of me before the neighbors notice." Draco once again found himself in utter shock.

"You mean they actually thought they could beat the magic out of you?"

"They don't consider magic real or even it appropriate to mention the word itself." Draco felt like crying for Harry. He couldn't image having to live with those awful muggles. Sure, he'd had it bad too, but from what Harry was saying, it wasn't all that bad. Draco took Harry's hand in his own and gave it a small squeeze. Harry looked at Draco in shock.

"I promise you that I will make sure you never have to go back there ever again." The two boys smiled at each other before Harry pulled Draco into a warm embrace and whispered into his ear.

"Thank you." Draco blushed, before burring his face in the crook of Harry's neck.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light followed by an ear-piercing screech. The two boys jerked apart and screamed in fear of their invisible foe. They stopped as gold coins began falling all around them and a large leather satchel landed on Draco's head.

"This is my money pouch, and all my money, but...how?" Harry pointed to the ceiling.

"What's that?" Draco looked up and a smile exploded onto his face as he did so.

"Sinilu, you rascal. You got my money back." Sinilu swooped down and landed gracefully on Draco's shoulder. Draco scratched Sinilu's head before taking him over to the left over dinner. "Help yourself Sinilu, you deserve it."

Sinilu gave Draco an affectionate nip before hopping to the food and pecking at the mashed potatoes.

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

"This little starling is Sinilu and although Sinilu was supposed to be my mothers, it decided it wanted to stay with me instead." Draco smiled proudly as he watched Harry approach Sinilu and scratch it on the head.

"This is Harry, Sinilu." Sinilu gave an approving tweet before continuing to eat. "I think Sinilu likes you."

"Your starling is so beautiful. It makes me miss Hedwig. I sent her off to Hogwarts when things started to get bad back at my relatives." Harry sighed as he helped Draco collect the coins and put them back into the satchel, before sitting down on the bed. Draco walked over and sat down next to him.

"So how exactly did you end up here anyways?" Draco's curiosity was beginning to get the best of him.

"Actually, I really don't know, or at least I don't remember. I mean I remember running into a dead-end alley and then everything went black. Next thing I know, I wake up here."

"What's a...a gun?" Harry looked curiously at Draco before answering.

"Well it's this metal thing that fires out small metal balls." Harry tried to make his definition as simple as he could to be sure Draco would understand.

"You mean they fired a metal ball through your shoulder?" Draco looked in utterly disgusted shock.

"Basically yah." There was an almost deafening silence before Harry finally spoke. "So why didn't you want become a death eater?"

"Two simple reasons. One, while I hate muggles, especially the kind like your relatives, I don't believe in torturing and killing them, and second, there's no way I'll ever allow myself to become Voldemort's branded slave." Harry let out a chuckle.

"Well that's a new one: Voldemort's branded slave. I love it!" Draco had to chuckle himself. "You don't regret refusing the dark mark, do you?"

"No! Why would you even say that?"

"Well being stuck here with me can't be any better than taking the dark mark."

"Actually, I hate to say it, but I'm kind of glad I'm stuck here with you." Harry looked confused, but somewhat hopeful.

"You really mean it?"

"Yah. Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" Harry laughed at the question.

"Because you are. I mean I have to say I that I'm actually starting to enjoy your company." Harry flopped back against the bed.

"Potter..."

"Would you just call me Harry, already?"

"Fine. Harry, does this make us friends?" Harry starred at Draco and smiled.

"Yah. I guess it does. If you want to be, that is." Draco flopped down next to Harry.

"I want to." He whispered back. Harry put his arm around Draco and pulled him close.

"Goodnight then."

"Goodnight", Draco replied as he snuggled into Harry's side and closed his eyes.

Sinilu flew over and nestled itself on Draco's stomach and the three of them drifted off to sleep.


	7. Shouting at the Stars

Author Note: Because of the increase in reviews (thank you, thank you, thank you) I will be replying to all reviews at the end of the story from now on. Thank you and enjoy! Oh and sorry that it's so short and I took so long. Please don't hurt me! (Hides under chair)

**Chapter 7-Shouting at the Stars**

Three sets of eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the morning light. Pleasant warmth was the only feeling they had at the moment and none of them wanted to move. Minutes, they wished could last for hours, past by before Sinilu finally stretched it's wings and flew over to the window to begin cleaning it's wings.

Harry tilted his head to the side to look at Draco, who was still snuggled close to his side: his arm wrapped protectively around the young blond.

"You awake?" Harry asked groggily. Draco's head turned in response and as their eyes locked, Draco slowly nodded.

"We don't have to get up yet, though, do we?" Draco's voice was quiet and after the long moment of silence, he thought that perhaps Harry hadn't heard him.

"Not if you don't want to." Harry finally replied as he turned his head to stare at the ceiling. Draco sighed and snuggled deeper into Harry.

They couldn't explain it, but things just felt so right.

Until now, Draco had always felt so afraid, but for some reason, being here with Harry like this made all of his fears and worries wash away, and left in it's place was a feeling of belonging: one he was sure he'd never really felt before, one he never wanted to let go of.

For the first time ever, Harry didn't feel so alone anymore. He finally had someone who had been through a similar experience, someone he could relate to and who could relate to himself. It was a feeling of understanding and peace and Harry feared that now that he'd experienced it, he'd never be able to live with out it.

But they'd both have to eventually. When they returned to Hogwarts, would they also return to the disguises they had always become so accustomed to: hating each other and pretending that the world was as perfect as ever? Neither thought they could do it, and neither wanted to.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and both boys jumped up in shock. They tumbled off the bed and as they both hit the ground, one on top of the other, their lips met. Draco just lay there pinned beneath Harry. Neither dared to move. The moment seemed to perfect, but was it right?

Almost simultaneously, the two pulled sharply back and Harry hastily got to his feet. His head felt so light and he found himself falling back to the ground. Draco caught him in his arms and cradled Harry's head in his lap.

"Harry are you ok?" Harry mumbled incoherently and Draco's face quickly shifted from shock to worry.

Sinilu let out a small tweet reminding Draco about the door before flying over and grasping Harry's shirt collar with her talons and pulling him towards the bathroom. Draco starred at Sinilu for a moment, shocked at how strong the tiny bird was, before going to the door.

He listened through the door for a moment, but heard nothing. He slowly unlocked and opened the door and found a tray of food sitting on the floor. There was a note scribbled on a tiny parchment tucked halfway under the plate and Draco picked it up. It merely said, 'Enjoy the breakfast; I'll pick up all the dishes later. Stay safe today! Tom.

Draco smiled as he picked up the tray and brought the food inside, setting it down beside the tray from last night's dinner and then made his way over to the bathroom. He opened the door to find Harry sitting against the side of the tub with Sinilu perched on his shoulder.

Draco knelt down beside Harry.

"You ok?" Harry simply nodded. Both boys were silent for a moment, each wondering what the other was thinking. That kiss. Was it a kiss? Was it an accident? Did it mean anything? As perfect as it felt, it had to, right?

Harry looked at Draco and the words began to stumble from his mouth.

"That...well...you know...what happened earlier...it...I..." Draco pressed his finger against Harry's lips to silence him.

"Shhh...it's ok...it was an accident right?" Harry looked hurt, but nodded anyways.

"Then let's just forget about it, ok?" What was he saying? How could he possibly forget about it? Something that perfect was not going to simply disappear from his mind just because he didn't think it was right.

Once again Harry merely nodded, the hurt look still etched on his face.

"Let's get you back to bed and make sure all your wounds healed." Draco helped Harry to his feet, but the worry was getting to him. Harry was putting almost all of his weight on Draco and by the grimace on Harry's face; Draco knew it wasn't on purpose.

Sinilu flew off of Harry's shoulder and perched itself on the edge of the food tray, as Draco led Harry over to the bed and sat him down. He helped Harry remove his shirt and then removed the makeshift bandages. Draco was at the least relieved that all of the bruises and cuts that had covered Harry's bodied only the day before were gone. He pressed his fingers gently against Harry's chest, testing his ribs, and was pleased to find them all healed. Unfortunately, where the hole in Harry's shoulder had been, there still resided a large circular scar.

Draco sighed, before realizing that Harry looked as though he was about to pass out. He helped Harry lie back on the bed and tucked him beneath the covers. He couldn't understand it. What was wrong with Harry? His wounds were healed, so why did he seem so weak?

Draco sat down on the edge of the bed and starred sadly at Harry as his eyes slowly began to close.

"Harry?! Don't fall asleep on me!" Draco shook Harry's shoulders until his eyes opened again. "Harry, what's wrong!"

"I don't know. I'm just so tired." Harry mumbled. Draco didn't know what to do. He'd given Harry the proper potions and from the appearance, they seemed to have worked. What went wrong? What was he supposed to do?

"Harry, did you bring anything with you, like your wand, or anything?" Harry shook his head.

"We have to go get my things." Draco nodded.

"Where is your muggle residence?"

"Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Are we going there now?" Draco looked sharply at Harry.

"There is no we, Harry. There's something wrong with you and until I can figure out what it is, you're not leaving that bed." Harry shot Draco a dirty look.

"My stuff is hidden under a loose floorboard in my room. You're going to need my help to find it." Draco sneered at Harry.

"I'll find it sooner or later without your help."

"I don't care", Harry shouted back, "It's my stuff and I'm going!"

"No you're not!" Draco shot back.

"Yes I am, and you can't stop me!"

"Fine! Go ahead and come! But don't come crying to me when someone sees you, and you're forced to either tell them the truth or go back to those muggles, and I know you don't want to do either, am I right?!" Harry just sat there starring at the covers he was fumbling nervously with.

"AM I RIGHT", Draco shouted again.

"Yes...yes you're right, ok! Just go!" Harry shouted back as he starred fiercely at Draco.

"Look Harry..." Draco whispered gently. But Harry never gave him a chance to finish.

"I SAID JUST GO YOU STUPID FERRET!" Draco froze. He didn't know why, but those words hurt so much. His eyes began to water as he starred at Harry in complete shock; a look of utter hurt strewn painfully across his face.

Harry realized too late what he was saying. There was no way to take it back now. He'd caused that pained look on Draco's face, and it hurt. He was a horrible person, who didn't deserve someone like Draco caring for him. Draco was only looking out for Harry's well being, and here he had just yelled at him for doing nothing more than caring.

"Draco..." Before Harry could even begin to apologize, Draco bolted from the room: locking the door behind him. Tears were gently pouring down his cheeks as he ran through the hallway and down the stairs; refusing to stop until he'd raced clear out of the Leaky Cauldron and was standing on the empty muggle street.

After everything he had done for him, how could Harry have said something like that? He couldn't have really meant it, could he? Draco started slightly as Sinilu flew down and perched herself on his shoulder. Sinilu nuzzled his cheek, and Draco couldn't help but smile.

"He didn't really mean it did he?" Sinilu gave him a look that could only mean one thing. "I guess your right." Draco gave a small sniffle as he wiped his eyes. Hopefully, by the time he got back from retrieving Harry's things, they'd both be calm enough to apologize and forgive each other. Draco sighed sadly as he began walking down the street in search of someone who could tell him where Little Whinging was.

Harry had watched helplessly as Draco had bolted from the room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

"DRACO...WAIT!" Harry shouted, "Sinilu, stay with him!" Sinilu gave an affirmative tweet and flew out of the window.

Harry threw himself out of the bed and stumbled toward the door. He couldn't let Draco leave being upset or thinking that he had really meant something like that. Harry reached for the door, but his head was swimming and he started to sway. His hand shook with small tremors and his eyes began to cloud over, until he collapsed to the ground.

"Dra...co..." Harry whispered as he passed out.

The apothecary shopkeeper slowly made his way up the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron and walked quietly down the hallway. He chuckled to himself at he thought of the naive blond-haired boy who had stolen the potions from his shop the day before. Swiping his room key and making a copy of it had been all too easy. And of course the boy had suspected nothing when he'd returned it; simply happy to get out of there without being thrown in Azkaban.

It was the particular potions the boy had taken, though, that had stopped him from turning the boy in. When you're stealing healing potions, it must be for an emergency, and the shopkeeper just couldn't control his curiosity, besides the fact that the boy had forgotten a very vital potion.

He stopped in front of room 13 and knocked quietly. There was no answer. He knocked again, but the result was the same. He took out the replica key and unlocked the door; opening it slowly until it suddenly stopped. The door was stuck. He peered around the door and was surprised by what had stopped it.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The shopkeeper squeezed inside the door and closed it behind him.

Painted Fire: Oh no, no, no, I greatly enjoy when people point out mistakes that I make. I hope I fixed them all. If you find any mistakes in this chapter, please let me know. Oh, and I'm glad you like it so far.

Artemis-Warroir-Goddess: Awww...glad you liked it. LOL!

Flammy: Glad you like it, and I'm glad that everyone seems to love Sinilu. So do I. Sorry to keep you waiting for the next chapter. I'll do my best to be quicker next time.

BlahnessMucho: Glad you like it.

Elensaa: Yes, do not cry, crying bad! LOL! Sorry I took so long. I'll try to do better.

Silver Salamander: Thought I wasn't going to update for a year huh? No faith I tell you. You should know I'm all talk. Yah I know it was a little ooc but everyone's getting so impatient for the loving to start that I needed to speed it up a tiny bit. Sorry, I'll try to keep them a little better in character from now on.

Starday: I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the in character compliment. I'm really trying to, but I mean being lovers is about as ooc as you can get so it's really difficult. Sorry I took so long to update, but I'm trying hard to find more time to type it. Oh and don't worry, you'll find out everything sooner or later.

PippinsMyHobbit: Wow, what a coincidence. I'm glad you like my story, but I hope the title didn't discourage you from still writing your story, because if you do I'd love to read it.

Zoomaphonethepirate: Bingo! Not all my cliffies turn out bad. Sometimes I just feel like ending on one so I'll turn a normal situation into a suspenseful situation. Hope you like them; cause there's going to be a lot.

Morena Evensong: Glad you liked it. Yah, I wanted them to fight, but a lot of people are getting impatient for them to become lovers, but I mean really how quick do you really think something like that could happen between such fierce rivals. Anyways yah I wanted to have a sympathetic excuse for Draco's previous behavior, and Harry being experienced in it, well you get the picture. Glad you like it though. Oh and I love babble, so don't hold back and sorry for taking so long to update again, I'm trying, honest I am.

Princesspepper: Slow down, slow down, take a few deep breaths, that's it, now as for your question...only time will tell...LOL...aren't I evil. HEHEHEHE! Trust me, patience is a virtue, not one of mine, but hey maybe you can make it one of yours. Sorry I took so long to update, I'll try to have the next chapter up mush sooner. Glad you like it though.

Kevin: Wow, please, I'm blushing! LOL! Coming back every day will get very boring, trust me. If I could I'd post everyday just for you, but unfortunately seeing as how that's impossible for me, just add me to your author alert list and you'll be ok. But thanks for the amazing compliment; I'm touched, so touched in fact that I'm dedicating this chapter to you! Enjoy!

Yui: I'm glad you like it and I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I'm trying my best to do better. Anyways, they're still a step away from becoming lover, you'll understand later when the time comes, but as for the other part of your question, let's just say that not everyone is going to approve, in fact very few will, oh great, I've said too much. LOL!

Beloved: Glad you like my fluffy chapter and sorry I took so long to update, but expect the next chapter much sooner, hopefully, well I'll do my best anyways.

Sinilu: Would you like me to personally email you when I update? Please don't leave me!


	8. Retracing Fallen Stars

Author Note: I apologize immediately for how long I've once again taken. This time there's no excuse. I was just being lazy. Anyways hope you like it and enjoy! Oh and next chapter the romance begins!

**Chapter 8-Retracing Fallen Stars**

Draco walked slowly down the empty street, not quite sure what to do. Because of his argument with Harry, he'd never quite thought about how he was going to get to Harry's house. Originally, he had planned on waiting until nightfall and taking the night bus, but now, here he was on an unknown muggle street in broad daylight with no idea where he was going or how he was going to get there.

"Stupid Harry and his stupid stubbornness", Draco grumbled. Sinilu nipped Draco's ear and he smiled. "Ok, he's not stupid, but he is stubborn and there's no way you can argue that." Sinilu chirped in agreement and Draco laughed. Unfortunately, he was quickly silenced as a huge wave of water came crashing down on him. Draco coughed and sputtered: choking on the water that had splashed into his open mouth. Sinilu squawked loudly, and puffed up her feathers; trying desperately to dry herself off.

The small white car that had driven so speedily through the puddle screeched to a halt. It slowly backed up until it was even with Draco. The darkened window slowly went down and an older gentleman with slightly graying hair popped his head out.

"My sincerest apologies, my young lad", the man smirked, trying to hold back a laugh. Draco could hardly control his anger. Here he was, sopping wet, and this man had the nerve to smirk as he's attempting to apologize. Suddenly, Draco had an idea: the perfect solution to his problem.

"It's quite alright my good sir, but perhaps you could tell me how close I am to Surrey?" Draco asked innocently: trying his best to sound his sincerest.

"Not far actually, unless your walking?" The man had a quizzical look on his face, as though beginning to understand where the young blond was going with this conversation.

"I'm afraid I am. I'm here visiting a good friend of mine; he has a package for me. Unfortunately, he never showed up to take me to his house. He gave me the address though, but I'm not familiar with the area." The man sighed. Whether it was guilt or what, he wasn't sure, but the man unlocked and opened the door.

"Hop in, I'll take you where you need to go. It's the least I can do for soaking you." Draco was slightly leery to get into a vehicle with a complete stranger, and a muggle at that, but it had been his idea, so he carefully climbed in and closed the door. Sinilu continued to preen her feathers as the man began driving.

"That's a beautiful bird you've got there." Sinilu puffed up its feathers and gave the man an indignant squawk. "Guess she doesn't like me." Draco giggled.

"It's not that. Sinilu just likes her feathers more." The old man gave a hearty laugh.

"By the way, I'm Nicolas."

"I'm Draco."

"So what's the address?"

"Number 4 Privet Drive."

"Privet Drive you say. I know where that is: full of snobs and busybodies if you ask me. No offence to your friend of course." The man added quickly.

"None taken. He thinks the same thing. That's why I'm hoping he'll move in with me." Draco blushed at the thought, and was glad that only Sinilu had noticed.

The rest of the drive was relatively quiet and the car slowly came to halt fifteen minutes later, outside of a medium sized white house.

"Well this is it." The man said as he unlocked the door.

"Thanks." Draco slowly started to get out, "Um…I was wondering…if perhaps you could…I mean…if you have nowhere else to…if you could…"

"Wait for you and drive you home?"

"If it wouldn't be any trouble, I won't take long, I promise."

"Alright, alright, hurry up." Draco smiled widely.

"Thanks, I'll be right back."

Draco whispered quietly to Sinilu. "Stay here and make sure he doesn't leave, otherwise we'll be stuck here." Sinilu nuzzled Draco's cheek before flying back to the car and perching gracefully on the armrest. Draco quickly made his way up the driveway and around to the back of the house. He couldn't let the muggle see him breaking into the house. Luckily, that wasn't necessary, since the back door was unlocked.

Draco entered quietly and made his way to the stairs. He could hear voices coming from upstairs and cringed each time the stairs creaked beneath his feet. While he wished he could just barge in and kill the whole lot, he knew Harry would hate him for becoming a murderer.

Draco slipped quietly down the hall: stopping in front of the only open door. The room was completely empty except for a tiny bed and a rickety old desk that appeared to have been infested by termites at one time.

This couldn't possibly be Harry's room, could it? It hardly looked livable. Draco watched horrified as a cockroach scuttled out from under the bed and disappeared beneath the desk. It must be one hell of a big floorboard, if Harry managed to hide all of his things inside it.

Draco quietly closed the door behind him and knelt on the floor. It wasn't long before he'd found the loose floorboard Harry had mentioned. Unfortunately, it wasn't what Draco had imagined. Inside were only four items. Draco slowly pulled out the items and set them on the floor next to him. There was Harry's wand and firebolt, as well as an invisibility cloak, and an old photo album. Draco couldn't help but page quickly through the pictures: stopping continuously to smile down at the pictures of the little baby Harry with whom must have been his mum and dad.

He looked so happy. It hurt when Draco thought about how little Harry had to smile about anymore. He didn't understand why he cared, but for some reason, all he wanted to do at the moment was to make Harry happy and see him smile.

Draco carefully wrapped Harry's things in the invisibility cloak, and continued to search the remainder of his room. The rest of Harry's things had to be around there somewhere.

After a nearly ten minute search, Draco had still found nothing. There were no other loose floorboards, the drawers on the desk were empty, and there was nothing under the bed or the desk. Draco made his way over to the closet: tightly clutching the bundle of Harry's things to his chest. It was the last place left to look.

He opened the door and was clobbered on the head by an ironing board. Draco jumped back as mops and buckets and other cleaning utensils came crashing to the floor, along with large heavy looking chains.

Draco stood frozen to the spot as he listened to the sounds of a door banging open and someone lumbering down the hallway. Draco waited with baited breath until the door to Harry's room swung open, revealing a large burly man with no neck and at least three chins, followed by a thin horse looking woman, and the fattest boy Draco had ever seen in his life.

"WHO ARE YOU ARE WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE", the man shouted violently at Draco.

"Who I am is none of your concern, the question is, where are Harry's belongings?" Draco sneered.

"Your one of **them** aren't you, one of those freaks?" The man snarled. Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it straight at the burley man, who cowered a bit: the other two attempting to take shelter behind him.

"And you must be Vernon Dursley. And let me guess, Petunia and Dudley. Harry's told me so much about you. All of which makes me wonder why I don't kill you all right now." Vernon tried to muster some of his courage as he smirked at Draco.

"You don't look a day over fifteen. Don't think we don't know about your underage laws. If you do anything, you'll be expelled from that freak school for sure."

"True…but I, unlike Harry, don't care if I am expelled." Draco's reply wiped the smirk clear off of Vernon's face. "Now I'll ask you one more time…where are Harry's belongings?" Nothing was said for a moment before Petunia coughed and spoke up.

"All of it's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Draco asked.

"The day Potter arrived home…we burned his things." Draco's jaw dropped.

"YOU WHAT?!" Draco was trying desperately to control his anger. If it weren't for the fact that he didn't want to upset Harry, Draco would have already hexed the whole lot of them into oblivion.

"That freak deserved it, he deserved everything he got, he…"

"SHUT UP NOW!" Draco was fuming. He had sat listening to Harry's story in near disbelief. He had tried to convince himself that Harry was only exaggerating, but after hearing that, and seeing the chains, he knew that everything Harry had said had been nothing but the truth. "You're all sick! How could you do this to your own nephew?"

"We didn't ask for the little freak…"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SEND HIM TO AN ORPHANAGE, ANYTHING, RATHER THAN TORTURE HIM LIKE THIS?" Draco picked up the chains, his fists shaking with rage. "YOU JUST WANTED A SLAVE, DIDN'T YOU? THAT'S ALL HE WAS TO YOU, WASN'T HE? A SLAVE!" Draco shouted as he threw the chains at the Dursleys feet. "Get out of my way now! I can't stand the sight of you in my presence any longer!" Draco snarled as he pushed past the stunned muggles. He stopped for a moment and turned back to face the Dursleys. "Don't think even for a second that this is over. I guarantee you that you'll pay for what you've done to Harry, and you'll pay with your lives."

Draco turned back around and made his way though the house and out the front door: leaving the Dursleys gaping in fear. He knew he would return one day and kill the Dursleys, but not until he was sure Harry would be all right. If he did it now and was caught and thrown in Azkaban, Harry would be left all alone, and he wasn't sure why, but he knew Harry needed him just as much as he needed Harry.

Draco made his way down the driveway and into the waiting car. He sat down in the seat with the tightly wrapped bundle in his lap, as Sinilu hoped onto his shoulder. Draco sighed and starred at the bundle, begging the tears at the surface of his eyes not to fall.

"You alright? I could have sworn I heard yelling." The man asked, clearly concerned for the young blond.

"Yah, I'm alright, just a little argument is all." The man looked at Draco and the strange bundle he was clinging to, before starting up the car.

"I take it you got what you came for then?" Draco merely nodded. "Do you want me to take you back to where I picked you up at?"

"Yes, that would great if you could."

"Of course." The car drive back was completely silent except for the gentle tweeting Sinilu was making in the attempts of cheering Draco up. Anyone could tell that the visit had greatly upset him.

The car slowed to a stop about a block away from the Leaky Cauldron. Draco slowly got out and closed the door.

"Thank you for your help, sir, I really appreciate it."

"It was no problem. Now you take care of yourself alright?" Draco nodded and the car slowly drove away.

Draco began the short walk to the Leaky Cauldron with his mind weighing what seemed a million pounds. Perhaps this was the reason Harry had wanted to go with him, because he knew there wasn't going to be much to retrieve. Harry should have just told him; then again, it wasn't really any of his business. What reason did Harry have to tell him…none? Draco felt even worse now for yelling at him.

Still, what really got to him was why Harry hadn't run away back when his things had been burned. Why had he stayed when things had gotten so bad? Why did he wait until he was almost dead to finally leave? There had to be a reason, right?

Draco suddenly had a great idea. He would go and buy everything Harry had lost: all his clothes, his books, his supplies, everything. If that didn't bring a smile to Harry's face, he didn't know what would. Draco smiled widely as he told Sinilu his brilliant plan. She chirped happily, glad that Draco was cheerful again.

Draco hummed a merry tune as he entered the Leaky Cauldron and made his way to Diagon Alley. He quickly made his way to dozens of stores, piling up his purchases on a levitation cart. He took special care in choosing Harry's cloths. Selecting only items that would bring out Harry's brilliant eyes. After paying for the final purchase, a dark green dress robe with velvet black trimming, he stopped for a bite to eat: shoving most of it in his bags for Harry, before heading back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Tom, I already ate, so don't worry about bringing anything up, ok?" Draco called across the counter. Tom quickly turned around and was surprised by the huge grin on Draco's face.

"Ok, but what's got you so bright and bouncy?" Tom laughed.

"Let's just say I've met someone and I'm about to make them very happy."

"Ah, I see, love. That explains everything. So, when am I going to meet this special someone?" Love, the word shocked Draco to no end, but then again, it did make sense. Maybe that's why he felt this way about Harry. Maybe he was in love. But would Harry love him back?

"Soon, but not yet, not until I'm sure they're the one." Draco couldn't help the close feelings he had toward Tom. He was beginning to see him as a father, and that made his grin grow even wider.

"Well then, need any help taking your mini store up to your room?" Draco blushed.

"No, that's alright. Besides you've got plenty enough to do on your own. See you tomorrow", Draco half sang as he bounded up the stairs with his purchases floating behind him and Sinilu happily chirping on his shoulder. Draco reached his room and pulled out the key, but as he touched the handle he realized that the door wasn't locked.

Fear flooded though him. Harry! He swung the door open as fast as he possibly could and felt his stomach drop. Harry was gone and a man was sitting beside the bed with his back to the door. Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it directly at the man.

"Who are you and what have you done with Harry?" He didn't seem the least surprised as he turned to face Draco.

"So, you've finally returned." Draco's eyes grew wide and his fear doubled as he realized who it was. He backed against the wall.

"YOU!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ManIACjAcKaL: Your wish has been granted. Enjoy!

Sinilu Silverspell: Actually I was going to wait for you to review before I posted the next chapter, but then I started to think what if she hadn't been alerted and never looked and then never reviewed and then I'd never post again and then well, I finally decided I'd just post anyways and hope you come back. And you did Yah! So don't cry. Me just happy you back. Oh and yes I did get your review before I got off the computer after posting that chapter. Me was so happy. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Except for the fact that without ever actually meeting you I'm trying to model Sinilu after you, but It's proving difficult, because Sinilu is turning out to be more of the serious type, and you're more of the silly type, although that's what I love about you. Still I hope that the connection between you two is still good. Well as you saw, no HP/DM action this chapter, but I am pleased to announce that the romance begins next chapter, yes I already have the next chapter all planned out. I just haven't written any of it yet. Hangs head in shame. I know I'm slow and lazy, but I apologize once again. Yes always in the bathroom he is, always…hint. Oops shouldn't have said that. The shopkeeper's motives will be revealed next chapter, you'll just have to wait. I purposely wrote it that way because at the time I wasn't sure if he was going to be bad or not, but now I know for sure, so yah. Tom does not know Harry is there…yet. The capitol letter thing is just your style: go with it. And yes I can totally see that all being read with the whole movie announcer voice. LOL! Well the kiss happened before feelings had been resolved, but let's just say, that next chapter, Draco won't be saying the same thing…hint. Calm down, you'll find out all about Harry's condition next chapter, gosh I need to watch what I say or I'm going to end up giving everything away. Anyways, sorry I took so long to update, but I've been really lazy lately. I know, I know, I sowy. Ok, and why a cat would be on your keyboard, maybe I shouldn't ask…anyways, don't worry about being lazy, so have I. LOL! Ok, enjoy, and hopefully I won't take as long next chapter.

Green, Silver and Black: Thanks, glad you like it.

Flammy: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sad, it just sort of turned out that way. Sorry I took so long to update.

Silver Salamander: Harry's condition will be explained next chapter. Not a year, but I was so lazy it felt like one, didn't it? Sorry. The accident was because his feelings haven't been sorted out yet, but they're on their way, just watch and see. Yes, Harry's feelings are a lot more clear to him than Draco's, as you'll see next chapter. Well, You'll understand what I mean next chapter.

Earwen Tiwele: Glad you like it so far. Sorry I took so long, got a lazy streak going. Don't you just love my constant cliffies? LOL!

TCUDramaprincess: I'm glad you like it so far, and sorry I take forever to update. I'm glad at least one person doesn't think my cliffies are evil. Actually you know what, because of that, I'm dedicating this chapter to you. Enjoy.

Beloved: Glad you liked it. You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out the motives of the shopkeeper. Sorry I took so long to update.

Staryday: Seeing as how I took forever to update does that mean you don't forgive me, oh and seeing as how this chapter ends on a cliffy as well, does this mean you're doubly mad at me. Sorry, but I just love cliffies, it keeps them always coming back for more. Glad you like the accidental first kiss and the apothecary twist, although you won't find out anything else about him until next chapter. Well glad you like the chapter anyways and sorry again that I took so long to update.

BlahnessMucho: Glad you liked the chapter, I think? Anyways, sorry I took so long to update.

Malfoy Snogger: There will be more cuteness next chapter, trust me. Oh and sorry I took so long to update. Shopkeeper info will be revealed next chapter. I kept Draco/Dursley confrontation to a minimal for now, only because it will get really serious later on, and he will eventually get his revenge. Oh and as for Harry and Draco making up, well you'll have to wait until next chapter, sorry.

Princesspeper: They are cute caring for each other aren't they; well there'll be a lot more cuteness next chapter. There will be more kissing soon. Oops, shouldn't have said that. Anyways, sorry I ended it there, but I love cliffies. Oh and sorry I took so long to update.

PippinsMyHobbit: OOOOOOO…sevvy/remmy, let me know when you start posting it, I so want to read it. Oh and I'm honored that you think I've done well with the story I really appreciate it. Sorry I didn't update tomorrow, or well the tomorrow of when I posted it, but well you get it, sorry I took forever.

Zoomaphonethepirates: Stay tuned for Harry saving, and sorry, but once again I ended on a cliffy. Sorry.

Spamy: I'm glad you like it so far, and I'm glad you like Sinilu. Sorry I took so long to update, but I've been major lazy lately. You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out about the shopkeeper, sorry.

Kila1991: I'm glad you like it so far, and yah I purposely jumbled whether the shopkeeper was good or bad because at the time I really wasn't sure which I was going to make him, but now I know, so next chapter you'll find out.


	9. Romance in the Stars

**Author's Note:** Well, I sure took my time to update, didn't I. Hehehehehehe…he…he? (Runs away screaming from the angry mob of readers with torches and pitchforks.) Anyways, (looks out from under rock) I am so deeply sorry for taking way, way too long to update. I feel so bad, but with Christmas, and everything, I mean I wanted everything to be perfect because this is the only time I get to see my whole family and well it sort of ended up consuming my time (and money). (SIGHS) Anyways, I wanted this to be posted on Christmas, but my brother decided to build a new computer, unfortunately, he tossed out the old one before building the new one. But don't worry he's a wiz with computers and I'm now back in business! Ok, A few **important** notes about this chapter. First of all I'm a little disappointed in most of you. If you really don't know who is the guy in Draco's room, then you really need to reread the end of chapter 7 before reading this chapter, yes it says exactly who it is. Last chapter wasn't really meant to be a cliffy in the fact of who is that guy, just as where is Harry, but I sort of gave it away anyways. Ok, second of all, I must tell you now that in this chapter, Harry and Draco are OOC. Yes, I know I said I was trying to keep them in character, but come on, isn't H/D slash about as OOC as it gets already. Oh, well. Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, or Hanukah, or Kwanzaa, or whatever you celebrate. Oh, and Happy New Year! Well I think that's it so enjoy and please review!

**Chapter 9-Romance in the Stars**

"Hmm…I was beginning to think my idiot brother, Nicolas, had failed to accomplish the simple task that I requested of him." The shopkeeper said: more to himself than anyone else. Draco froze. The man who had driven him to Harry's relatives was the shopkeeper's brother? But how, why, what in the world was going on, why was the apothecary shopkeeper here, how did he get in? Thousands of questions were shooting through Draco's mind a mile a minute, but only one seemed to register at the moment.

"Where's Harry?!" Draco shouted in fear and confusion. Sinilu flew up to the rafters unsure of what to do.

"Draco?" The half whispered reply came from the bathroom and a flush and a minute later, Harry stepped out of the bathroom.

Draco lowered his wand and with tears in his eyes, raced over to Harry: wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and burying his face into Harry's chest. Harry instinctively and protectively wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him as close as he could.

"I was so scared I'd lost you", Draco mumbled into Harry shirt.

"Shhh…Draco it's ok. You didn't really think you could get rid of me that easily, did you", Harry whispered into Draco's ear. Draco immediately began to cry, letting his tears freely fall into Harry's shirt.

"I'm so sorry Harry! I never should have yelled at you! I had no right! It was all my fault! Please don't be mad at me! Please! I'm so sorry! I'll never do it again! I promise! I…" Draco's words became muffled as he buried his face further into Harry's shirt.

"Hush my little Dragon", Harry whispered as he kissed the top of Draco's head. The blonde began to quiet and Harry sighed, "That's it, no need to worry. I'm sorry to. You were only trying to help. I didn't mean what I said, honest." Draco's body shook with silent sobs.

They stood that way for a few moments, until Draco finally began to calm down.

"That's it, my little dragon. No need for tears." Harry steered Draco over to the bed and sat him down, before plopping down next to him. Draco laid his head on Harry's shoulder, and Harry wrapped his arm around Draco, pulling him closer.

Draco felt so embarrassed all of a sudden. How could he have lost it like this, and in front of Harry no less? This had never happened to him before. Never in his life had he ever felt like this. He had always been the strong one, acting tough even when he was cowering inside, even when the pain was unbearable, even when it felt like the weight of the world was bearing down on him. But this, this was different. This was a fear he had never experienced before, the fear of loss, of loosing something that meant the world to him. He'd never had anything…or anyone he'd ever cared for like this before. Just the thought of loosing Harry was more than he could bear. It was strange, and yet, for some reason, it felt right. Everything about this moment felt so right.

Harry sat quietly until Draco had finally stopped crying. He gently lifted Draco's chin until their eyes were locked and then smiled.

"See, everything's fine now." Harry whispered. Draco blushed a vibrant shade of red. Harry started to drift closer to him until their faces were almost touching. Was Harry going to kiss him?

"Everything's fine my arse!" the shopkeeper interrupted. Harry pulled back sharply and both he and Draco starred at the older man. "Do you even realize that you nearly killed him, you little thief!"

"What are you talking about? Or better yet who are you and what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Draco nearly shouted.

"Now is that anyway to thank the man that saved Harry's life because of your ignorance?" Draco was at a loss for words. What was this guy going on about? "If you must know, my name is Edward, but you may call me Eddy. The reason I'm _here_ is because _you_ forgot to steal a reimbursement potion while you were at it."

"A reim-what?" Draco asked.

"A reimbursement potion, I'm not surprised that you don't know what it is. It isn't taught until seventh year advanced potions. They should teach it in first year if you ask me. Anyways, this potion is vital when digesting more than one potion at a time. Otherwise, the effects on the individual they are administered to would be the same as mixing the all of the potions together in one single cauldron: deadly."

"You mean…" Draco stuttered out.

"Yes, Harry would have most likely died." Eddy stated matter of factly. Draco turned to stare at Harry, pure shock on his face. Harry on the other hand seemed almost completely unfazed.

"Oh…Harry…I…I…" Harry pressed his fingers against Draco's lips.

"Don't even think about apologizing. There's no way you could have known. You were only trying to help. It's not your fault. Besides, without those potions, I probably would have been dead anyways, but look, I'm perfectly fine now. So, forget about it. Ok?" Draco stared into Harry's eyes on the verge of tears again when something caught his eyes.

"Where did you get new glasses from, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Actually, Eddy here conjured them for me. Do you like them?" Harry asked shyly.

"I love them." Draco smiled at Harry, who blushingly smiled back. Sinilu chirped happily at the pleasurable change of mood. Draco suddenly frowned, "But I don't like him." He stared sharply at Eddy.

"Draco! He helped me; don't be rude." Harry cupped Draco's face in his hands and forced him to look at him. "Look, I'm sure you've had a hard day, why don't you take a shower and then we can get to bed, ok?"

"Ok…but why didn't you tell me?" Harry let go of Draco's face.

"Tell you what?"

"What you're relatives did? Is that why you wanted to go with me, because you didn't want me to find out?" Harry stared at his lap. It was more than enough of an answer for Draco. He quickly got up and retrieved the levitation cart from the door. He unloaded the food he had saved for Harry onto the bed. "I hope your hungry."

"Starved", Harry answered as he began digging in. "But what's all this stuff?"

"It's for you. It's everything you lost. Your clothes, your school supplies, everything, brand new. Oh, and here, I got the things from the floor board." Harry just starred at Draco completely lost for words.

"Oh Draco…You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to."

"I'll pay you back, Draco, I swear it."

"I don't want anything from you Harry. If I had, I would have already taken it. I did this because you're my friend and I care about you."

"Friend, huh?" Harry whispered disappointedly, but Draco didn't hear him.

"I'm going to go take a shower like you said, ok? I'm sure you'll have no trouble escorting EDDY here, OUT."

"DRACO!" But Draco had already gone into the bathroom and closed the door.

"I'm really sorry about Draco's behavior. I don't know what's gotten into him." Harry sighed.

"Don't worry about it, I guess I **was **a little rough with him. Anyways, I best be going and like we discussed, I won't tell anyone you're here." Eddy said as he stood to go.

"Wait!" Eddy stopped just short of the door and turned around. "Look, I don't know if you'd know anything about this, but I don't exactly have anyone else to ask…h-how do you know when you're in love?"

"Don't tell me the boy-who-lived has fallen head over heels for the Slytherin prince? Now that's something I never would have guessed."

"Now listen here…"

"No, you listen here." Eddy retorted as he leaned against the door. "Just for the few minutes I've seen you two together, it's obvious that you love him." Harry sighed.

"Sure, maybe I do. But that doesn't mean that he feels the same way. I guess I just don't want to be rejected."

"Then don't, but enjoy living the rest of your life wondering what might have been, or take a chance and perhaps get hurt or maybe find the one you've been looking for. It's your choice and no one else's." Harry sighed even harder. "But…if you ask me, I'd say he loves you too. I mean look at everything he's already done for you. And the way he acted when he thought something had happened to you. If that doesn't say **I love you** then I don't know what does."

"Do you really think so?"

"What I think is that you should take a chance, you might be surprised, but don't take my word for it."

"Thanks, I will."

"Alright, well I better get going before Mr. Grouchy gets out of the shower and finds me still here. Look, I'll stop by some time next week to check up on you two. Take care of yourself."

"I will, and thanks for everything."

"Your welcome." Eddy replied as he closed the door behind him.

Harry sat on the bed and finished eating the food Draco had brought, before putting away his new things neatly in the new trunk. He couldn't believe that Draco had actually done all of this for him. Maybe, just maybe, he really did love him too.

Harry waited nervously for Draco to finish, and twitched when the water finally turned off. He waited with baited breath until Draco finally emerged. Harry finally let out a huge breath as he took in the view before him.

Draco was just putting on his shirt, and his wet, perfectly chiseled chest made Harry swallow the ever-growing lump in his throat. Draco finished drying off his hair before plopping down next to Harry.

"Thank Merlin, he's finally gone. Well, I'm beat. Let's hit the hay." Draco said as he tackled Harry onto the bed. After a small tussle to get the covers over them Harry pulled Draco close to him.

"Actually, before we go to sleep. There's something I wanted to ask you. I know we've had a lot of rough times and I've said some…things, that I regret, but what I'm trying to say is…Draco…will you be my boyfriend." Draco's mouth dropped open.

"Oh Harry, I…I…can't."

"What?"

"I can't do that to you. No one would accept us. I won't hurt you like that." Draco quickly turned over and shut the lights off. He listened for a moment to Draco crying, before Harry got up and went into the bathroom. He leaned against the wall and slouched to the floor. Sinilu followed after him and rested herself gracefully on his shoulder. She nuzzled his cheek and Harry forced a smile.

"You know…he never said no…he said he couldn't. That means I still have a chance. Well Sinilu, tomorrow begins operation "woo the dragon". Would you care to assist me?" Sinilu gave an affirmative tweet. "I'll make him see that nothing else matters to me but him. I don't care what anyone else thinks as long as he's by my side." And with that the two of them fell asleep on the bathroom floor.

I I 

Princesspepper: Wee! I'm forgiven for my cliffies! Ok, so the H/D action was sort of well (cough), but trust me next chapter is going to be nothing but H/D fluff, fluff, and more fluff.

Kohaku: I'm not sure if I should say thank you or cry. Please don't hate me cause I'm good. Ok that sounded down right conceited. Sorry!

Sinilu Silverspell: Ok, first off, the shopkeeper, after reading this chapter you think he's good, don't you? Well, not everything is as it seems, or is it? Wait and see; you'll get it. Well, the H/D action I had planned sort of…faded…out when I got an even better idea for fluff, next chapter. Trust me next chapter will be worth the wait, not that I'm saying I plan on taking a long time. Yah, I noticed, I always seem to be the last person to get author alerts. It's so not fair. Well, lets just say that this is not the last you'll see of Nicolas. Every character that I create, has a larger purpose than just a walk-on role, trust me. Oh, and trust me, Draco gets his revenge that's for sure, but not until way later. See, you weren't lazy with reviewing this time, but I took forever. Me sooooooooo sorry!

Angryclouds: I'm glad you like it, and sorry I took forever to post the next chapter.

Bravella: Sorry I took so long to update, but I'm glad you like my story so much.

Britini: I'm glad you like it, and sorry but I love cliffies so there'll be a lot throughout this story.

TCUDramaprincess: H/D action…hehehehe…well as you probably noticed it sort of well…wasn't exactly there, but trust me next chapter will be to die for cause of all the H/D fluff.

Yui: I'm glad you liked it and well, this is an H/D slash fic, but there will be ups and downs, stay tuned for the next chapter when the fluff begins. And yes this time it will.

SweetPea-Fairy: I'm really glad you like it and sorry I took so long to update.

Silver Salamander: Wasn't a year, but it sure feels like it doesn't it. Sorry.

Flammy: Wow, I didn't know my story was so good you could feel it, you know what, I'm dedicating this chapter to you. Oh and that was not the last of Nicolas, but I'm glad you like him and Sinilu.

MooseDeEvita: Well, tell me anyways, ok? I'm so glad my story made your day, and although I'm sure you're better by now, I'll say it anyways, hope you feel better soon.

Staryday: At least someone forgives me for taking forever. Sorry. Did they really threaten to throw rocks at you? (Cowers and wonder when the rocks will start flying at me). Anyways, I'm really glad you liked the chapter, and if you think that was cute, wait until next chapter, it's going to be fluffy like none before it. And no, I love it when people leave long reviews, that's my favorite. Oh and I sort of took longer to update this time, didn't I? Sorry.

Charl1e: I'm really glad you like it and don't worry I won't stop until the story is really over, promise.

Kitariki: Well the main thing is that you reviewed now. I'm glad you like it though, and next chapter, I promise, will be filled to the brim with H/D fluff.

Zoomaphonethepirate: Of course the Harry saving will be done by Draco, but not until later. Hey, cliffies keep people coming back again and again and again, so naturally I love them.

Kila1991: Hey, don't you like the suspense caused by a wonderfully placed cliffy, doesn't the mystery of not knowing what will happen intrigue you, isn't the…oh never mind. I love cliffies so I'm going to use lots and lots of them, so there (sticks out tongue). LoL! J/K! Sorry devoted readers, but me likes cliffies way too much. (Evil grin followed by evil laugh).

Yui: Well, sorry I took so long. Are you the same Yui who already reviewed this chapter?

Unheard screams: Glad you like it and yes; I know it's a bit OOC, but like I've said before isn't H/D slash about as OOC as it gets already?

SnakeTalker: Glad you like it and sorry I took so long to post the next chapter. Oh, and I know I said that that wasn't the last you'll see of the S.T. Seller, but you won't see him again until they get back to Hogwarts.

Yui: Are you the same Yui again? I'm so confused, am I seeing triple or are you the same person, or three different people or two different people, or…well (slowly regaining composure) dinners served and save your appetite for next chapter which will be chocked full of yummy fluff, like cotton candy.

Guardgurl123: Glad you like it, and your wish is my command!


	10. To Woo a Star

**Author Note:** Wee! Only two and a half weeks, what an improvement from last time's what, month maybe more, I don't remember, but anyways, I'm so happy! Oh, and this is my longest chapter yet, I really think you guys are going to love this chapter and if you don't then I'll cry. I had so much fun with this chapter. Well, as far as I know there are only going to be two more chapters after this until they leave for Hogwarts, so enjoy the fluff while it lasts. When they get to school, their love is going to be tested to the limit. Oh and one last note, if I started a Yahoo Group, would anyone join? Ok, well on to the story! Enjoy!

**Chapter 10 – To Woo a Star**

"Draco…Draco…wake up sleepyhead!" Draco groggily opened his eyes: blinking rapidly in a vain attempt to excavate the sleep from his eyes. "Come on, sit up! Breakfast is served!" Harry happily chirped as Draco rubbed his eyes and sat up.

Harry placed a floating tray of food in front of Draco. It seemed that he had taken a plank off of the levitation cart and used it instead as a levitation tray for the breakfast Tom had left at the door earlier that morning.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Draco asked questioningly.

"Don't worry, I'm not really hungry. Besides, I've got a big day planned for the two of us." Harry replied as Draco picked up the silverware.

Wait a minute, the two of us? Draco was just about to ask what Harry meant, when he saw the small white flower laying across his napkin: a shooting star. Draco picked it up and turned to face Harry who had a smile on his face.

"Oh Harry, it's my favorite flower! How did you know?" At this question Sinilu immediately puffed up her feathers in an overly proud manner.

"With a little help from Sinilu here." Sinilu nipped Harry on the ear. "Alright, alright, a lot of help from Sinilu." Sinilu gave an approving chirp and then promptly flew out the open window. Draco giggled madly at the scene. "Now hurry up and finish eating, you still have to get dressed and we don't want to be late, now do we?" Only now did Draco realize that Harry was already dressed in a silky-red, long-sleeved, button-down shirt and a pair of blue jeans; both, items that Draco had picked out for him yesterday.

"Late for what?" Draco asked, but Harry either didn't hear him or wasn't listening, instead he was digging madly through Draco's trunk. Draco took this opportunity to quickly gulp down his breakfast.

Harry came back over to him a moment later and tossed a green silk shirt similar to Harry's, except for the color, and a pair of black jeans onto the bed.

"Here, wear this!" Draco set the tray aside and quickly climbed out of bed as Harry started putting on his shoes.

"Harry, what's going on", Draco demanded.

"Look, don't worry about it. Just hurry up and get dressed or I'll turn around and watch you." Draco blushed furiously before grabbing the clothes off the bed and quickly changing. Harry was tempted to sneak a peek anyways, but the thought of ruining his plans by making Draco upset proved to be the loudest voice of reason.

As soon as Draco had finished changing, Harry pressed a pair of shoes into his hands before running back over to his trunk and grabbing two light jackets. Draco slowly put on his shoes as Harry put on one of the jackets and then helped Draco into his.

Harry looked extremely nervous as he went over a long list of things in his head; constantly patting his pockets as he checked item after item off the list in his head. When it seemed as though everything was in order, Harry pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and pulled the strings tight until you could barely see any of his face. Then he grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him out the door. Draco barely had time to lock the door before Harry yanked him through the hall and down the stairs.

"Harry, where are we going?" Draco nearly wined.

"Shhh…Just come on." Harry pulled Draco swiftly towards the door that led to the muggle streets: dodging expertly between the large crowds of people: a skill that no doubt had come from years of Quidditch training.

"Hey Draco." Harry was stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around to see Tom standing behind Draco with a hand firmly gripping his shoulder. "Where you off to in such a hurry, and who's this fellow?" Draco thought quickly and desperately before replying.

"We're just going off to have some fun." Draco then leaned in close and whispered into Tom's ear, "He's the one I told you about last night, but he's really shy, and so don't say anything." A smile crept across Tom's face as Draco pulled back.

"I see. Well, you two have fun then. And Draco, please be careful", Tom added as his face took on a serious look.

"We will, I promise." And with that Draco pulled Harry the rest of the way, until they were outside. "Well, that was close."

"Too close. By the way, what did you say to him?"

"Uhh… Nothing in particular", Draco replied as Harry undid his hood and pulled it back, messing up his already messy hair even more, "So, where are we going?" Draco asked, hoping to change the subject, which it did.

"It's a surprise. Now come on or we're going to be late." Harry replied as he started walking down the street. Draco hurried to catch up and then fell into step beside him.

They walked in silence for blocks: each trying to think of something to say, but both failing miserably. Draco was eager to know what Harry was planning and where he was going with all this, but was almost afraid to ask. Harry seemed so determined in whatever it was, but Draco had a feeling he knew, and if he was right, the day was only going to end in tears. He wasn't trying to hurt Harry, honestly he wasn't, but he knew that this way there would be a lot less grief, for both of them. But how could he explain this to Harry, how could he let him down softly, how could he make him understand that this was the only way. Sure he felt something for Harry, he'd even go so far as to say he loved him, but that was exactly the reason why things had to be this way. He wanted to protect Harry, and if this was the only way, then so be it, that's the way it would be.

Harry looked nervously over at Draco. He wished so badly that he could know what Draco was thinking. Everything about today had to be absolutely perfect: nothing less would do. This was his only chance to make Draco see how much he meant to him and that being apart was the only thing that could hurt him now. He had to make Draco understand that he didn't care what anyone thought, that none of that was important. He had to make Draco see how much he loved him and he hoped, that if everything went according to plan, Draco would be his by the evening's end.

The pair turned one final corner before running into a long line of people waiting impatiently outside of a movie theatre. Harry quickly pulled Draco with him to the back of the line.

"I knew we should have gotten here earlier", Harry mumbled to himself. The fact was that he'd never been to the movies before and especially not on the first day the movie was showing. He guessed that Draco had never been either, by the curious look on his face.

"So, now are you going to tell me where we are?" Draco asked as the line finally began moving into the theatre.

"We're here to see the muggle movie _Snow in July_, it's supposed to be a romance about this man who falls in love with one of his employees and this huge controversial upstart that it causes. I think you'll like it." Harry added hopefully as he pulled two tickets out of his back pocket and handed them to the man at the door; another bit of help Sinilu had supplied.

"Theatre six, three doors down on your right and please enjoy the movie." The man said as he handed back the ticket stubs. Harry quickly pocketed them before dragging Draco over to the concession stand and buying them each a soda and popcorn.

They made their way into theatre six and found two seats almost directly in the middle. The two of them munched away at their popcorn as the theater slowly began to fill up. Draco was in undeniable awe as he watched the numerous previews run: constantly pointing out movies he wanted to see, and Harry promising to take him to each and every one.

As they finished their popcorn, the lights began to dim, and Draco shifted nervously in his seat.

"Don't worry", Harry whispered, " it just means the movies starting." Draco nodded and relaxed, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Draco's eyes were glued to the screen while Harry's were glued on Draco. He spotted Draco's hand on the armrest and decided immediately that it was a perfect opportunity. Slowly, he moved his hand over Draco's and tried to hold his hand, but the moment Draco felt it, he whipped his hand out of Harry's reach and starred at him in pure shock. After an awkward moment, Draco finally turned back to the screen: placing his hands defiantly in his lap. Harry's head fell in utter defeat. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Harry tried to become interested in the movie, but it was nearly impossible with the thought of Draco beside him. He kept stealing glances and sighing with the fact that he was so close and yet so far away.

After nearly an hour, Harry decided it was time to try again. He nonchalantly slipped his arm behind Draco's head and across the back of the chair. It took a moment for Draco to realize what Harry was doing, and his reaction was not what Harry was hoping for. Draco pulled back sharply and turned to Harry with a hurt face.

"Please don't make this any harder than it already is", Draco whispered. His voice cracked at the end and he quickly turned back to the screen as Harry slowly pulled his arm back.

Harry couldn't help but wonder if he was doing more harm than good as he watched a tear fall silently down Draco's cheek. Luckily, the evening wasn't over yet, and he still had a chance. He was going to make Draco his if it was the last thing he did.

Harry forced himself to watch the rest of the movie: scoffing haughtily at the perfectly happy ending of the movie. Draco though, seemed to have enjoyed the sappy ending by the sweet smile on his face.

As the lights came back on Harry quickly stood and began making his way out of the theatre with Draco close in tow. Draco wondered whether or not Harry was mad at him, but this fear was quickly dashed as they made it into the main lobby.

"Do you need to tinkle?" Harry asked jokingly as he turned around to face Draco. Draco blushed a vibrant shade of red.

"What?!" Harry chuckled at the shocked look on Draco's face as he dragged him over to the bathroom.

When they were finished, the two left the movie theatre in silence.

"Thank you…for the movie…I had a really good time today." Harry stopped.

"Hey, the days only just begun, I'm not through with you yet."

"Harry…" but before Draco could finish, Harry had already grabbed his hand and began dragging him down the street.

"Where are we going", Draco wined as Harry dragged him down what seemed like the twentieth street.

"It's another surprise. Just be patient, we're almost there." Sure enough, not a moment later, Harry stopped them in front of a fancy-looking restaurant: Starlit Memoir.

"Oh, wow…" Draco breathed.

"Come on", Harry said as he opened the door for Draco to enter. Draco immediately gaped at what he saw inside. The restaurant was huge, and what really put him in awe was the fact that it was two stories. The upper level was where the tables were placed; each adorned with candles and floral decorations. Two grand staircases circled around the sides of the building leading to the lower floor, which was a large wooden dance floor, complete with a live band playing both slow and fast paced songs: all of which were perfect for romantic dancing.

Harry made his way to the door waiter with Draco following sheepishly behind him. This day was getting harder and harder to put behind him and Draco slowly began to realize that as badly as he wanted to protect Harry, he also wanted Harry to protect him.

"I have reservations for two, under the name Potter."

"One moment", the waiter replied as he began skimming through the book in front of him. This had been another bit of help from Sinilu. Since he hadn't been able to leave and didn't have a phone, Sinilu had been the only way to plan the day. How she had done all of this, being a bird as she was, completely baffled him, but as they say, don't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Ah…here it is. This way sirs", the waiter replied with a sweep of his arm as he led the two boys along the side of the crowded dance floor and up one of the beautifully crafted staircases to their table right beside the balcony-like edge of the second floor. The waiter placed two menus on the table as Draco craned to look over the edge at all of the happy couples dancing below them. The sight was mesmerizing.

"Can I get you something to drink and perhaps an appetizer?" The waiter asked as he pulled out a small pad of paper.

"Yes", Harry said picking up the menu as Draco followed suit, "I'll take a ginger ale and a shrimp cocktail." Harry looked up to see Draco frantically searching through the menu before looking at Harry with a desperate look on his face. "Make that two of each." Harry corrected.

"Right away", the waiter said and walked quickly away.

There were a few moments of tense silence before Draco finally mustered together enough courage to tell Harry exactly what was on his mind. He coughed nonchalantly to catch Harry's attention before speaking.

"Look, Harry, I appreciate everything you're doing for me, I really do, but you have to understand that we can't possibly be together."

"And why not?" Harry spoke with the coldest tone Draco had ever heard and didn't even look up. Draco wasn't sure whether to be shocked or hurt, but either way, now was the time to make him understand.

"You should understand better than anyone, especially with everything that happened last year. We would become outcasts: constantly ridiculed and demoralized and who knows what else. Do you really think that everyone is just going to just accept us with their arms wide open, saying, 'welcome to the family'? No. I don't want to see you get hurt because of me, because of who I am, what I am." Harry's head shot up and he glared daggers at Draco.

"Is that really what this is all about", Harry spoke softly. Draco nodded slightly unsure of Harry's understanding. "You're right about one thing…I do understand. But listen to me Draco; do you really think I would still be chasing after your heart if I cared even the slightest bit about what anyone else thinks?"

"No, but then again it could be just because you're too naïve to see the way people twist the truth around and what it does", Draco stressed. Harry shook his head.

"Do you really care so much about what other people think? I thought that that was the old Draco."

"That **was** the old me", Draco sighed, "I just don't want to see you get hurt, that's all." Harry looked at Draco with sad eyes, and Draco could tell his heart was breaking.

"The only thing that hurts is not having you." Harry was starting to get to him, but Draco had to make sure he understood.

"Listen Harry, to everyone else, I'm just the son of a death eater and a future death eater at that. If you thought things were bad last year…" but Harry quickly cut him off. He was beginning to loose his patience with Draco. If anything, Harry thought Draco was the naïve one.

"Draco, just stop! That's not who you are anymore and if I have to prove it to the entire wizarding world, **I will**!" Harry had slightly raised his voice, but not in anger, instead, in passion. He had to make sure that Draco understood that he meant every word he said.

Draco sighed again. Harry really was getting to him; there was no doubt about that. But the question was, why? Why did Harry's words have such a dramatic effect on him? Why were Harry's words so different from anyone else's? Why did Harry care so much?

"Why do you want me so much?" Draco whispered sadly, "Why do you want to tarnish yourself with someone like me?"

Harry stared deeply into Draco eyes with a gentle smile on his lips and spoke in the most tender whisper.

"Because I love you."

Draco froze: his mouth hanging open and his eyes as wide as saucers. It was truly the last thing he had ever expected Harry to say, and the way he'd said it, left no doubt in his mind that Harry truly meant it.

Draco quickly lowered his head and stared into his lap as tears began to fall slowly from his eyes: whether they were tears of joy or sorrow he wasn't quite sure. He had never felt so happy in all his life, but at the same time he was sad, because he knew that now, there was no way he'd ever be able to say no. Harry had finally won.

Harry opened his mouth as if to say something, but was interrupted as the waiter arrived with their order. The waiter quickly took the items off the tray and set them on the table, before taking out his pad of paper again.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes", Harry said as he picked up the menu again, "I'll have the filet mignon and…" Harry looked at Draco and sighed to himself as he realized that Draco was still starring at his lap: his menu untouched in front of him. "Make that two", Harry quickly added and handed the menus to the waiter.

"Right away", the waiter replied as he once again walked quickly away.

Harry popped a shrimp in his mouth as he watched Draco closely. He wasn't sure if Draco's reaction was a good thing or not, but it hurt to see him cry.

Draco just continued to sit there, hardly even moving, when Harry finally decided to act. He jumped up and grabbed Draco by the hand. Draco's head shot up and he starred in shock as Harry reached down and gently brushed his tears away.

"If you're not going to eat, then let's dance." Harry whispered softly as he tugged Draco away from the table and down one of the staircases. Draco tried to protest, but Harry ignored every word. He pulled Draco to the center of the dance floor and wrapped his arms around the blonde. Draco's arms were tucked up against Harry's chest so there'd be no way for him to escape. He sighed and laid his head gently on Harry's shoulder as they began to sway back and forth to the slow song.

"I'm sorry", Draco whispered: his breath warm and gentle against Harry's ear.

"For what?" Harry glanced down at Draco: smiling at his closed eyes and peaceful expression.

"For being a complete git." Harry chuckled heartily.

"Does that mean you're finally going to except my offer and be my boyfriend?" Draco sighed.

"I guess it does." Harry kissed Draco on the head before resting his own head against the blonde's.

"I'm glad."

The two danced through the next two songs before Draco finally said he was tired. Harry led him off the dance floor and up one of the staircases. They took their seats just as the waiter arrived with their order. He set their food carefully on the table.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, we're fine." Harry replied and the waiter nodded and walked away. "Are you actually going to eat now?" Harry joked. Draco shot him one of his infamous smirks before promptly digging in. Harry laughed before digging in himself. "So what was it that finally got you?" Harry questioned in between bites.

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry gave Draco a confused look. "The 'I love you'", Draco mumbled. There was a moment of silence as Harry smiled sweetly at Draco. "You did mean it, didn't you?"

"Of course I mean it. I love you Draco and all I want is to be with you. I don't mean to sound greedy, but I think that after all of the bad luck I've had in my life, I deserve a little bit of heaven." Draco blushed.

"No one's ever told me they love me before. I like it, especially coming from you." Harry grinned.

"Well then, I love you Draco", Harry said in his most seductive voice.

"Harry, stop teasing", Draco whined.

"You're so cute when you whine", Harry continued to tease in his seductive voice.

"Harry!" Harry chuckled as Draco blushed a soft tinge of pink.

They finished their meals a few moments after the waiter came and left their bill. Harry laid down the cash along with a hearty tip, before helping Draco up and escorting him down the stairs and out of the restaurant.

It was already dark out side and Draco shivered from the cool breeze.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked.

"A little." Harry took off his jacket and draped it over Draco's shoulders. He wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist and the two slowly made their way back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry, can I ask you a question?" Draco asked when they were almost to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Sure."

"Why do you want me? I mean, what is it that you like about me?" Draco asked shyly.

"Well that's easy", Harry said smiling as he glanced sideways at Draco, "I like your pick little nose and your rosy little cheeks."

"Hey, that doesn't count cause they're only like this because I'm cold. Normally, I'm as white as the snow", Draco pouted.

"As white as the snow?" Harry chuckled, "Is that so, my little snowflake?" Draco froze. Memories of the S.T. Seller began shooting through his mind including all of the fear and terror that he had felt. Draco shivered, but not from the cold this time.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked: the concern clearly evident in every portion of his expression.

"Yah…I'm fine…just…please don't call me that again", Draco whispered.

"Uh…sure…I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know…it's just…bad memories, is all. So anyways, what do you really like about me?" Draco asked again.

Harry starred deeply into Draco's eyes as he began to speak, "Well, I like the way your eyes light up in the soft glow of the moon." Draco smiled sweetly as Harry continued to speak with the softest most tender voice.

"I like the way your smile ignites a fire in my heart." Harry lifted his hand and slowly threaded his fingers through Draco's hair in a sweet affectionate manner.

"I like the silky feel of your hair, that never seems to tangle." Harry brushed his fingers slowly and gently across Draco's cheek.

"I like the tingle that your delicate fingers leave on my skin." Harry moved his thumb gently across Draco's bottom lip: stopping at the corner for just a moment before slipping his hand behind Draco's neck.

"I like the way you never cease to amaze me." Draco blushed the softest tinge of pink that blended perfectly with his already rosy cheeks.

"I like the way you blush when I come to close." Harry moved closer to Draco until he was but an inch from the blonde's delicate lips: the light blue tinge giving Draco the innocent appearance of an angel.

"And most importantly…I love the way you taste." In an instant, Harry had closed the gap and placed his lips gently against Draco's. His tongue begged entrance into the blonde's sweet mouth and Draco complied: opening his lips just barely enough for Harry to enter. He eagerly explored the blonde's mouth: savoring every delicious flavor and deepening the kiss until they both pulled back gasping for air.

"I love you Draco." Harry said as it suddenly began to rain. He threw his hood over his head and pulled the strings tight as he took Draco's hand. The two raced the last few blocks back to the Leaky Cauldron and burst through the door-dripping wet.

They laughed at each other's wet dog looks as they walked slowly toward the stairs hand in hand. Tom stopped them half way up.

"I take it you two had a pleasant day." Tom teased. Draco blushed and nodded. "Do you want me to bring you two up some dinner?"

"No. That's alright, we already ate."

"Alright then, I'll see you in the morning **and** I expect a full introduction." Draco nodded and the two continued to make their way upstairs and down the hall to their room. Draco fumbled with the key for a moment before finally opening the door.

Draco froze in awe at what he saw. The entire room was filled with tiny white shooting star flowers. They were hanging from the walls and ceiling and draped across the floor and bed and it looked as though the entire room was covered in snow.

"It's like snow in July", Draco squealed as a smile burst across his face.

"They're the last of the season", Harry replied. This was just one more bit of assistance Sinilu had supplied in order to make this the perfect date.

"Oh Harry, it's beautiful!" Draco exclaimed as threw his arms around Harry's neck. Harry lifted him off the ground and carried him over to the bed like a bride over the threshold. He laid him gently on the bed and crawled on top: kissing him passionately and roaming his hands lustfully under Draco's shirt. Draco tightened his grip around Harry's neck as the kissing became more and more heated.

Harry and Draco kicked off their shoes as they helped each other out of their shirts. Harry began kissing Draco's neck and chest before his hands made their way down to Draco's pants. He instantly began to fumble with the zipper, but stopped when Draco tensed up. Harry looked up at Draco and knew immediately that something was wrong.

"Please Harry…I'm not ready for that yet." Draco stammered out as thoughts of the S.T. Seller once again shot like bullets to the surface of his mind. Harry nodded.

"That's fine with me", Harry replied gently as he moved back to Draco's neck. He wondered silently to himself what could have possibly happened to Draco to make him act this way and the same for when he'd called him snowflake. What had Draco not told him? What was he keeping from him? The thoughts faded from Harry's head though, as Draco began tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth: begging Harry not to stop.

They continued to kiss long into the night until sleep finally began to over power their passion. Harry slid off of Draco and laid snuggled up against him with his arm wrapped protectively around Draco's waist.

"Don't worry", Harry whispered from his swollen lips as Draco buried his face into the crook of Harry's neck, "I promise, that no matter what happens, I'll always be there to protect you."

Draco sighed softly: finally content and happy. Harry completed him and it was without a doubt the greatest feeling he had ever felt before. Draco vowed to himself that he would never loose Harry to anyone.

Harry was finally happy. He had someone he loved deeply wrapped within his arms and he vowed that he would never let him go no matter what happened. Draco was his and he was willing to give his life to keep Draco safe.

He kissed Draco one more time on the head before the two of them drifted off to sleep tucked safely within each other's arms.

…S…T…O…P…S…T…O…P…S…T…O…P…S…T…O…P…S…T…O…P…

Guardgurl123: I did it again and compared to normal, soon!

SweetPea-Fairy: Or…else…? (Gulps) Well glad you liked it, and I posted soon compared to normal.

Silver Salamander: Hey two and a half weeks to update this time, not bad compared to normal, huh?

Flammy: I'm glad you liked it and I really hope you like this chapter as well.

VladLycan: Well I think Harry got his just desert this chapter, anyways, glad you like it.

Zoomaphonethepirate: I'm glad you'll learn to deal with the cliffies, because you need to set a good example to the other reviewers since you're my one hundredth review. Congratulations, I'm dedicating this chapter to you! ; )

Yoko-obssessor: Well, I'm really, really, really, really, really, really glad you like it!

Princesspepper: Draco's not mean he's just a naïve little man! And of course Harry and Draco are secretly in love. It just wouldn't be appropriate for Rowling to write "…and with that, Draco yanked Harry into the broom closet and locked the door behind them as Crabbe and Goyle stood guard outside…" How do you know that Draco doesn't have a good reason for not liking Eddie? Did you ever think that perhaps there's more to Eddie than meets the eye. Remember what I said: "every character that I create, has a larger purpose." Just remember that. Besides, I said he would show up at Hogwarts…or maybe I didn't, I can't remember anymore, but he will…uh…anyways, enjoy the happy little fluff while it lasts. HAHAHAHA! And hey, for as long as this chapter is and compared to my other chapters, I didn't take long at all. Two and a half weeks, not bad, huh? (Evil Grin) Don't ask!

SnakeTalker: Oh wow, I never thought anyone would ever ask that. Well it means (coughsextoycough). Hey, it's what he specializes in selling. LoL!

Netty: I'm glad you like my story, and yes I must say that I always have trouble with deciding who should be dominant and submissive. I mean, Draco's attitude, rude bastard: dominant, his looks, pale skin blond hair: submissive, Harry's attitude, nice to practically everyone: submissive, his looks, rugged and messy: dominant. I guess, I just decided that for this story I wanted Harry to be the dominant, but believe me when I say, Draco's not going to be completely submissive. You'll see what I mean.

MooseDeEvita: I think I should let Draco answer your review. Uh…DRACO!

Draco: What?

Me: Please reply to this review for me.

Draco: Sure…let's see…BOYTOY?! BOYTOY?! Just because I'm tying myself naked to Harry's bed, it does not mean I'm his boytoy. I just like it when Harry plays with me…wait…I mean…I…I…

Me: It's ok Draco; just go back to doing whatever it was you were doing…coughboytoycough…

Draco: Hey, I heard that.

Jackie: Glad you like it and yay I didn't take long!

Susan B.: Wow, I really didn't know my story was that good. Oooooo, cash incentive, but I must decline since I can't make any money off of Rowling's brilliance. How about you send me a bunch of random coupons from a newspaper instead.

Charl1e: Well according to the flowers, it's the last day of June and they should be going back to Hogwarts after two more summer chapters. Trust me, something else very important has to happen before school starts; you'll understand when I get there. Oh and don't worry, I don't think I've ever said it before this chapter.

Angryclouds: I'm glad you like it, and don't worry, most people didn't remember who was in the room either, anyways, I'll keep writing till everyone stops reading.

No, Siriusly: Well, that's my fault because I take so long to update, I mean with as long as I take, who could possibly remember? Author? Wow, thank you so much for that compliment. I really want to be an author when I'm older, actually now, but school takes up too much time.

Kminyufreak5: Yah, well…well…I…I just didn't have a cliffy planned for the last chapter, or this chapter, but they're coming…believe me they're coming. AHAHAHAHA!

Yui: Wow, I'm glad you like my story so much and no you didn't sound mean at all, I've just never had someone like my story enough to review three times in one chapter before, that's all. I feel honored! Well, I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I believe it's to your liking.

Shadow of ZAFT: Wow, what an analysis! I'm really glad you like it. One question though…what's a seme?


	11. Wish Upon a Star

**Author Note: **First, if I started a** Yahoo Group **would anyone join? Second, I'm sorry I took so long but someone very close to me just died and it's been really hard. Well, I knew I wasn't going to be posting for a while, so this chapter doesn't really add to the plot, it's more of a review since I know it's been awhile and most of you don't have the time to go back and reread everything. Anyways, there is only one more chapter before they return to school and things go down hill, because one more important thing has to happen first, and trust me you're all going to love it. I hope to have the next chapter up sometime this weekend. Wish me luck!

**Chapter 11 – Wish Upon a Star**

Draco sat quietly on the bathroom floor struggling to get Harry's birthday present contained within the small satin box that sat in his lap. The tiny snitch, with it's silver wings and golden body engraved in silver with the words 'I LOVE YOU', struggled violently to pull free from Draco's hands, as he sneezed and nearly let it go. It was the latest model: the Silver Wing; it was smaller, faster, and harder to see than the previous model, and Draco's only hope was that Harry would like it.

It had been one month since he and Harry had become a couple, and one month since he'd told Tom about Harry. Tom hadn't exactly given him the reaction he had expected. He'd thought that after finding out he had been hiding the boy-who-lived in his room, while the rest of the wizarding world was in an upstart, Tom would have been furious or shocked or at least insisted on flooing Dumbledore immediately. But he hadn't done any of those things. He'd in fact promised to keep Harry a secret. Tom had sat there quietly and patiently until Draco had finished telling him everything from the moment Draco had first opened the door until the previous night when he and Harry had burst into the Leaky Cauldron dripping wet. (He had, off course, left out what had happened after they went up stairs.) Tom had then asked him if this was why he was hiding out from his father. He'd said no and then worked up the courage to tell Tom the real reason. Tom had then said something that Draco still thought about even now. He'd told Draco that he had made the right choice and that he would always be welcome to stay here.

With one final tremendous effort: Draco threw the tiny ball into the box and slammed the lid shut. He coughed quietly as he tied a big red bow on the top and then set the box on the floor next to him. Sinilu hopped off the counter and perched herself on Draco's shoulder.

It was around six in the morning on July 31st and Draco had spent the entire night with Sinilu decorating the room with streamers and banners and balloons. Harry was still asleep, but would be waking up in the next hour or so.

Draco coughed again and sighed as Sinilu nuzzled his cheek in a concerned manner. He had snuck out late last night after Harry had gone to bed. It was the only way he could think of to keep Harry's gift a secret, because there was no way he would have been able to hide it in the room with Harry being stuck there 24/7. Draco sneezed again.

"I think I might have caught a cold", Draco sniffled to Sinilu as he picked up the tiny satin box and held it tightly in his hands. The past month had been heavenly for Draco. He was so glad now that he had finally accepted Harry's offer. Draco sighed. He'd never seen this side of Harry before. He wasn't sure if he should call it his sensitive side or his vulnerable side, but whatever he called it, he loved it. Harry was so sweet and loving to him that he didn't think, no, he knew he could ever live without Harry, and even more, Harry needed him as well. He understood him like no one else could and it gave him a purpose worth having. The confinement was getting to Harry though. He hadn't been out since their date to the muggle world. Draco blushed. That's why this birthday surprise was so important to Draco. He wanted Harry to know how much he loved him and how glad he was to be stuck here with him.

Draco let out a hacking cough as he slowly stood up. Sinilu glanced worriedly at him before nuzzling his cheek again.

"Don't worry, I'm ok." Draco sneezed and Sinilu practically rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh come on", Draco whined. Sinilu had taken on an almost motherly nature to Draco and Harry, and both of them thoroughly enjoyed it, since neither of them had ever had a true mother before. Harry's mother had been killed when he was just a baby and his aunt had ignored him so thoroughly he wouldn't be surprised if she still hadn't realized he was gone. Draco's mother never had a maternal bone in her body. She had him merely in order to please Lucius with an heir. The house elves had taken care of him since before he could remember.

Draco slowly opened the bathroom door; flinching with every creak it emitted. He peeked out and sighed in relief at Harry's still sleeping form.

"Shhh…" Draco said to Sinilu as he pressed a finger to his lips. Sinilu flew silently and gracefully up to the beam she had taken to sleeping on since the first time Eddy had been there. Sinilu didn't like him in the least, and she made her feelings known at every opportunity: including pecking him violently if he came too close to Harry or Draco.

Draco couldn't blame her though. He wasn't very fond of Eddy either and if it wasn't for the fact that he had saved Harry's life and that Harry seemed to like him, he wouldn't even let him in anymore. Eddy visited quite often, always bringing news of the wizarding world's search for Harry and occasionally some sweets. Draco knew that Harry enjoyed the conversations between himself and Eddy because he was alone a lot. Draco had been out constantly because of his planning for Harry's birthday; Sinilu couldn't exactly give him a two way conversation; and Tom hardly even had the time to stop by for a minute, what with running the Leaky Cauldron all day.

Still, there was something familiar about Eddy, something that gave Draco an uneasy feeling. He couldn't quite place it, but he was sure he'd seen him somewhere before. Come to think of it, he was almost certain he had seen Eddy's brother, Nicolas, before as well.

Draco froze in the doorway; watching breathlessly as Harry shifted in his sleep, but did not wake. He tiptoed noiselessly to the bed and sat the tiny satin box on the dresser beside Harry's glasses, before tiptoeing to the other side of the bed and lowering himself gently beneath the covers, careful not to jostle Harry and wake him up. Draco leaned on his elbow and stared lovingly at the raven-haired Gryffindor beside him.

That's right…Gryffindor.

It was bad enough that he had betrayed his father and Voldemort, but being the boy-who-lived's lover! How would his fellow Slytherins react? The vast majority of them were openly loyal to Voldemort and despised anyone who wasn't, but would they go so far as to physically harm him? Draco wouldn't put it past them. He sighed deeply as he held back a sneeze.

Harry had promised to protect him no matter what, but could Harry stand a chance protecting him from the whole of Slytherin house? Had Harry even considered this? Then again, had he considered how his own housemates would react? He'd said he didn't care what anyone thought, but how true was it? After everything Draco had done and said to Harry's friends, he seriously doubted that they would accept this relationship.

Draco carefully wrapped his arm around Harry and pulled him close. Harry shifted and snuggled deeper against him to fit perfectly into the curves of his body, but didn't wake. Draco pulled his arm out from under his head and buried his face into Harry's neck.

Draco knew it was a bad thought, but he couldn't help but be glad about what the Dursleys had done to Harry. If it hadn't been for them, Harry and he may never have gotten to know each other like this and become a couple. Draco felt guilty about thinking this way and thought that perhaps he should say something to Dumbledore when they got back to Hogwarts. The Dursleys deserved to be punished, but then again it would look less obvious when he killed them, if nobody knew about the abuse.

Dumbledore? That got Draco thinking. Harry had told him that he was sure that Dumbledore would protect him once they'd explained everything. He even offered to go with Draco to back him up. Draco was still worried though. He had a feeling that this protection was going to be vital.

It brought him back to the conversation between his father and pet death eaters that he had overheard. They had mentioned needing both himself and Harry. For what, he had no idea, but he was certain that it was nothing good. And what was with the full moon deadline?

This was another thing Draco felt guilty about. He had yet to tell Harry about what he had heard. Harry had been though a lot and the last thing he needed right now was another mysterious plot by Voldemort to end his life.

Draco yawned at this and, within a few moments of closing his eyes, was fast asleep.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and let out a small yawn before noticing Draco's arm draped around him. He'd never thought he could be this happy, but something about being with Draco just seemed to blur everything else until the only thing that was any thing was Draco. Even now as he lay here in Draco's arms, he still couldn't believe that this was the same pompous git that barely over a month ago had been his biggest rival.

The blonde sleeping silently beside him was now his lifeline: the only holding him to sanity and reality. This was truly what love was all about. Even though he felt like curling up beneath a rock and letting someone else deal with Voldemort and his death eaters, he didn't. And why? Because Draco was counting on him: counting on him to keep him safe, and to love him unconditionally, and Harry could never bear to let him down.

Harry carefully wriggled his way out from under Draco's arm and sat up before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and reaching onto the nightstand for his glasses. His hand brushed by something fuzzy as he found his glasses and put them on. Looking back to the nightstand he noticed a small satin box with a large red ribbon adorning the top. Harry picked it up and turned it over and over in his hands before finally realizing that today was his birthday. Only now did it occur to him that this was the first birthday that he had not sat up all night counting down the minutes until midnight. Truth be told, he hadn't even thought about it at all.

Harry turned to look at the young blonde's still sleeping form and then back at the small box in his hands. He couldn't believe that Draco had remembered his birthday, or even known for that matter, since he couldn't remember ever having told him. Harry's fingers gently graced the bright ribbon when he realized that the entire room was decorated with banners, and streamers, and balloons. He starred in joyous awe for a moment before pulling the ribbon entirely off the box and removing the lid. Harry rolled the tiny ball out onto the palm of his hand.

A smile burst across Harry's face as he read the words engraved on its golden little body and gently closed his hand as the snitch's beautiful silver wings slowly unfurled themselves.

Harry whirled back around to find Draco starring up at him wide-awake. Draco smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!"

"Oh, Draco!" Harry shouted as he lunged at Draco: wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde's neck and burying his face into Draco's chest. Draco wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's waist and pulled him as close as he could.

"You're welcome." Draco whispered gently into Harry's ear. They stayed that way for a moment before Draco noticed the strange way Harry's body was shaking. Draco pulled him away a bit and lifted his chin. Harry had tears slowly making their way down his cheeks, yet he was still smiling.

"Harry, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Harry quickly wiped away his tears and nodded.

"You don't understand how happy you've made me." Harry mumbled out.

"I think I could probably guess." Draco joked trying to lighten the mood.

"No, you don't understand. This is the first time anyone has ever celebrated my birthday with me. I've always been alone. Back at the Dursley's, I'd sit up all night counting down the minutes until midnight and then spend the entire day out doing chores and being ignored like always. I've always been alone."

Harry lowered his head and stared longingly at the tiny struggling snitch in his hand. Draco sighed and gently lifted Harry's chin: staring lovingly into Harry's bright green eyes.

"Well, now that you've got me, you won't ever have to be alone again…I promise." Draco whispered lovingly.

"I love you, Draco." Harry whispered back.

"Now, as part of your birthday present, we're going to go where ever you want to, my treat. We'll just disguise you like last time and…" Draco let out three consecutive sneezes and then sniffled a bit before continuing. "…and no one will ever know." Harry looked concernedly at Draco for a moment. "What?"

"Are you ok? You don't sound too good." Draco dismissed him with a sweep of his arm.

"Of course I'm fine." Draco coughed out. Sinilu flew down from the rafters and perched herself on the nightstand as she began making indignant squawks: obviously trying to express how wrong Draco really was. "I'm fine, just go get dressed Harry."

Harry carefully placed the tiny snitch back in its box on the nightstand and set the lid on top. Draco pulled himself over to the side of the bed and then carefully steadied himself on two feet. His position lasted all but ten seconds as his head began to swim and he collapsed into Harry's arms. Harry started to panic as he lifted Draco back onto the bed and laid his hand on Draco's head. His hand recoiled almost immediately.

"Draco, you're burning up."

"I am not: I'm perfectly fine." Draco tried to get up again, but Harry pushed him back down and pulled the covers over Draco: tucking him in tightly.

"I think that perhaps we should stay home today", Harry said as he went into the bathroom.

"No, I'm fine…honest", Draco whined as he made to get out of bed, "We're going to celebrate your birthday right." Harry reemerged from the bathroom with a damp cloth in his hand and pushed Draco back against the bed.

"We can celebrate my birthday perfectly fine right here", Harry argued as he placed the cold cloth on Draco's forehead, "Right now, all that matters to me is making you better."

"No, that's not how it's supposed to go…I'm supposed to pamper **you** today", Draco mumbled angrily. Words of retort died on Harry's lips with a sharp knock on the door.

"Boys, it's me, Tom. Open up." Harry gave Draco a stern stay-in-bed look before going over and opening the door.

"Happy Birthday, Harry", Tom announced as he stepped inside and handed Harry a huge chocolate cake with the words 'Happy Birthday Harry' written in white icing on the top.

"Oh Tom, you didn't have to", Harry said as he set it on the nightstand next to his gift from Draco.

"I know, but I wanted to do something and…what's wrong with Draco?"

"He's sick", Harry replied as he sat on the side of the bed.

"I am not", Draco growled out, followed by a rough hacking cough.

"He's also in denial", Harry added jokingly. Tom chuckled as he pulled a chair up beside the bed and sat down, but his face soon turned serious.

"I hate to be the barer of bad new, especially today, but it's official", Tom declared as he pulled out a copy of today's Daily Prophet and tossed it on the bed. Harry picked it up to give Draco a better view. Starring back at them from the moving black and white photograph was a picture of Lucius Malfoy and Draco sitting beside him. It looked as though it had been at the Quidditch World Cup last summer. Above the picture was the title 'Malfoy Disowns Runaway Heir' and below it was an in-depth article claiming that Lucius had disowned his son after Draco had stolen money from him and run away.

"But that's a lie", Draco shouted, "a complete lie!" Draco started coughing uncontrollably. Harry sat Draco up and rubbed his back in a comforting manner as Tom conjured up a glass of water. Only after Draco had gulped it down, did Tom speak.

"We know Draco, but the rest of the wizarding world doesn't. That's why I think it would be best if you didn't leave your room anymore. Some of the folks, who have seen you around this summer, already have the suspicion that you are staying here. We don't want to confirm that."

"But…" Draco didn't even get the chance to argue as Tom cut him off.

"No buts. I don't think you realize how serious this is. While you can't be sent to Azkaban or anything like that, you could still get sent back to your father since you're under aged and that's the last thing we want." Tom's voice easily showed his extreme worry and concern. Draco sighed.

"I know. At least I'll be stuck here with you Harry."

For the second time that morning, there was a sharp knock at the door before Harry could say anything in reply. Tom was on his feet in an instant and his wand was immediately pointed at the door. They all waited in silence for a minute listening for anything to let them know who was there. When no reply came, Tom made to open the door.

Tom wasn't even given a chance to move out of the way as Eddy came barging into the room.

"Stop right where you are!" Tom said firmly as he pointed his wand at Eddy's heart. Sinilu let out a worried squawk and Harry was on his feet immediately.

"Tom, wait! This is Eddy." Harry quickly explained. Tom slowly lowered his wand and closed the door.

"So this is Eddy…" Tom replied in a less than polite tone. His opinion of Eddy had already been laced heavily with bias from Draco's explanation. The two men regarded each other before Eddie finally broke contact and turned to Harry.

"I'm afraid I can't stay today, but I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, and give you this", Eddy said as he handed Harry a small blue vial, "just thought it might come in handy eventually." Harry looked down at the label and realizing what it was, quickly stashed it in his school trunk.

"Thanks, hopefully I'll get the chance to use it soon." Harry smirked. Draco, Tom and Sinilu all looked on in confusion, but nothing more was said of it.

"I see you've already gotten the news", Eddy said as he picked up the newspaper that was still lying on the bed. "As I'm sure Mr. Over-Protective here has already told, I think it would be best if you stayed inside from now on Draco." Tom gave an indignant huff.

"As a matter of fact, Mr. Barges-in-uninvited, I did tell him that", Tom rudely remarked. Sinilu made a sound that was oddly similar to a laugh.

"Alright, alright…well I've got to be going anyways. I'm sorry I can't stay", Eddy said sincerely. He really did wish he could stay, but with circumstances as they were, it would be impossible.

"It's alright. I understand. I'm just glad you stopped by", Harry said sadly. Eddy came over and gave him a hug. Harry tensed, but didn't pull away. Other than Sirius and Mrs. Weasley, no adult had ever hugged him, so it just wasn't something he was used to.

"Now stay safe…both of you", Eddy said as he made to leave.

"We will", Harry replied. Eddy quietly opened and closed the door behind him.

"Annoying bloke, isn't he?" Tom said, more as a statement than a question.

"I concur", Draco answered anyways and Sinilu chirped in agreement. Harry sighed, but didn't say anything. It would be no use trying to convince them any different: they were three of a kind and stubborn as mules.

"Well, I've got to get going as well", Tom said suddenly, "You two stay safe."

"We will, and thanks for everything", Harry replied. Tom nodded and then quickly left. Harry climbed into bed beside Draco and wrapped his arms around the blonde. Draco starred sadly into Harry's eyes for a moment before looking away.

"I'm sorry", Draco whispered.

"For what?"

"For being so much trouble."

"Trouble! You mean for being sick!" Harry asked slightly shocked. Draco merely nodded and Harry couldn't help but sigh. He slowly raised Draco's chin until their eyes were once again locked.

"You will never be too much trouble. I love you and I always will, no matter what."

"I know, but…" Draco was cut off mid-sentence as Harry pressed his lips firmly against the blonde's. When Harry pulled back a moment later, Draco looked shell-shocked.

"Now you're going to get sick", Draco blurted out. Harry gave Draco a Malfoy-worthy smirk.

"Good and when I do you can take care of me, but until then…I take care of you." Draco smiled shyly before snuggling into Harry as the young Gryffindor pulled him close.

"I love you Harry", Draco mumbled into Harry's shirt.

"I love you too…my little Dragon."

…S…T…O…P…S…T…O…P…S…T…O…P…S…T…O…P…S…T…O…P…

Yoko-obssessor: I'm glad you liked it. Sorry I took forever!

SnakeTalker: Glad I could help and my cough is doing quite well thank you. Oh, and sorry I took so long.

No Siriusly: Glad you liked it so much and sorry I took so long to update.

Redfox13: I'm glad you like it and I'm honored to be on your favorites list. Sorry I took so long.

Staryday: I'm glad you liked it and sorry I took forever to update.

Jaded Havok: Glad you liked it. Sorry I took so long to update.

Princesspepper: Wow, glad you liked it. I'm trying not to go overboard on the fluff, but when they get back to Hogwarts things are going to go downhill so I thought I'd fluffen it up a bit right now. Actually, I've been basing a lot of Harry's character off of my own boyfriend who's quite the romantic. (Boy did I get lucky. Quickly checks to make sure he's not gay) Oh and don't forget, I put in my summery that it's rated R for rape not molestation. You'll find out Draco's reason for not liking Eddy in a few chapters. And yah, Eddy, Nicolas, and the S.T. Seller, all have a bigger role. And there will be a couple others that I will introduce, but not until later. Oh and sorry I took forever to update.

MooseDeEvita: I'm glad you liked it. Oh and Draco has been pouting in the corner all day. What a boy toy! I heard that!

Zoomaphonethepirate: You're welcome, but you deserved it. I'm glad you liked it and you'll find out eventually how Sinilu did all those things. Trust me, she ain't no ordinary Starling.

Goldensong: I'm glad you liked it. Sorry I took so long to update. Oh and no, no one had told me what a seme was. Thank you so much, without you I never would have know. You know what, just for that, I'm going to dedicate this chapter to you.

Shadow of ZAFT: Harry is the seme.

Yui: I'm glad you liked it so much and you're welcome. Sorry I took so long to update. Slash huh? Well you're just gonna love the next chapter than.

Jen-beyblade- fan: I'm glad you liked it and yes, as long as people are still reading it, I will continue. Unless I die or something, but let's just hope that doesn't happen.

Wolf Maid: I'm glad you like it and sorry I took like an eternity to update. I'm trying to keep Harry and Draco in a believable relationship, but I think I over did it with the fluff, what do you think?

Dyers-Eve: Glad you liked it and sorry I took forever.

Charl1e: Glad you liked it and sorry I took so long. Sorry, but Harry's taken and yah well, I'm trying to make Harry into a romantic though I might be overdoing it. Hmmm?

Depressed Gothic Raven: I'm glad you liked it and sorry that I took forever to update.

Flammy: Glad you liked it and sorry I took so long. Glad you're all caught up. Trust me, Draco's not as fragile as you might think. He's not going to let himself be entirely dominated.


	12. A Star's Last Name

**Author's Notes: **First I'd like to thank everyone for being so patient and understanding and for liking my story to begin with. I love everyone's reviews. Next, I'm sorry about taking so very long. I really have no excuse except family problems. Anyways enjoy and please join my yahoo group. It's mainly for this story.

**Warning:** And it now begins to earn it's R rating. Be warned there is true smut in this chapter, and since I gave you warning, don't get mad at me if you read it, and don't go reporting me or anything. Thank you and enjoy!

**Chapter 12 – A Star's Last Name**

Draco yawned loudly and slowly opened his eyes: another wonderful night beside his beloved Harry. There would only be one more night like this though, because tomorrow they would be returning to Hogwarts, and neither were sure about what would happen. They'd both thought about not going back, they'd even talked about it countless times, but in the end they both agreed that going back was just something they had to do.

The past month of confinement hadn't been all that bad either. Harry had made everyday perfect and even he seemed happier now that he wasn't alone all day.

Draco rolled over to wrap his arms around the raven-haired youth, but stopped halfway. Harry was gone. Draco quickly sat up.

"Harry!" Draco called out, but there was no reply.

He got out of bed and went into the bathroom, but Harry wasn't there either. Draco turned around and stood in the bathroom doorway as he slowly scanned the room. Nothing, though, seemed out of place.

"HARRY!" Sinilu stirred and starred down at Draco from her rafter. "Sinilu, please tell me you know where Harry is!" Draco pleaded. Sinilu looked slightly shocked herself about Harry's disappearance as she shook her head and chirped that she had no idea. Draco began panicking. Where could Harry possibly be?

"Sinilu, please find him…and fast." Draco's voice hid none of his fears or worries. Sinilu nodded reassuringly before swiftly flying out the window. The moment she was gone, Draco began to nervously pace the room. Where could Harry possibly be?

A thought drifted its way to the front of Draco's mind. What if someone had taken him? What if death eaters had taken him during the night? They could be torturing him right now. What if…but no…wait…surely Harry would have struggled, would have fought against his abductors and Draco was a light sleeper. He would have woken up easily. Besides, Lucius had mentioned needing both of them, why then would he have only taken Harry and not himself.

Draco stopped and scanned the room again. There was no sign of forced entry, no signs of struggle; in fact, if Draco wasn't mistaken it almost looked as though Harry had left of his own free will. But he wouldn't…would he?

Draco raced over to the dresser and opened the drawer. He gasped; the room key was gone. Draco slammed shut the drawer and threw himself on the bed. He couldn't help but bury his face in Harry's pillow and cry. He had always been afraid this would happen, that Harry would finally come to his senses and leave him. What Harry ever saw in him he never understood.

Draco's sobs grew louder and louder as he thought back to all the time they'd spent together over the summer, all the magical moments when Harry had made Draco feel like he was really worth something, like he really mattered. He thought about all the times Harry had told him how much he loved him and that he'd never leave him, and what had he done, left, without so much as a goodbye.

Draco didn't know what to do with himself. He knew he couldn't live without Harry, he knew he couldn't face the world without Harry by his side. He just couldn't live alone and he knew he could never love anyone other than Harry. He'd never before, and couldn't now.

Draco was crying so loud that he never heard the lock click, or the door open and then close again. Draco never heard the footsteps approach the bed, but he did hear his name softly whispered as though it were a heavenly word being whispered to the winds.

Draco stopped crying immediately and turned his head. There standing beside the bed in all his innocent glory was Harry. Draco was on his feet in less than a second, starring hard into Harry's eyes, as though searching for an explanation.

"Draco…" but before Harry could finish Draco had slapped him hard across the face. Harry took a step back and cradled his cheek in his hand starring confusedly at his blond lover, tears flowing in rapid streams down Draco's cheeks. In the next moment Draco had lunged at Harry wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and sobbing uncontrollably on his shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Draco's waist.

"Har-r-ry, I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry. I was j-j-just s-s-so afraid that you-u-u w-w-weren't coming back." Draco mumbled loudly into Harry's dampening shirt. Harry began rubbing Draco's back very gently.

"Shhh, please don't cry Draco. You should know by now that I'm never going to leave you, ever, I swear."

"But you-u-u d-d-didn't even t-t-tell me you were l-l-leaving." Draco sobbed calming slightly.

"I'm so sorry, I know it was wrong, but I was hoping to be back before you woke up, I just didn't want you to worry. From now on, if I ever do something like this again, I promise I'll tell you, I promise." Harry said gently. He slowly pulled Draco away from his shoulder and held him at arms length, before gently brushing away Draco's tears.

"I just c-c-can't loose you Harry. You're all I h-h-have left. I've already lost everything else…f-f-for Merlin's sake, I don't even have a last name anymore."

"Well then", Harry began, "why not take mine." Draco froze and looked at Harry with pure confusion.

"Wha…"but Draco stopped as Harry got down on one knee and took Draco's hands into his. He had the most nervous look on his face and his voice confirmed that.

"I remember the first time I met you, when we were shopping for our school robes. At first, I couldn't believe someone like you was actually talking to me…me, Mr. Four-eyed, scar head. You seemed so perfect, but I never got to know you, because your not the best at first impressions, and I wasn't willing to give you a chance, and then our houses ensured our separation. When I think back on it though: you were never my enemy, you were my rival. All I could ever think about was being better than you, showing you up…impressing you. I know we've had some hard times, but these last two months have changed all that. I want to forget the past, live in the present, and plan for the future. But to do that, I need you. I love you Draco, more than I've ever loved anyone in all my life and without you nothing is right. Please…will you make everything perfect for me…will you marry me?" With that, Harry pulled a small green velvet box out of his pocket and opened it, reveling a beautiful platinum ring carved in the shape of a dragon and a phoenix, together holding a large perfectly cut diamond.

Draco starred wide-eyed at Harry, his mouth in a silent gasp as though he wanted to speak, but had lost his ability to move. Harry waited nervously, starring worriedly at Draco's shock-awed face.

"Yes." It was barely a whisper and Harry almost missed it. There was a moment of dead silence, before Draco shouted "yes" at the top of his lungs and lunged at him, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and repeating "yes" about a dozen more times before he finally let go.

Harry removed the ring and tossed the box on the dresser. He gently took Draco's hand in his and slid the ring onto his finger. Draco admired the glistening band before looking up and starring happily into the eyes of his new fiancé. He leaned over and gave Harry an almost desperate but passionate kiss: carefully and skillfully twisting his tongue around in Harry's mouth. It somehow tasted different: sweeter, gentler, purer. Harry wrapped his arms around his blonde lover and lifted him up: setting him gently on the bed and then climbing on top of him. They shared another passionate kiss before Harry slipped out of his shirt and then helped Draco out of his. He stared longingly at the smooth, pale skin before him, and without hesitation went down on Draco's neck sucking gently as Draco purred with pleasure.

"I love you", Harry whispered as he slowly pulled back and starred lovingly into Draco's misty gray eyes. Then he reached instinctively toward Draco's zipper, but paused just above: his hand hovering unsteadily as he waited for Draco to say something, but he didn't. He simply nodded.

"Are you sure", Harry asked.

"I've never been more sure in all my life." It was Harry's turn to nod as he slowly unzipped Draco's pants and slipped them off. He moved his fingers around the band of Draco's underwear and then slipped them off as well. Harry starred longingly at Draco's full length as though he were starring at a masterpiece. He tugged off his own pants and underwear before Draco pulled him back down for another passionate kiss.

"Will it hurt", Draco whispered.

"What?"

"Will it hurt?" Draco looked nervous, and Harry wouldn't lie to him.

"Yes, it might, but I promise I'll be gentle, and if it hurts, just tell me and I'll stop. I promise." Draco gave a weak smile before kissing Harry again. Harry placed his fingers gently at Draco's entrance and Draco shivered.

"I'm going to stretched you first, so it'll hurt less. Are you sure you're ready for this?" Draco nodded and gave Harry an encouraging smile. He still couldn't quite get the memory of the incident with the S.T. Seller out of his mind, but time had helped and so had Harry. Draco hadn't told him yet, and wasn't sure it was really necessary. This was Harry and he knew Harry would never hurt him.

Draco was jolted out of his thoughts by a sharp pain between his legs. His back arched and he let out a small cry of pain. Harry immediately brushed his hand against Draco's cheek.

"Are you ok, love."

"Yah, you just surprised me, that's all."

"I'm sorry…"

"Shhh…don't apologize." Draco smiled and Harry returned it.

"I'm going to add another finger, ok?" Draco nodded and Harry slipped it in. Again, Draco's back arched, but this time, he gritted his teeth to suppress his cry of pain and threw his arms around Harry's neck. Harry kissed Draco gently and slowly stroked his hair.

"Merlin, you're beautiful," Harry whispered when he pulled back. He slowly scissored his finger and listened intently as Draco's moans of pain turned to moans of ecstasy. After a few more moments of stretching, Harry removed his fingers and pulled Draco's arms from around his neck. He climbed off of Draco and out of the bed. Draco propped himself up on his elbows and starred after Harry.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Harry opened his trunk and began digging around before pulling out a small blue vile and returning to the bed. "What's that?"

"Lube, it'll make it go in easier and hurt less." Draco smirked.

"And just what have you been telling Eddy."

"Nothing he couldn't have figured out just by guessing." Draco looked confused. "It's easy to see how much I love you." His confusion turned to a smile.

"And do you know how much I love you?" Draco got a devious smirk on his face before taking the vile from Harry's hand and popping off the cork. A wonderful scent filled the room. It was indescribable and yet it seemed familiar somehow. Draco spread some of the white cream on his fingers and moved his hand towards Harry's length. His fingers gently stroked from the head to the base, covering the entirety. Harry shivered as his length hardened and took Draco's hands into his.

"Your hands are so cold." Harry looked genuinely concerned, but Draco merely smiled.

"Then why don't you hurry and warm me up."

"Your wish is my command." Harry pulled a pillow out from under Draco's head and placed it under Draco's lower back. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck again and Harry took this as a go ahead. He slipped himself into Draco and immediately felt Draco's arms tighten around him: his back arched reflexively forcing himself further on Harry and he cried out in pain. His eyes began to tear and Draco couldn't help but look away.

"Shhh…Draco it's ok, it's ok. Shhh…are you alright?" Draco gritted out a yes, but Harry didn't believe him, so he simply stayed as he was. He brushed the hair out of Draco's face and then turned it to stare into those shadowy orbs. "We'll take it as slow as you need." Draco nodded and Harry pressed his lips gently down on Draco's. When he pulled back, Draco nodded again.

Harry pulled himself slowly back and then pushed slowly back in. Draco moaned, but not in pain. To Harry's surprise, it was pleasure. Harry did it again and was positive he heard Draco purr. He began to gradually speed up his movements and Draco clung tighter and tighter, moaning, purring, and arching his back in rhythm with Harry's pumping. In moments Draco was yelling Harry's name and a moment later Harry yelled Draco's name as he came inside his blonde lover. Harry collapsed on top of Draco and the two panted lightly as Draco swirled his fingers through Harry's hair.

"That was…amazing." Draco whispered.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"Even more so. It was my first time. Uh…how did you ever learn to do that?" Harry was silent, and Draco couldn't see his face, but he could tell that something was wrong. "Harry…"

"Maybe I'll tell you someday." Harry tried to speak lightly, but there was something in his voice that screamed that there was something else. Draco considered questioning him, but thought better of it. He didn't want to ruin this heavenly mood and perhaps Harry would be more willing to talk about it tomorrow, after he'd had time to rest. If Harry was in any condition similar to his own, then he wouldn't be in the mood to move let alone talk. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and Harry gently kissed him, before closing his eyes and mumbling an I love you and a good night.

"Good night. I love you to." Draco whispered. He smiled and starred up at the ceiling. He never could have imagined how things had turned out, but he was glad that they had. He loved Harry with all his heart, and he was glad that he had given Harry his virginity. It meant a lot to him. Draco looked over at the clock: it was only 4 o'clock, but Draco didn't really care. He was tired and they would have to get up early tomorrow so they could make it to platform 9 ¾ on time. Draco looked down at his raven-haired love.

"Merlin am I scared. What's going to happen tomorrow? I hope your ready for this…my little phoenix." Draco sighed and kissed Harry's forehead, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Sinilu flew through the window and landed on her perch. She starred down at the two boys, before what appeared to be a smile graced her beak and she took to watching over her kids for the night.

…S…T…O…P…S…T…O…P…S…T…O…P…S…T…O…P…S…T…O…P…

HandsOff: Hope this chapter answered your question. Please join my yahoo group for this story. The link is in my profile.

InuLorien: Well, glad you like it and nope Sirius is not dead, but he won't be making an appearance for a few more chapters. Please join my yahoo group for this story. The link is in my profile.

Dione Shadow: Uhhh…I…uh…does over three hours of research…aha…Vernon was using slugs. Am I good at patching up mistakes or what? Please join my yahoo group for this story. The link is in my profile.

CameraRocker: Thanks hug, it's created so many family problems, though. I miss him. Anyways, Harry is the seme, but not completely…you'll see. Please join my yahoo group for this story. The link is in my profile.

Jennchow: Yes, I like romantic things, but it won't stay perfect like this forever mind you. Please join my yahoo group for this story. The link is in my profile.

Sinilu Silverspell: Wow! Long review, I love it. Oooo, caramel, me likes. That's an excellent theory, but you do know that after Nicolas Flammel stopped taking the elixir of life he died right, anyways I still love that thought, though. Eddy knows a lot of things he shouldn't and you'll find out why later or should I say how. Yes, Draco has a reason for not liking Eddy although he doesn't remember why, and yes Eddy is hiding something, so is his brother for that matter. Well my boyfriend always puts on his shirt when he's still wet, because as he says it makes the shirt cling and makes himself irresistible to me…which it does. Well according to the length of your post there's apparently no limit. Draco is not the woman, Harry just likes taking control although you'll see later on that Draco doesn't want to be entirely dominated. I don't think the movie exists, but the idea just sort of came to me like I was remembering it so I'm really not sure. Oh I hated doing those Spanish skits, first because I'm bad at Spanish and second cause my class was filled with Mexicans who could all already speak Spanish and were just getting an easy grade. They all laughed at my gringaness. I hope you liked this smutty scene, it's my first one so it's not all that good, but just to let you know Draco is not entirely over the S.T. incident yet and the S.T. Seller is not yet out of the picture. Draco recognizes them from something that happened quite a while back, you'll find out in a couple of chapters though. I just love your theories, slightly farfetched, yet not entirely untrue. I'll leave it at that. Uh, I don't think Harry's to happy about you snogging his Draco. Uh, and sorry about taking way to long to update, please, please forgive me, begs on hands and knees for forgiveness. Yes, fluffy angst, my favorite combo as well. And no, don't apologize; I love your ubber long reviews. Huggies and wish me luck on reviewing faster this time. Please join my yahoo group for this story. The link is in my profile.

MooseDeEvita: Uh, sorry I took absolutely forever to update. Thank heavens it's almost summer. Please join my yahoo group for this story. The link is in my profile.

Flammy: Well I'm really glad you liked it and I'm not sure if you already said that or not, but it seems to me that the majority of people do, go figure. Please join my yahoo group for this story. The link is in my profile.

Marauders-Lover: Glad you like it and sorry I took so long. Please join my yahoo group for this story. The link is in my profile.

Depressed Gothic Raven: …or something! Glad you like it and sorry I took so long. Please join my yahoo group for this story. The link is in my profile.

Silverxsparkle: Wow, get some sleep girl. I don't want to be held responsible for what happens if you're suffering from sleep depravation. You…you…you called me a talented writer, yah! That's it; I'm dedicating this chapter to you. Congratulations! Oh, I love that song Original Sin, I think I may have cried too. You'll find out soon what the deal with Eddy is…but not yet. And finally no, Harry can't protect Draco 24/7, although he likes to think he can. Please join my yahoo group for this story. The link is in my profile.

Salazar Vampiric Elf Luna Ash: Will do! Please join my yahoo group for this story. The link is in my profile.

Princesspepper: Eddie, uh, yah, you'll see. Yah, I'm a sucker for fluff although I also enjoy angst, so that's still to come. I am lucky aren't I although this chapter is how I suspect my boyfriend would act if we ever were to which we haven't…so…ok…too much information. Anyways, glad you liked it and sorry I took forever to update, please forgive me. On hands and knees begging Please join my yahoo group for this story. The link is in my profile.

Loriency: Wee, I like your new name; it's pretty. Sorry I took so long to update. Please join my yahoo group for this story. The link is in my profile.

Zoomaphonethepirate: The group is called Just a Dash of Slash, and yes it's mainly for my story, but H/D in general. The link is in my profile.

Raiyevern: Will do, but what does waff mean? Please join my yahoo group for this story. The link is in my profile.

Whatevergirl: That's because Eddy's hiding something. Please join my yahoo group for this story. The link is in my profile.

Fifespice: I'm glad you like it and sorry I took so long to update. Please join my yahoo group for this story. The link is in my profile.

Yui: I hope I haven't made Draco to OoC, though. Sorry I took so long. Please join my yahoo group for this story. The link is in my profile.

Lady Angelique of mystiqu: And now you have another chapter to finish. Please join my yahoo group for this story. The link is in my profile.


	13. A Star Collision

**A/N: **I'm back everyone. Anyways, please continue to **join my yahoo group. **The link is in my profile and enjoy!

**Chapter 13 – A Star Collision**

Draco slowly opened his eyes and was met with stinging pain. He moaned and rolled over only to find Harry once again missing.

"HARRY!" Draco shouted: revealing the fright perfectly in his terrified voice.

"Draco what is it?" Harry burst out of the bathroom; a towel thrown hastily around his waist. In less than a second he was by Draco's side holding him tightly. "Draco are you ok?" Draco suddenly felt very foolish. After yesterday, how could he possibly even think that Harry would leave him; he'd earned a little more trust then that.

"I…I'm sorry. I thought…I was afraid…"

"Shhh…don't say a word. It's ok, but I'm only going to say this one more time. I'm never going to leave you, I promise."

"I know." Draco snuggled into Harry's damp chest.

"So how are you feeling, I thought I heard you moan."

"Yah, well, I'm a bit soar…you know…down there."

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry. I wanted you to enjoy it too. I never meant to hurt you." Draco quickly looked up.

"No Harry, don't apologize, I enjoyed every minute of it because I was with the love of my life. I have no regrets and I…I hope you don't either."

"No, of course not, I love you." Harry kissed Draco passionately. "Now why don't you go take a shower while I get dressed and finish packing. Nic should be here in about an hour or so."

"Nic? You mean Eddy's brother? I thought Eddy was taking us to King's Cross."

"No. I got an owl from Eddy early thing morning saying that something had come up and he couldn't take us, that Nic would instead."

"Seems suspicious, don't you think." Harry sighed.

"Everything about Eddy is suspicious to you, isn't it?" Draco huffed.

"Well excuse me, if I don't like him…where's Sinilu?" Draco asked looking around.

"Not sure, she took off shortly after I got up this morning."

"Why would she take off now, she knows we're leaving soon." Harry sighed again.

"She can fly Draco. If nothing else she can meet us at Hogwarts on her own."

"I guess your right", Draco got up. "I think I'm going to take that shower now." Draco walked slowly into the bathroom and closed the door before getting undressed and hopping in the shower. He turned on the hot water and started washing himself off.

Draco stared happily at the ring glistening on his finger. Last night had been wonderful. Draco was so glad that he had decided to be with Harry. He had to be the best thing that had ever happened to Draco. What Harry had said last night, though, had gotten him thinking.

When he'd asked Harry where he'd learned to do that, he only been joking, but Harry's reply of 'maybe I'll tell you someday' had really unnerved him. What was Harry not telling him? Had something bad happened? Draco couldn't contain his curiosity or his worry. He decided that as soon as he got out of the shower he was going to ask Harry what he meant.

Draco finished his shower and emerged from the bathroom, his towel wrapped firmly around his waist, to find Harry pushing both of their packed suitcases toward the door.

"I left an outfit on the bed for you to change into", Harry said: turning around to gaze longingly at his fiancé. Draco dressed quickly and then sat nervously on the bed. Nic would be arriving in about a half an hour. It was now or never.

"Um…Harry…could I ask you something?" Harry came over and sat on the bed beside Draco.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Last night…what did you mean…when you said maybe you'd tell me where you learned it someday…" Harry looked solemnly at Draco for a moment. He debated in his mind whether or not he should tell him and finally decided that he deserved to know.

"I didn't really learn it…well, in a way I did, but the hard way. I've never told anyone this before, but I was eight when it happened. My aunt and uncle were at a dinner party and that left my cousin and I home alone. Unfortunately it didn't stay that way for long. My cousin, being the delinquent he was, invited four of his friends over and they ended up getting drunk. Not long after that, they came into my room and…they tore my clothes off and threw me face first onto my bed. Then they…tied my wrists and ankles to the bedposts and…and they…they took turns raping me and that's also when he carved his initials into my back. It all hurt so badly. That's why…last night…I did the opposite of what they did to me." By the time he finished Harry was in tears and so was Draco, he couldn't believe what Harry had been though and really wasn't sure what so say, so he said nothing. He just sat there, holding Harry as they both cried.

As their tears began to subside, Draco finally spoke, "Harry I…I promise I'll never let anyone hurt you again, I promise. I guess I should probably tell you something as well. Do you remember the first time I didn't want to do it with you? Well, there was a reason. The day after you arrived, when I was going to get some money from my vault, I was grabbed by an S. T. Seller."

"An S. T. Seller?" Harry whispered.

"They kidnap young witches and wizards and then sell them to rich buyers as sex toys." Harry looked nervously at Draco. "He tried to rape me, but luckily Sinilu saved me before he really did anything."

"Oh Draco…looks like I owe Sinilu a lot. For saving you she deserves my eternal gratitude…What about that time I called you snowflake?" Draco was silent for a moment.

That was what the S. T. Seller called me before he tried to…" Draco's voice drifted off.

"I guess we've both had some pretty bad experiences." Harry whispered, giving Draco's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yah, I guess we have." The two sat there simply holding each other in an understanding silence until there was a nock at the door. "That's probably Nic."

Draco got up and opened the door. Sure enough, it was Nic as well as Tom.

"Morning boys", Nic said, "You ready to go, we don't want to be late."

"Yah", Draco said as Harry got up and went to stand beside Draco. Tom knelt down in front of the two boys, putting a hand on both their shoulders.

"Now I want you two to stay safe, you hear me. You boys have already been through more than you should have had to. I want you to remember that you're both always welcome here, understood." Both boys nodded as Tom hugged each of them. "Now you're sure you can trust this guy here", Tom whispered.

"Yes", Harry sighed.

"Alright, just glad it's not that obnoxious Eddy character driving you. If it were, believe me, I'd be chaperoning for certain. Well, let me help you with your trunks then." Tom and Nic each grabbed one as Harry and Draco pulled down their hoods to cover their faces. Draco took one last look around the room before shutting and locking the door. Harry took his hand and they walked quietly behind Tom and Nic, through the hall, down the stairs, across the pub, and out the door to Nic's car. Nic opened the trunk and he and Tom loaded the luggage inside. Harry and Draco climbed into the backseat and a moment later they heard the trunk slam shut and Nic got in the front. The two boys waved goodbye to Tom as Nic started the car and drove away.

"Study hard", Tom shouted just before they drove out of sight.

"We will", Draco yelled back. He slumped back into his seat as they rounded a corner and Tom faded out of site.

"So Nic, are you a wizard, squib, muggle, what?" Harry asked. Nic chuckled.

"I'm a wizard, I just prefer the muggle world to the wizarding one, a lot more peaceful if you know what I mean." Harry didn't know how anyone could prefer the muggle world when the wizarding world, to him, was the only place he could ever call home. It was where he belonged. And Draco could never survive in the muggle world even if he ever wanted to. It just wasn't the place for a pureblooded Slytherin.

"But I guess you stay in contact with the wizarding world, what with your brother being there and all?" Draco asked. There was a short pause before Nic answered, as though he was thinking about what to say and how to say it right.

"My brother and I don't exactly get along. We don't really see eye to eye on…anything actually. I think that was a major reason why I wanted to leave…because he wanted to stay. This is probably the most contact I've had with him since I graduated from Hogwarts. Eddy was in his second year when I got there. I guess he got upset at me because I was sorted into Ravenclaw and not Slytherin like he was."

"Eddy was in Slytherin?" Draco quickly interrupted.

"Yah…he was the typical Slytherin. All he cared about was being pureblood. Problem was, we were both mudbloods. Our parents died when we were real young and we were sent to a muggle orphanage. When it was discovered that we were both wizards, a pureblooded couple adopted us. Eddy never told anyone we were adopted and made me swear I'd never either. I didn't, until I graduated and realized how pointless it was. That's when I made the decision to go back to the muggle world. But to answer your original question, yes, I do stay in contact. Get the Daily Prophet everyday and all." Nic sighed, "Eddy's an ok guy I guess."

"That reminds me", Draco began, "Why couldn't Eddy drive us to King's Cross, not that I don't appreciate you taking us and all, but it was sort of last minute and really sudden? Is everything all right?"

"I'm not sure. I got an owl around one this morning from Eddy saying something important had come up and he couldn't take you boys. Then he asked if I could. Other than that, he didn't say. Seemed a little strange to me too. It's not like him. He normally keeps very rigidly to his schedule. I suppose it was last second business or something." Nic didn't really seem all that sure though. He sounded more like he was trying to assure himself that everything was ok.

The rest of the car ride was eerily silent. Nobody said anything else. Draco was too nervous about what was going to happen when they got back to Hogwarts and Harry was to busy worrying about Draco. Nic eventually broke the silence though.

"We're almost there. You boys ready for this." Harry mumbled an uneasy yes and moments later; they pulled into the train station parking lot. The trio got out and Nic helped lift their trunks out of the back of the car.

"Thanks for the ride Nic."

"You're welcome boys and be careful. Are you sure you don't want me to come see you two off." Draco shook his head.

"No, that's alright. We want to just slip in unnoticed if it's at all possible."

"Alright then", Nic replied as he got back into the car, "I'll be seeing you two fairly soon." And with that he drove away.

The two stood there for a moment before Harry asked, "What does he mean he'll see us soon?" Draco shrugged nervously.

"Maybe he just means the school year will go by fast and he's going to pick us up from the station when we get back." Draco offered. Harry didn't say anything. Instead he grabbed the handle of his trunk in one hand and Draco's hand in the other. Draco quickly grabbed his trunk and the two walked into King's Cross. They made their way quickly to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and were soon on platform 9 ¾. The two boys quickly and nonchalantly loaded their trunks onto the train and then went to find an empty compartment. They found one towards the back of the train and quickly shut the door. They plopped down next to each other on the same bench.

"I can't believe we made it." Draco sighed as he lowered his hood.

"Me either, I really thought someone was going to notice us." Harry replied, as he too lowered his hood.

Not five minutes later, they were given a sound jolt as the train started to move. As soon as the train was out of the station, Draco leaned against Harry, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry wrapped his arm comfortingly around Draco.

"Hey, we've made it this far, we'll make it the rest of the way." Draco just sighed in reply. He moved his finger over Harry's chest and moved it slowly in a gentle circular motion. Harry giggled and swatted Draco's hand away. "Stop. That tickles."

"Oh, that tickles does it?" Draco pulled back slightly. He had a devious glint in his eyes and his trademark sneer was planted firmly on his face.

"No! You wouldn't!" Harry exclaimed as he backed slowly away from Draco.

"Oh I think I would", Draco replied and leapt onto Harry: pinning his arms down gently with his knees. Harry looked up pleadingly, surprise still visible in his expression. Draco shook his head slowly and then the tickle barrage began. Harry was laughing so hard he started crying. Tears pouring down his face.

"Hahaha…Draco…hahaha…please…hahaha…no…hahaha…stop…ahhh…"

"Not until you beg for mercy." Draco laughed evilly.

"Hahaha…please…hahaha…I beg you…ahhh…" Suddenly, with a loud whack and a moan, the tickling stopped and the weight of Draco on his chest disappeared. Harry wiped his eyes and sat up. Draco was lying on the floor cradling his cheek, which was a bright shade of red. Standing above him was an angry looking red head with a bushy brown head looking satisfied from around his shoulder. Hermione rushed over to Harry and took his arm.

"Are you alright?" But Harry didn't answer. Instead, he pushed her lightly away and lowered himself to the floor beside Draco. He lowered Draco's hand from his cheek and caressed it gently with his own. Draco flinched and Harry turned angrily to Ron.

"What's wrong with you, Ron?" Ron looked scandalized.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? We have no idea where you are all summer, you could have been dead for all we knew, we were worried out of our minds about you, and when we finally find you, you're being attacked by Malfoy, I try to help you, and you cradle him and ask what's wrong with me? Have you lost your mind, or do you really not realize that that's Malfoy you're on the floor with? He's nothing but a filthy death eater and you're a bloody moron if you tell me you've become friends with this lowlife." In a second flat, Draco had sprung from the floor beside Harry and lunged full force at Ron: getting in a good solid left hook before Ron could even react. The two were rolling about the floor causing quite a commotion, though neither was landing many punches.

Suddenly a strange silver light streaked through the window straight at Ron. Ron let out a yelp of pain and jumped back: clutching his cheek as the blood slowly dripped through his fingers.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Ron yelled as Hermione rushed over to him with a handkerchief and pressed it to his cheek.

Harry pulled Draco back into his lap as Sinilu landed gracefully on Harry's shoulder and gave Ron a deadly glare. Nobody hurt her boys as long as she had something to say about it

"That would be Sinilu our…surrogate mother, she gets a little testy when we're in trouble", Harry said smugly as he quickly assessed Draco's new bruises and helped him gently onto the bench. Sinilu gave a proud tweet before glaring at Ron again. Ron and Hermione looked scandalized and betrayed as well as shocked and slightly hurt.

"Look, both of you just sit down and let me explain." Harry pleaded exasperatedly. Ron and Hermione hesitated, but upon a look at Harry's desperate face, the two closed the compartment door without a word and sat down opposite of Harry and Draco; Hermione still gently pressing the cloth to Ron's cheek.

"Listen, a lot's happened this summer and not for the better. Let's just say my uncle finally had enough of me…and if it wasn't for Draco here…I'd probably be dead right now." Ron and Hermione both opened their mouths at the same time, but Harry cut them off before they were able to say anything, just let me finish. Draco was there for me when I needed someone the most. He could have just ignored me, or kicked me out, or even killed me if he had wanted to…but he didn't. He took care of me, he nursed me back to health…and it wasn't long before I began to care about him…that turned into friendship and…well…eventually…that turned into love. Draco's changed, he really has, he's not like he used to be and I…I love him; I really, truly love him. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me and he loves me to. That's why I've asked him to marry me and he's accepted." Harry said the last part quickly before the entourage of outrage began.

"How can you possibly love that slimy git", Ron yelled, "Don't you remember everything he's done and said to us, our friends, family; think about it!"

"I have", Harry replied as he took Draco's hand and gave it a light squeeze, "and after saving my life, I believe he deserves a second chance."

"But Harry", Hermione said; looking hesitantly at Sinilu, "I have to agree with Ron. A person like Malfoy doesn't change just like that. He's probably up to something, turn you in to you-know-who in the end." At this, Draco finally spoke up.

"For your information, I am no longer a Malfoy anymore. I was disowned after I refused the dark mark and ran away from home. I'm considered a traitor to the death eaters and Voldemort", at this Ron and Hermione shuttered, but Draco pushed on anyways; gripping Harry's hand a bit too tightly through his anxiousness, "I have nothing to gain from any of this. Before this summer I never would have believed it either, but I fell in love with Harry, and I won't deny it. No one's ever made me feel the way he does and I won't loose him to anyone, not even his own friends…"Draco stopped suddenly. This was not exactly how he had wanted to make an impression with Harry's friends, as though he was going to steal Harry away from them. On the contrary, he was hoping that they could become something close to friends. Unfortunately, that was looking less and less likely.

Ron and Hermione starred at Draco with something akin to anger, but there was something else there as well. Draco wasn't sure if he'd call in understanding, but he'd take anything he could get right now, rather than the penetrating glare he was receiving at the moment. Draco was suddenly reminded of Sinilu's glares as she made an indignant huff. Boy was she stubborn.

Ron and Hermione shared a debating look before they turned back to Harry and Draco and Ron began to speak, "Here's the deal…"

The corridor was long and dark, lit only by two dim green torches on either side of a door at the end of the hall. A cloaked figure walked slowly and nervously toward the door. The death eater had thought it would be a simple matter to locate the boys and report their location to the Dark Lord. Little did this particular death eater know that it would prove more difficult than suspected. Not because it was difficult to find the boys, no, that had been an easy matter of a few properly placed locating spells. It was relaying their location to the Dark Lord that was proving quite trying. When the death eater had seen the boys looking so scared and helpless, something in the death eater's heart had snapped. These were just boys, they hadn't even come of age yet.

The death eater had put it off long enough though. The Dark Lord was getting impatient and had made it quite clear that if the boys weren't found soon, death eater heads were going to roll.

The Dark Lord was in a terrible mood. It was beginning to seem as though his plans were coming undone before they had even been put into action. First the Potter boy disappears, then Malfoy's kid runs away before getting the dark mark, so there was no way to collect him when the time came.

The death eater reached the door and quietly entered. The boys should almost be at Hogwarts by now, so they should be safe…for the time being.

The Dark Lord was sitting in a huge throne like chair surrounded by a half dozen of his most loyal death eaters who quickly fell silent. The lone death eater approached the Dark Lord and immediately kneeled. The Dark Lord surveyed the death eater other his intertwined fingertips for a moment before speaking in a quiet hissing voice.

"And what news, pray tell, do you have for me on the boys' location?"

"A source of mine has just informed me that they saw the Potter boy and Malfoy's kid board the Hogwarts Express this morning."

"Together", the Dark Lord drawled.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Interesting…have you secured a position within Hogwarts?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"I will only remind you once that we have a time limit on my plans and I will not tolerate failure…understood?" The dark Lord continued.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Very well then. Remove yourself from my presence immediately."

"Yes, my Lord." The death eater quickly got up and left: closing the door just as the other death eaters burst back into anxious conversation. This was going to be a long year.

…S…T…O…P…S…T…O…P…S…T…O…P…S…T…O…P…S…T…O…P…

**Staryday**: Please don't die, I need my reviewers to stay alive or I'll pick up a bad rep. Oh and I wanted to go with something more original that dominate Draco and submissive Harry. That's like all I ever read, so I thought I might have a new twist. They're not married yet, just engaged. And your humble write has obliged with the next chapter and since it's summer I should be able to update a little bit faster.

**Sinilu Silverspell**: To start no Sinilu is not Dumbledore, especially since Sinilu is a GIRL! But I will tell you that there is something special about her that you have yet to learn, but will eventually. You want to see what…you naughty girl, calm down. Uh…taste…I licked my computer and I tasted was a shock. LoL! Oh well. My word, your crazy and I love it. I'm glad you liked the smut there will be more…eventually. Some angst must come first…and a bit of fluff for good measure, but very little. And don't worry, I don't speak Spanish so I have no idea if it was grammatically correct or not. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Yoko-Obssessor**: You are very right; the tough times have only just begun. It's ok if you don't re…view…every…time…ok I can't lie, please review! It makes me very happy and happy writers write more.

**Fucted up Kid**: Oh please don't cry, there will be sadder times to come and you need to save your tears for that. And you like the way I write? That is so sweet! I am thus dedicating this chapter to you. Enjoy!

**Hikari's-dark-side-08**: I left Harry's friends decision on a cliffy. Am I evil or what? Oh and what will Draco's friends think about it? HuhHuhHuh…Oh and they're engaged, not married and hey, I got engaged when I was 16, but anyways, the marriage won't be for quite a long time. Uke, I like that word, it sounds funny, thank you for telling me or else that would be one more thing I don't know.

**Zoomaphonethepirate**: Yah, that was something Sinilu definitely doesn't need to see. LoL! Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Fifespice**: Hey, they spent the whole summer together but anyways; hope you like the next chapter.

**MooseDeEvita**: Why thank you! Enjoy the chapter.

**Donttouchmysexyferret**: You're welcome and please enjoy!

**Princesspepper**: Why thank you, I wanted it to sort of accidentally run into the proposal, yet sound as though Harry had been rehearsing for quite some time. I wanted to give them a chance to officially say let's forget when we hated each other and move on together, so yah. Of course they were fascinated with each other, it's so obvious it was love at first sight. Yes, I think I like Harry top the best. You poor thing. Yes, my boyfriend is so great and fabulous…he proposed to me…squeal…I said yes…I love my ring…

**Pastapeena**: Look, I agree with you, but this is not the place for that. Please don't do this anymore. Thank you.

**Yui**: You don't think it was too graphic do you? I don't want my story to get taken off or anything. I'm glad you liked it overall though. And yes, there will be plenty more slash.

**CuriousDreamWeaver**: They are cute…squeezable cute. Oh and please enjoy!


	14. Starlit Understanding

**Updated Author Note: **Ok, my wonderful beta reader Artemis has fixed up the chapter, only a few minor changes. I had an excellent week and this week my fiancé (god I love saying that) is taking me to Knott's Berry Farm and Six Flags Magic Mountain! Wee! I feel a writing streak coming on! LoL!

**Chapter 14 – Starlit Understanding **

"Here's the deal", Ron began, "I've trusted you for the past four years and you've not let me down yet, so as difficult to accept as the situation is…I trust you Harry and if you say he's changed, I'll believe you…and so does Hermione", he added as Hermione nudged him in the arm. He clutched the cloth tighter to his cheek as he continued, "Now I don't know how everyone else is going to react to this, although if they care about you as much as I do, then I reckon, not well, but as for Hermione and I…well…we're willing to give Mal-Draco here, a chance."

"But only one chance", Hermione added sternly, although she gave a nervous glace at Sinilu.

"That's right, cause if you ever hurt Harry…" Ron said rounding on Draco. Sinilu squawked indignantly.

"I think we get it Ron", Harry interrupted with a smile on his face, "and thank you." Draco smiled as well.

"We're just glad to have you back, Harry. We were so worried, and we missed you terribly", Hermione said. The five sat in a strangely comforting silence that wasn't even disturbed as the snack trolley rolled by; no one was really in the mood to eat anyways. Ron was soon able to remove the cloth, although it would certainly leave a scare; Sinilu gave an apologetic look to Ron, who warily nodded his understanding.

The train rolled creakily on and Harry sighed happily as Sinilu nestled snuggly on one shoulder and Draco dozed on his other. Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione and his mouth dropped open. Hermione's hand was in Ron's and her head was resting on his shoulder; his arm draped lovingly around her.

"YOU TWO ARE…I MEAN YOU'RE…WHEN…HOW…" Harry exclaimed, startling the others. Sinilu flew up to the luggage rack crashing into a sleeping Pig who began racing around the compartment. Where'd he come from? Hermione and Draco's heads shot up and Ron retracted both his arms extremely quickly; they came to rest nervously in his lap. Once Pig had finally settled down again, Ron nervously began to mutter out an explanation: Hermione attempting to help.

"Well…" Ron stuttered.

"…We were going to tell you…" Hermione continued.

"…But we didn't think it was right…"

"…I mean with you missing and everything…"

"…But because of that, we spent a lot of time together…"

"…And Ron's rather charming…" Hermione stopped mid sentence, quite surprised those words had left her mouth, and blushed a color quite similar to Ron's hair.

"…And Hermione's rather beautiful", Ron replied blushing just as deeply. The two starred at each other, lost for a moment, before Harry's curt chuckle snapped them out of it and into even deeper shades of red.

"Well, I'm happy for you two. I always thought you guys were made for each other", Harry said happily.

"Yah took long enough." The three Gryffindors turned to stare at Draco. "What? Like the whole bloody school didn't know it was bound to happen." No one said anything, but upon finding nothing to be offended about, Ron laughed and took Hermione's hand again.

"I guess you're right." The movement of taking Hermione's hand though caused Harry to notice something silver pinned to each of their robes and Harry once again gasped.

"You two have been made prefects as well!"

"Well we've certainly forgotten to tell you a lot, haven't we"? Ron chuckled nervously.

"Yah we have been made prefects", Hermione answered, "and so have you Draco. I believe Pansy has your badge. She's the other Slytherin prefect, you know."

"I should have known…uh…did she seem mad or anything?"

"Actually" Hermione began, thinking back on it, "she seemed pretty worried, really stressed out and quiet for once. I don't think she said more than two words and that was only 'yes, Professor' when Professor Snape asked her to hold onto your badge."

"She probably hasn't heard yet…about me refusing the Dark Mark and all."

"Draco", Harry said sternly, pulling Draco toward him in a one-arm hug, "think positively. Maybe she knows and doesn't care. I'm sure not every Slytherin is going to be against you."

"Well, you don't know them like I do", Draco mumbled, looking paler by the minute. Harry, though, appeared not to have heard him, because he merely smiled and held Draco tighter.

"On a lighter note though", Hermione continued, "you've been made Quidditch captain, Harry."

"I have?" Harry asked, not really believing it. Sinilu gave a proud hoot for her two boys and then a disgusted one to Pig, who was hooting annoyingly beside her. She scooted a few inches away, wondering silently whether or not stupidity was contagious.

"Yah, mate" Ron answered happily, "and now maybe I'll make it on the team what with Oliver Wood being gone and all."

"Oh don't even get started with that again Ron," Hermione huffed out, "you know Harry isn't just going to give you the position. You're going to have to try out just like everyone else, isn't that right, Harry." She finished looking sternly at Harry as though he better agree or face the consequences.

"Uh, yah, of course there'll be tryouts, but there's nothing wrong with say…" Harry thought quickly of how to say it to Hermione's liking, "…giving Ron some tips and practicing with him, would there?" Hermione tried desperately to think of something to counter it but only managed a feeble, "but people might think you're playing favorites."

"Oh come off it Hermione", Ron grunted, "they're going to think that one way or another anyways, just because we're best mates, might as well reap a little benefit from it." Hermione sighed, clearly exasperatedly and personally believing this argument better left to when she had reinforcements on her side since she knew she was right. Unfortunately, arguing with these two dunderheads was like arguing with a brick wall, although, she'd learned that in the wizarding world, talking walls didn't sound all that impossible.

The train rumbled on without any more surprises. Draco played a few games of chess with Ron as Harry and Hermione watched. Ron won six out of seven times, although Harry was almost certain Draco had lost at least three of them on purpose. After the seventh game, Hermione interrupted, "we should be arriving soon, so we should probably change into our school robes." The three boys agreed, changing quickly and then packing their trunks.

"Uh…I was thinking", Harry began, "I'd rather people not know we're back yet. So I was wondering if you two could take our stuff out for us while we wait for everyone else to get off the train. Then we'll sneak out and join you. Would that be alright?"

"Sure, mate", Ron answered, "but why?"

"We're sure to be bombarded with questions and people wondering what happened. I'd rather just go in unnoticed, keep our hoods up, sit at the end of the table, and then head up to bed. You know, worry about it tomorrow." Draco nodded in agreement. He hadn't actually thought about that, since Ron and Hermione hadn't asked many questions, but now that Harry had mentioned it, he was growing worried again about what was going to happen.

"Of course", Hermione said, "of course we'll do it."

"Thanks." It wasn't fifteen minutes later that the train began to slow to a halt. Harry and Draco helped pull down their trunks and then waved goodbye as Hermione and Ron slipped out of the compartment, trunks in tow. "You go to", Harry said to Sinilu, who was still sitting on the luggage rack. She gave the boys an uneasy look but flew out the open window anyways.

The two just sat there waiting for the noise outside the compartment to completely die away. Draco gave Harry a halfhearted smile and Harry sighed.

"It's going to be alright." Harry tried to reassure him. He was feeling much better now that he knew at least Ron and Hermione were on their side, and with as stubborn as those two normally were, Harry took it as a good sign that things would work out with others as well.

"I know, I know", Draco answered exasperated, even though it wasn't what he was thinking. Even though he would never admit it, he was scared, down right scared, "it's just a bit nerve racking waiting here and all. I mean I never thought I'd be in a position like this."

"Yah, I know what you mean, but look, Hermione and Ron are alright with it, I'm sure others will be too, and I'm not just saying this, I believe it." Draco sighed but said nothing. Harry finally stood after a few more minutes and listened with his ear pressed to the door. "I think it's all clear."

"About time", Draco exclaimed standing up and joining Harry as the two opened the door and stepped out of the compartment. Then suddenly there was a jolt and the train began to move. Both boys looked at each other with wide eyes, before tearing down the way to the nearest exit and leaping onto the platform as the train picked up speed and sped away.

"Well that was close", Harry said standing up and then helping Draco up as well, "I really didn't think we'd stayed on the train nearly that long."

"Me either", Draco replied dusting off his robes, "we'd better hurry to the carriages then."

The two set off down the platform, but when they reached the spot where the carriages normally stood waiting to take the students to the castle, there was nothing there. Harry and Draco glanced off into the distance and could just barely make out the last carriage disappearing into the distance.

"Bloody hell", Draco exclaimed, "now what are we supposed to do?"

"I guess we'll just have to walk", Harry sighed, "although tell me, what were those things pulling the carriages. It looked like some sort of winged horse, although we're pretty far off so I might have just been seeing things."

"No, you weren't seeing things", Draco replied as the two set off towards Hogwarts, "there're called threstrals. They've always pulled the carriages, why did you…oh wait. Cedric must have been the first person you'd ever seen die, am I right?"

"Well, I guess, since I don't really remember my parents' death." Harry was quite unsure where Draco was going with this, but the reminder of Cedric's death was not a topic he was too keen to stay on. The wounds were still too fresh for his taste.

"I thought so, see you can only see a threstral after you've seen a person die."

"Yah, but then why didn't I see them on the way back to Hogsmeade station at the end of last term." Draco thought for a moment.

"I guess it hadn't really sunk in, I mean with everything that happened and all."

"So, who did you see die", Harry asked warily.

"When I was six years old", Draco began sadly, "my father caught a muggle just outside our property and tortured him to death. He couldn't have been more than sixteen years old. I think that's when I first began to think that maybe being a death eater wasn't all it was cracked up to be."

"That early huh? Then why did you brag about wanting to become a death eater all these years?"

"It was expected of me, I guess", Draco sighed and then tried to change the subject, "They seem like pretty morbid creatures, don't they?"

"Yah they sort of do." Harry was beginning to worry about Draco. He couldn't shake the feeling that Draco was depressed and no matter how much he tried, it didn't seem like he was making Draco any happier. "Draco, I know I've asked you this before, but do you regret the choice you made…to defy Voldemort and be with me instead." Draco stopped. Harry took a few more steps before he'd noticed and then stopped and turned to face Draco.

"Is that really how I seem?"

"I suppose."

"I don't mean to be. I couldn't want it any other way, I'm just…scared." Draco mumbled. Harry closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Draco. Draco just stood there numbly as Harry rested his chin on Draco's head.

"Look, everything is going to be fine, and I'm going to see to it. I can't promise you that things will be perfect or that everyone will be the same as they've always been, I mean look at how you've changed, but one thing I can promise is that no matter what happens, I'm going to be right there with you the whole way, till death do us part." Draco sighed happily and then shivered. It was getting late and it was getting cold. Harry took off his robe and wrapped it over Draco's shoulders. He tried to protest, but Harry insisted, then took Draco's hand in his and continued to walk. "Come on, we're almost there and then you can warm up by the fire."

The two walked on hand in hand until they reached the grounds, Hogwarts castle looming brilliantly in the distance against a dark sky speckled with luminescent stars.

"It's beautiful isn't it? I almost can't believe I didn't want to come back." Harry nodded, but he wasn't looking at the castle, he was starring lovingly at Draco. This face was what made fighting Voldemort worth it, this face was what made living enjoyable, this face was what made everything else second best, and this was the face he loved more than anything. Draco turned a questioning look on Harry.

"What is there something on my face?" Harry chuckled causing Draco to pout and then Harry leaned over and gave Draco a peck on the nose. "Now don't go getting all mushy on me ok?" Draco stated as a blush crept across his cheeks.

"Don't worry, I will." It took a second for Draco to get it, but when he finally did, it was to late to make a retort, because they had already reached Hogwarts. Harry pushed opened the door just a crack and the two of them slipped inside. They walked across the Entrance Hall to the great oak doors that led to the Great Hall, but neither made a move to open the door.

"Do you think we should? Wouldn't it just be better to go to our dorms?"

"And what, wait outside the entrances. We don't know the passwords. Besides you haven't eaten since last night, you need to eat something."

"You haven't eaten anything since last night either", Draco argued.

"Yes, well I'm used to it, you're not."

"Potter!" Harry froze before slowly turning around to face none other than Professor Snape. Snape looked mildly surprised until he spotted Draco. "DRACO!" Snape rushed over to Draco and knelt down, wrapping his arms tightly around the shocked boy, "I was certain some death eater had killed you, what with you disappearing like that and the fact that the Dark Lord was furious about it. He sent half the death eaters after you. What happened?" Draco quickly explained about refusing the dark mark and then running away and meeting Harry at the Leaky Cauldron, conveniently leaving out the romance portion of the story, and then waited for the worst. "But why did you not come to me, if you were in trouble?" Snape questioned.

"I didn't know who to trust and I thought that since you're a…you know...I…"

"Draco, I am a spy for Dumbledore. I have been one for years and besides, you are my godson. I would have helped you no matter where my loyalties lie, you should know that."

"Yes well it didn't seem to matter much to Lucius that I was his son."

"Lucius is a fool then. I care about you Draco and I simply wish to help you. Now come on you two, I want you both to go straight to Dumbledore's office, is that understood?" The two boys nodded. "I am going to inform the headmaster and then we will meet you there. I will have a house elf bring up some food. The password is ice mice." Snape then got up and headed into the Great Hall, his robes billowing dramatically behind him.

"Snape is your godfather?" Harry asked as they made their way to Dumbledore's office.

"Yah, but I never knew he was a spy for Dumbledore."

"No wonder you were always his favorite." Harry joked.

"That's not funny." Draco said sternly.

"Of course it is and besides, it looks like there's at least one person on your side." Draco smirked.

"Not when he finds out we're engaged." Harry looked worried.

"Hey, since Lucius disowned you that would make you Snape's adoptive son. Does that mean I have to ask for his blessings to marry you?" If it was at all possible, Draco's smirk grew.

"Yup, so you had better start kissing up now, cause as you should know, he's very protective of me and he really doesn't like you all that much to begin with, does he?" Harry sighed.

"Just great, I have to be nice to Snape." Draco laughed at Harry's dilemma.

"Ice mice", Draco announced once they'd reached the gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office. It promptly hopped aside and the two boys stepped onto the spiraling staircase as it ascended upward. When they reached the top, the two got off and each took a seat in front of Dumbledore desk, upon which was sitting a tray of food and drinks and desserts. The boys immediately began munching away, only just having realized how truly hungry they really were. It wasn't long before the door to the office opened and in bounded a large black dog followed by Snape and Dumbledore. The dog took no precautions as it leapt on Harry transforming mid-flight into none other than Sirius Black.

"Sweet Merlin, it's true", Sirius, exclaimed as he held Harry in a bone crushing hug, "you're alive, thank Merlin you're alive. You have no idea how worried I've been, but I never gave up hope that we'd find you again." Harry hugged Sirius back and when they let go, Dumbledore took a seat behind the desk and Snape came to stand behind Draco, placing a hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

"Well my boys", Dumbledore began happily, "It is good to see the two of you back here safe and sound. As you can tell, you're godfathers have been out of their minds with worry and yet from what I understand, the two of you spent a relatively peaceful summer together at the Leaky Cauldron." Draco and Harry both nodded and then went into a detailed description of everything that had transpired since the end of last term, starting with Harry's relative's treatment of him and Draco's refusal to take the dark mark and ending with the pair missing the last carriage and having to walk on foot to the castle. They of course left out their little relationship, but all else was told with perfect accuracy. When they'd finished, Sirius looked outraged, Snape looked furious, although at who or what it was unclear, and Dumbledore looked like he always did with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Those damn muggles", Sirius growled, "I'll kill them myself."

"You'll do no such thing", Dumbledore said calmly, "They will be dealt with by the proper authority. Now the question facing us is how to handle things as they currently are. Draco, do you feel safe returning to the Slytherin dormitories?" Draco looked worriedly at Harry and then at Snape, before turning back to Dumbledore and nodding. "Alright then, you shall return there, but you are to alert me or any of the Professors immediately if you begin to become 'uncomfortable' with your fellow house mates. Is that understood?" Once again Draco nodded. "I am very glad that you made the choice you did, and I am sure it is one that you will not come to regret." Draco gave a halfhearted smile and then nodded again. Snape squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Now as for you Harry, I'm sure you will be fine returning to Gryffindor tower." Harry looked sadly at Draco, but nodded just the same, "Unless", Dumbledore continued, "you would be more comfortable with other accommodations", he said glancing knowingly between the two boys. Was it possible that Dumbledore knew about their relationship? Harry shook his head clear. No, it was impossible.

"No, I'm fine", Harry replied.

"Very well", Dumbledore finished, "I believe that is all we can do for the time being. You boys should get some rest. Classes begin bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Wait a minute", Sirius exclaimed, "What about me? I want to stay here with Harry. After nearly losing him, I refuse to leave."

"I don't believe…"

"Headmaster", Snape interrupted, "as much as I despise the mutt, I do understand his grief in nearly loosing his godson", Snape looked caringly at Draco before continuing, "and I believe that accommodations should be made for him to stay close to the Potter boy. It might also assist in his future safety." Was Snape actually being nice? Dumbledore sat quietly for a moment, head resting on his hands, before nodding.

"Very well than, Sirius shall be staying with you in your rooms, Severus." Everyone gasped.

"Headmaster that is not what I meant!" Snape argued.

"Yes, but that is my final say", Dumbledore stood to leave; "now I believe that all four of you should get some rest. Goodnight." With that, Dumbledore turned and made his way up the stairs into his private chambers.

Snape growled his utter disapproval at the situation. Nevertheless the four made their way out of the office and back into the main hallway. Snape gave Draco another hug, who hugged him happily back.

"The password is Serpent Venom and remember what the Headmaster said, if anyone mistreats you, I want you to come to me immediately, is that understood." Draco nodded and smiled happily. Harry and Sirius embraced as well.

"Although my living accommodations are going to be almost unbearable, I want you to know I'm here for you, is that understood." Harry nodded.

"The password is Phoenix Feather." Harry nodded and then they parted. Harry and Draco going one way and Snape and Sirius going the other. Harry was sure they were going to be worse for wear come morning, that was, if they hadn't already killed each other. Although, if Dumbledore had approved it then it must be ok.

Harry and Draco walked on hand in hand through the deserted halls until they came to where they had to separate; Harry going up the stairs and Draco going down. Harry turned to Draco who looked a bit better, if that could be said.

"See, so far so good, right?" Draco nodded and smiled before leaning in for a desperate kiss. When they parted Draco handed Harry back his robe and immediately began to descend down the stairs.

"Goodnight, my little Gryffindork", Draco laughed.

"I love you too", Harry called after him, smirking. He then headed up the stairs to his dorm. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

…S…T…O…P…S…T…O…P…S…T…O…P…S…T…O…P…S…T…O…P…S…T…O…P…

Raiyevern: We all love you too! LoL! And I'm really glad you like it!

Sinilu Silverspell: I was going to say, all that and the only thing she has too say is "…". My, my, you really made me nervous there. Anyways, I will only say this one more time, Sinilu is a girl and only a girl, while there is something else that's special about her, let me make it clear that it has nothing to do with being cross-gender or something, lol! Actually you're going to be noticing that Sinilu has quite a few strange absences, she has…uh…things she does…yah… Don't you just love little cliffies like that, I do! Yah, I must say that I get really lazy on rereading things, even my own story. But sometimes it must be done. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter, and I so am looking forward to your next review!

Mysticruby: I'm really glad you liked it although, you won't find out who it is for a while yet! Anyways, enjoy!

Fifespice: My, my, so many questions although I can really only answer the one answered in the chapter, the one about Hermione and Ron coming around, you're just going to have to wait to find out who the death eater is. Anyways, glad you like it and enjoy!

Hikari's-dark-side-08: LoL! Funny story! I love cliffies too…LoL! Sorry I take forever, oh and hey I love Harry/Draco, Harry/Severus, and Harry/Sirius, and I'm a devoted fan to all three, although I admit HP/DM is my favorite. And I'll admit I just finished reading a really good Harry/Voldemort that has begun to pull me a bit in that direction as well, not sure about it yet though. Anyways enjoy!

Potterluvva: They are aren't they? Oh and yah about updating soon…sorry? I know I take forever it's just…yah! Anyways, enjoy!

Staryday: I guess if I didn't take so long to update, people wouldn't forget about this story, oh well, me sorry! Trust me your review is fine, just letting me know you're reading it in anyway is enough for me. Oh and you're just going to have to wait to find out the whole deal with Eddy and Nic as well as who the death eater is. Oh and sorry for taking so bloody long to update, but please enjoy anyways!

Swampthang: I'm glad you like it, and sorry I took so long to update, but enjoy anyways!

Luxerious and light: Sorry I took so long and SQUEELyou think I'm a skilled writer. Thank you so much and enjoy!

Zoomaphonethepirate: Uh, yah poindexter doesn't quite add up does it. Sinilu is a girl and only a girl; although there's something special about her, trust me when I say it's not that. LoL! Anyways, enjoy!

Raina Faye Sheridan: No, no, I like hearing other people's life stories, LoL! Actually, when I first started reading Harry Potter fan fiction, I was completely homophobic and got in quite a few arguments with slashers, defending that there was no way Harry was gay. Then after I accidentally read one called 'Please Remember' by MagicGerbil, I suddenly became hooked on slash. The story is really sad and romantic, had me balling by the end of it. And yah I had a few of my best friends suddenly come out with it and I'm glad they waited till now cause I think a few years ago I probably wouldn't have been able to accept it, but now hell, I love it. Gay guys make the best friends is all I have to say. Anyways, yes the S. T. Seller will be making another appearance, which most certainly will not end well. OMG! You think I'm amazing! I love you! In fact I'm dedicating this chapter to you, so enjoy!

Lady-Draconian-Sapphire: Well, I'm glad, and please continue to enjoy!

Lady Constance Malfoy: You're wish is my command, enjoy!


End file.
